Modern Medusa
by Lady Megaria
Summary: After failing to kill Sasuke Sakura is exiled from Konoha only to find out many mysteries about her family that have been long forgotten. After returning years later she finds love from the person she least expected... Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Medusa**

It was a dark and misty December night in the Transylvanian mountains and Sakura Haruno was on her way to meet up with a distant aunt. Sakura was moving to this accursed part of the world after she had been disowned and exiled from Konoha. The reason you may ask…It was simple. She failed to kill Sasuke Uchiha on her last mission and now was suspected of treachery and possible allegiance with the enemy. Nobody stood up for Sakura that day as the court gave the sentence. All her friends stood quietly as if they didn't even know her and did nothing to help. After the sentence Sakura went home to pack seeing how she had one last month to live In Konoha. Her parents never liked her infatuation with the Uchiha and Frankly the fact that she was even a ninja. After finding out that she had possibly committed crimes for that bastard of a boy her father kicked her out the house just as a message came to her. She went to the team 7 bridge and read the paper. It came from her great aunt Ana. She remembered the woman from a family reunion when she was only six. She was an old eccentric lady that lived in the Carpathian Mountains alone. The letter specifically insisted that Sakura come live with her as she as her favorite niece despite the fact that she had only seen her once in her life.

Now at the age of fifteen Sakura would officially leave Konoha in search of a new way of life. She didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone. Those were not her friends but merely traitors that she didn't hate but she never wanted to see again. As she left the village that night with all her possessions including her medical research sealed in scrolls she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. Probably some bastard who was making sure that she really left. And this brings us to the present as Sakura was riding the carriage through the small mountain road towards her aunt's home. After what seemed like forever they reached a large valley. It looked more like an enormous crater with a mountain in the middle. On top of that mountain there was an enormous castle; the walls pitch black and decorated with gruesome gargoyles and black roses. The crater that surrounded the castle was a mile wide but it was too dark to tell if there was water inside it. The carriage went forward on the suspended bridge that connected the castle to the surrounding mountains.

Passing through the cemetery and into the dark and ominous looking castle Sakura had yet again the strange feeling that she was being watched. The carriage let her off at the gate and the old man turned the horses and fled into the night. All around the pitch black scenery sent a shiver through Sakura's spine. This place was worthy of horror movies. Passing through the vault she pushed the massive gates open revealing the castle plaza. In the middle there was a park like patch of trees and in front of them her aunt Ana was waiting for her with a smile on her wrinkly face. She was exact as Sakura remembered her, long white hair in a elegant bun, pale skin and green eyes matching Sakura's, She was skinny but not very bad and she was wearing a black dress that reached the ground.

"Welcome child… How was your trip?" She asked in an aristocratic tone.

"My trip went well Auntie and thank you for inviting me to live with you." Sakura said exhaustedly. Even for her a full two weeks of traveling by boat and carriage had taken their toll on her and the fact that it was two in the morning didn't help the slightest. Sensing the tiredness in her voice her aunt smiled.

"You're tired my dear. How about we get you settled and we can catch up in the morning."

"Thank you so muck Auntie, I'm exhausted after a day like this." Sakura smiled as she followed her aunt in the main castle. She was led to the master bedroom and she was surprised by the sheer luxury. The walls were painted riyal red and the carpets matched. The ceiling was decorated with vivid gold patterns. There was an enormous bed on the far corner covered in black silk sheets with red lace and surrounded by a lace curtain. There was a computer and a large flat screen in the other part of the room, many bookshelves and a large terrace that had a perfect view of the mountains although now Sakura could only see the outlines in the moonlight. All in all it was a magnificent room with. It had two doors on the far left, one leading to a clause and filled to the brim with cloths and one to a luxurious bathroom. Sakura quickly unpacked and changed into one of her nightgowns. She settled on e bed deep in thought. She missed her old home but here she had the opportunity to start over. Deciding that it was too late to have depressing thoughts Sakura closed her eyes and let darkness envelope her world.

By the next day Sakura work up early, the fresh mountain air doing wonders to her senses and spirit. She somehow felt happy. As soon as sakura got off the bed there was a knock on the door and three maids entered.

"Haruno-sama, we're here to prepare you're bath and help you with your clothes hair and makeup." The oldest one said as they bowed respectfully.

"I can handle these alone thank you." Sakura answered politely.

"Madam Ana insists I'm afraid." Seeing how they weren't backing up Sakura only nodded awkwardly and let them do their jobs. First they laid a bath filled with rare salts and incense. Sakura went in and one of the maids started scrubbing her. It was awkward having someone wash her but Sakura didn't complain. After all she was a guest here. After drying her, the maid led her to the clause where the other two awaited her decisions on the outfits they chose. Sakura chose a pair of silk underwear and a matching bra, tight fitting black pants and high heeled boots, a white lace shirt and a black vest.

After this they brushed her hair and applied a tiny amount of makeup and perfume. Sakura had to admit she looked wonderful looking at herself in the mirror, her long hair pulled back in a high pony tail with a black lace hair band and some clips. As soon as the maids left her aunt entered with a smile on her face.

"Ah Sakura you look so beautiful… Just like a princess like you should…"

"Not that I don't appreciate it auntie but really I can dress myself…" Sakura said awkwardly.

"I understand dear. Now let us go to the dining room I'll bet you're hungry after a trip like this."The old lady smiled. Sakura only followed and after breakfast they took a stroll through the garden. It was a beautiful sight indeed. The sun shone over the mountain tops in all its glory and the magnificent rose bushes seemed to sparkle with the morning dew. It truly was a breath taking sight. Sakura was amazed. "I have a confession to make sakura…" Her aunt suddenly broke the silence.

"What is it?" Sakura asked confused.

"The real reason I asked you to come here is to show you some long forgotten secrets of the Haruno family that you my dear child have the right to know and poses."

"Secrets?" Sakura asked dumbstruck.

"Yes my dear Secrets. Follow me to the underground chambers and all will be revealed."

Sakura followed her aunt in the deep underground maze of catacombs that bore straight into the mountain's heart. The walls were decorated with many artifacts coming from many cultures. Some were Mayan, some Egyptian some even Greek, it was like a hidden museum filled to the brim with the ancient history of all the cultures of the world. Secrets to lost worlds and ancient civilizations that were long lost. As they neared the end of the corridor they reached a massive double door that was marred with demonic symbols. Ana made a quick hand sigh and the doors opened revealing an enormous library with ancient books and scrolls. They proceeded in and Sakura was led to the middle where a large pedestal lies with a book on top shining a dark purple color. "This, my dear is the Haruno chronicle book… Our family is ten thousand years old. We started out as simple farmers but as time passed we started to discover we had powers, now called kekkei genkai we set out on a mission to enhance our abilities. But alas as people started to wise up to or powers they began demanding and forcing us to use them to their benefit. So after eons we decided to separate from the powers that once brought us glory. We separated them and hid them inside a secret gem that was kept in this castle for eons. The one who is bourn worthy of these powers is you my dear. You have been chosen to have these powers to use as you see fit, to create or destroy, to bring peace of war. You have the Haruno elemental abilities at you mercy. But this is up to you Sakura. Will you accept these powers?"

Sakura was dumbstruck. She would have powers only gods dreamt of. She would at long last be strong. Sakura hesitantly nodded and the pedestal cracked into two and the gem was revealed. It was a shard no bigger than a tear that flew to her. The gem touched her chest and merged with her body. Sakura felt enormous amounts of power coursing through her veins as she absorbed it. Sakura's body started emitting a bright white light as she felt almost weightless. She started flying through the room looking like a celestial body trying out her ne powers. Soon she came back to her aunt and hugged her.

"This is amazing auntie." She cried as her body returned to normal.

"This was supposed to be your right by birth. This was lost on the bowels of time, rendered a myth the mere superstition. You have a lot of learning to do though. You must learn to control these new powers." Sakura only nodded and they started exploring her new powers.

**(3 years later)**

During the time she spent here with her aunt Sakura had learnt many secrets of ancient civilizations. Her powers were blooming and now it seems that telepathy was her newest one. Every day she would train from sun rise to sun down becoming stronger by the second and she was enjoying herself. Her aunt made sure to brief her about the ancient spirits that guarded her every step of the way but in the last few months Ana had grown ill, old age taking its toll on her frail body. Sakura had tried everything in her power to help her make it but alas she had not but a few days left to live. Sakura grew sadder by each passing day and often left training aside to spend time with her aunt. It was a dark December nigh, the exact three year anniversary of Sakura's arrival when her aunt called her to her death's bed.

"You wanted to see me auntie…?" Sakura asked smiling as she took a seat near the bed.

"I do my child for you see I feel like my time in this world is fading. It won't be long now until I join our ancestors…" Sakura only nodded as she let a few tears escape. "Don't be sad my child you have your entire life ahead. Before I die I want to leave you our family's greatest kept secret…" She said pulling out from under her nightgown a small pendant with the face of medusa and offered it to Sakura. "In ancient Greece one of your ancestors was the legendary medusa. She was banished in the labyrinth but she didn't end like the legend said. She learned to control her powers and after managing to turn back into a human sealed them in this amulet. As long as you wear it you will have the ability to summon the medusa's eyes as you see fit. The medusa eyes can turn people into stone but also they can turn them back. It's yours by birth me dear. And never forget, I'll always be watching you from above…" Ana finally finished as she let out her last breath. The funeral was brief and not many came. Only the closest of the ones she knew… It was a sad day.

Three months have passed since the funeral and as Sakura found out from a lawyer all of Ana's belongings were on Sakura's name including the family fortune which consisted of about a hundred tons of gold diamonds and other precious gems collected over the millennia and a hefty bank account. Despite all this no riches in the world would replace her auntie and Sakura was feeling very lonely until one day when she received a letter. Not just any letter but one from Konoha.

_**Dear Sakura-chan**_

_**They finally found proof that you're innocent and the elders have allowed you to come back to the village. We can't wait to see you again and sorry for not standing up for you. We should have known you were innocent. **_

_**P.S : We need your healing skills.**_

_**Love rookie 12. **_

Sakura wanted to shove the fucking letter down their throats. They didn't really want her back they wanted her abilities. She was so furious at the moment but it all melted away as she thought of the perfect revenge. She would go back to Konoha and show off her new abilities maybe even date an S-class nin just to spike them. After all she was free now and had a lot of time to have fun with the traitors. She sent a letter back announcing her arrival and after packing she crossed the bridge that united the castle with the rest of the world and using her jutsu she covered it with a hollow mountain. This was her home and she would not let strangers enter. The trip lasted less than when she came. After three years of intensive training and with her new powers she managed it in three days. As she neared fire country through the forests something caught her eye. It was a flash of black and red lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. Sakura wanted to dismiss it as some kind of animal but when it moaned Sakura knew it was clearly human. She neared the agonizing man and saw the distinctive marks of the Akatsuki robe. She wasn't officially back in Konoha and really didn't care what they said about what she was going to do next. She neared him but he regained some sense of consciousness and turned to her revealing blood red sharingan eyes. It was Itachi Uchiha. He glared at her and tried to take a fighting stance, his face stoic but his posture was that of a cornered animal.

"I won't hurt you…" Sakura smiled taking small steps towards him. She saw his eyes widen for a second before regaining his posture.

"You're a Konoha kunoichi, why should I believe you?"

"Do you see any headband to confirm that I'm still loyal to those bastards?" Itachi was perplexed but looked her up and down not seeing the distinctive head band anywhere. But she was changed. He had seen her a few years ago, a sweet and loyal young kunoichi with so much potential but now she looked like something pulled out of a movie she was wearing all black, a tight fitting trench coat, tight pants and gothic boots. She looked strange and attractive at the same time.

( http:/i416. /albums ;the dedalo outfit from .com )

Itachi couldn't get his eyes off her, her long pink hair that reached the ground forming thick cape, her green eyes that stood out and her glossy pink lips, nicely curved body and nice sized breasts. He stopped his train of thought when he realized that he was checking her out. Something he had never done before. Sakura came right beside him and gently touched his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. Itachi only glared at the thought that she had distracted him but did nothing to stop her as she guided him to lie near a tree so she could heal him. She unzipped his cloak and gently took it off giving her a perfect view of his wounds. He had a major bleeding gash on his leg and one on his torso, the rest of his body was covered in bruises and cuts, he was making a weird noise when breathing, sign of a punctured lung and possibly broken ribs. Sakura went to work right away peeling the bloody clothes of his body and cleaning the wounds. Itachi was grateful for her gentle touch and let out a sigh of relief as she cleaned and disinfected his wounds. She stopped the bleeding and started to use her chakra to close the wounds. She checked his lung and it was clearly punctured and surprisingly she found disease in both of them. She healed it fast and checked the rest of his body. He had a few cracked bones that healed easily. After making sure everything was in order and he as perfectly healthy she gave him two pills, one for chakra replenishment and one for blood replenishment. As soon as she finished she turned to leave as Itachi hastily put his clothes back on.

"Why did you help me?" His stern voice suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"Because I felt like it." Sakura answers nonchalantly as she continued her way. Suddenly she felt herself pinned to a tree by the sharingan master. Sakura looked up but instead of the blood red sharingan eyes she saw a pair of obsidian pools looking intently at her. Sakura felt a blush creep up her face looking at the handsome male in front of her. He let go of her arms instead grabbing her waist and closing in till their lips connected in a soft kiss. Sakura was shocked, this was officially her first kiss and she never imagined that she would lose it to Itachi Uchiha. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for entrance and for a second she debated whether she wanted to let him in or not. Deciding that it didn't matter she wound her arms around his neck and hesitantly opened her mouth letting him explore her hot cavern. Itachi was delighted that she didn't resist as he deepened the kiss truly enjoying her sweet mouth. He coaxed her to reciprocate but he only had a few strokes from her tongue indicating she was inexperienced. Anyone who would have seen them like this would have thought they were passionate lovers, not potential enemies. Neither knew for how long they kissed but they finally separated for air, their foreheads touching while looking in each other's eyes both panting softly.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked softly blushing at the thought.

"Because I felt like it." He answered in the same way she answered him earlier.

"Jerk…" She pouted at him. He was greatly amused by her.

"You saved this jerk. So this means this jerk is special." He smiled giving her a pack on the lips Sakura giggled, never in her life had she dreamed to play around with Itachi Uchiha but the more she thought about it the more she liked it.

"Well I should be going. It's getting dark…" Sakura said detaching herself from him.

"Hn… Will we ever meet again?" He didn't know why he asked that but it just came out.

"I don't know… Do you want to see me again?" For the first time in his life Itachi Uchiha didn't know what to answer. He looked at the amusement in her eyes. It wasn't the mocking kind, just a cute smirk and the glint in her eyes made him take a decision.

"I would love to see you again…" Sakura then went to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Then until next time…" She smiled disappearing. Itachi stood there for a few moments wondering about the girl. He headed off into the sunset thinking about his encounter with the pink medic. He couldn't wait to see her again.

**(Akatsuki base…)**

Itachi just walked in returning from his solo mission and ran straight into Kisame. Normally this wasn't an unusual occurrence but Kisame was grinning like a maniac while looking intently at the Uchiha.

"So Itachi-san did anything interesting happen during the mission?" He asked expectantly.

"Hn… What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. Did you meet somebody well let's say female for example on the way." Itachi was puzzled as to how did his partner know but he maintained his emotionless face and answered sternly.

"No…"

"Alright then how did this get on your face?" Kisame grinned as he whipped his cheek with his forefinger and showed it to him. Itachi could clearly see the luster of a very high quality lip gloss considering he never felt it up until his partner pointed it out.

"None of your business."

"AWW how cute after all these years you finally have a girlfriend…" Itachi only flashed him the sharingan and Kisame instantly shut up knowing it wasn't a very good idea to mess with an enraged Uchiha. After reporting to leader the mission Itachi went to his personal medic to check on his condition. He medic listened to his lungs and to his heart; he checked all his vitals and was shocked by what he had found.

"Itachi-sama, are you sure the disease was incurable?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes… What's happening?"

"Well sir all my tests indicate that you're perfectly healthy. No strange sounds in your lungs, no erratic heartbeat, and I'm sure if I test your blood and fluids there will be no bacteria. Did you have somebody look at you anywhere?" Itachi only shook his head as a no but the alarms were blaring in his mind. How could she have healed him so fast even after so many doctors have said he was hopeless? And he didn't even feel it. Was she really that good and if so why did she go out of her way to save him even if it would bring her trouble? He had to talk to her again.

**(Konoha)**

It was late afternoon around five o clock when Sakura entered the village. After the formalities were signed and over with Sakura went straight to the Hokage tower to announce her arrival. On the way many people who knew her tried to talk to her but she only continued on her way silently. Entering the Hokage tower she stopped at the door where the guards were and told them her reason for coming and asking for an audience with the Hokage. Instead of only the Hokage she was confronted with the entire council that came to greet her.

"Miss Haruno, we are honored that you came and decided not to hold a grudge against your village." Danzou greeted.

"The only reason I came is because I didn't want any Anbu stalking me or become a missing nin…" They all looked at her incredulously. "And don't make these surprised faces we all know that you would have done this… I am here for my abilities only. It seems that Ino couldn't quite make the cut…" Sakura smirked at the shocked council. "Don't worry I'll do the work but I expect my so called friends to never bother me outside working environment." Sakura finished coldly as she turned to leave.

"About your living conditions…"

"I don't need anything. I've already looked up a house on the internet that I'll purchase this evening fully furnished." Sakura finished as she exited only to run into her old friends.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he lunged in to hug her but Sakura dodged and tripped him into Danzou.

"Sorry I don't fraternize with deserters." She turned to leave but they stopped her.

"Come on forehead you seriously can't hold a grudge…" Ino tried to reason with her.

"Watch me Yamanaka." The cold blade in her voice made everyone back up and let her pass. Sakura strolled to her new house at the outskirts of Konoha and examined the finished product. It was a large house two stories high and had a large yard. Inside the walls were dark red with black patterns on the corners just like her old room. The kitchen was fully equipped; the bedrooms all had computer and large televisions along with large windows and beds. Sakura settled in the one at the far end of the hall unpacking her clothes and after taking a shower she went to bed thinking about her encounter with the Uchiha.

By the next morning Sakura woke up early and after a fast breakfast she went to the hospital to get her old job back and restart work. People gave her strange looks considering she was wearing all back again and a gothic style trench coat but she didn't mind. She had grown used to these clothes and was not going to let them up for some idiots who couldn't accept them. She entered and went straight to the registration office and gave them her file. After a close examination the nurse gave Sakura her uniform and her first batch of patients. Sakura immediately started churning out healed patients like an auto assembly line and in less than an hour she had finished her ship and was taking in new patients. The nurses could only stare at the Haruno mouths agape as the said doctor made them look like inexperienced teens. They feared that at this rate unless a war broke out they would be unemployed. Sakura said nothing to no one. She finished her shift and went straight home where she washed up and went to bed.

Next morning however Sakura went to the training grounds where she used to go only to find the others waiting for her. She didn't bother to come out of her hiding spot opting to just go train elsewhere. Only the earthquakes and craters indicated where Sakura was training and the force of her blows made rookie twelve stand their distance. After a few hours of this she decided that a nice lunch at Ichiraku's would be fine. Walking through the streets of Konoha in the middle of the day was strange to Sakura now. During the time she spent in Transylvania she only went out at night after much of her training was done, but the next persons she met made her blood boil. Her parents spotted her and her mother was waving to her. Sakura glared and turned to go back home.

"Sakura-hime!" Her mother yelled but Sakura refused to turn around. She only hid her face in hopes that they would think they mistook another person but the sound of running alerted her to the fact that they came after her.

"You stop right there young lady!" Her father's stern voice stopped her in her tracks. Sakura turned slowly towards them with a frown still not saying a word.

"Sakura dear please say something…" He mother begged. Sakura slowly opened her mouth.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura was about to turn around when her father grabbed her arm and forced her to look at them.

"You won't leave until you've heard everything we have to say."

"Then I suggest you not waste your breath. I don't trust you and therefore have no reason to believe anything you say. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading back home…" Sakura was about to turn but a sharp slap kept her in place. Her father had hit her. Sakura's blood was boiling and nothing could stop her from what she did next. She grabbed his neck and smashed him in the nearest tree effectively denting it. She didn't loosen her hold as demonic red eyes stared in the terrified ones of her father.

"Never and I mean never cross paths with me again if you want to live." Sakura snarled as she dropped him on the ground coughing.

"How could you do this to your father Sakura?" Her mother cried Holding him.

"I have no father… Nor do I have a mother… I do not consider you my parents and I advise you to never try to contact me again." Sakura then left leaving her parents and the gathered crowd in awe. She had changed so much. Sakura went home and read alone till the late hours of the evening till at about ten o clock she heard a strange tapping sound on her bedroom window. Sakura turned form her book only to see a black raven with a small piece of paper in its beak. She opened her window and took the paper, it was a small note.

"_Meet me at the abandoned inn at midnight. You know who…"_

Sakura instantly recognized who it was and wrote back on another paper.

"_I'll be there. Sakura…" _Then she sprinkled it with a bit of her favorite perfume and gave it to the raven that flew off.

Immediately she set out to take a shower and change. When she finished she was wearing a sculpted trench coat that fitted her like a dress with elegant purple designs on the bottom rim and gold interconnected buttons that ended just under her bust giving the illusion of a corset. The top buttons were open revealing a good amount of cleavage but not enough to look slutty and her neck as adorned with a black silk choker with a diamond heart on the side and lace edges. After putting on the appropriate makeup and perfume she teleported to the meeting place where she waited.

Itachi looked from his hiding spot as Sakura appeared in front of the old inn looking splendid. It was clear that she spent much time preparing herself for their little rendezvous. Even at this distance he could smell the exotic orchids from her perfume that drove his senses wild.

"You look ravishing Sakura…" He whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her winding one arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Sakura leaned in to his touch and turned her head to give him a little peck on the cheek.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Itachi…?" She asked spinning around to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you help me back there? I want a straight answer."

"I helped you because you needed medical attention, and I was a person who could give it."

"It could cause you trouble with your village."

"Does it look like care? For all I know those bastards could all up and die."

"Why so bitter?"

"Because they exiled me and now they want their tool back…"

"Exiled… I presume it was because you didn't kill my brother?"

"Yes… But the exile part wasn't the worst of it."

"What was then…?"

"Seeing all my so called friends and family stand there and look at me like they didn't even know who I am…" Sakura finished with a sigh.

Itachi knew exactly how it felt to have nobody when you need them the most. He noticed that she looked away and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger gently tilting her face towards his and placing a soft kiss on her lips which she instantly responded to She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it and pressed forward till their bodies were flush against each other. Sakura welcomed his touch, for some reason she felt she could trust him letting her guard down and accepting his advances. The kiss grew more heated and soon they found themselves lying on the ground with Itachi on top. Finally parting for air Sakura blushed like mad seeing the position they were in. They rose back to their feet dusting off neither really knowing what to say next. Itachi suddenly remembered something and smirked picking Sakura up bridal style and dashing off away from the village.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrieked.

"You'll see." He smirked as he came to a stop.

"Uchiha this isn't funny you…" Her words were cut off when he spun her around to the image of a beautiful lake packed with lotus flowers the edges covered in cherry blossom trees. Sakura was mute. This place was incredible. She turned confused at Itachi who only made a gesture for her to sit next to hi o a rock. Sakura followed not asking a thing.

"I thought you would enjoy this…" He sad pulling her close till she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here…" Sakura turned to kiss his cheek but at the last moment he turned his head catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura welcomed it; she used one arm for support while she draped the other over his chest. Itachi pulled her up till she was straddling him. Sakura blushed at this position but did nothing to stop him.

"You know Sakura I could be some horrible raping maniac…" he smirked

"Do you think I can't defend myself Itachi?"

**(Meanwhile)**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun we've been walking for hours can we rest for the night?" A red head begged as her leader only grunted in response.

"I agree with Karin-bitch we're in enemy territory and night travel is very dangerous. We don't need to fight blindly." Suigetsu advised.

"…Fine." As the four settled for the night Karin suddenly bolted up her chakra sensing skills blaring.

"Sasuke-kun your brother is close…" Sasuke bolted up ready for attack.

"Where is he?"

"He's not alone. The pink bitch is with him. I don't sense any chakra flares so their obviously not fighting. I'll bet he kidnapped her." She squealed at the thought of Making Sakura look so weak in Sasuke's eyes he would never be interested in her. She pointed the way and they headed to the lake.

Reaching the designated place Sasuke almost fell off his feet at the sight. It was that shocking. Sakura was sitting in Itachi's lap her head cradled in the hollow of his neck talking with him small nothings like the constellations and old legends. Itachi was responding to the conversation smiling joking and generally enjoying her presence. To whomever saw than they looked like old tome sweethearts rather than enemies. Sasuke appeared in front of the couple and they bolted up on their feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a snarl.

"Besides the obvious little brother?" Itachi was amused by his sudden appearance. "I'm just spending some quality time with _**my**_ Sakura-chan." He emphasized on 'my' letting Sasuke know that there was something between them. Sakura glanced at Karin and frowned. She was the reason her night with Itachi was interrupted so rudely.

"_Itachi I'm using a telepathic link between us so they can't hear us."_

"_Very well, what is it?" _He mentally replied.

"_I suggest we get rid of the whore. That way he won't be able to find you again."_

"_A wise suggestion. Do you have anything in mind?"_

"_I've always wanted to try something out." _Sakura smirked.

"_By all means show me…"_

"I should have known you were a whore Sakura…" Sasuke turned to her.

"For your info Uchiha this is only our first date and we haven't done anything, if this is what you red mongrel shoved in that empty egg you call a head." Sakura smirked as Karin fumed.

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk to my Sasuke-kun that way!"

"Thank you for reminding me of your presence. Here's a little thanks for ruining our night." Sakura smirked as her eyes turned an incandescent demonic red. It looked like she was firing lasers but it went through Karin.

"Is that all you can… Wait what's happening to me…" Karin cried as she started trembling and a few seconds later she turned to stone leaving Sasuke and the other two staring in horror at their fallen team mate. Itachi only smirked as Sakura circled the statue.

"So how do you like your new prison Karin?" She asked the statue. "Perfectly conscious but unable to move… frozen in time for as long as I see fit!" Sakura snarled as she returned o her spot near Itachi. Sasuke was about to attack but stopped all together when Sakura glared at him. "If I were you I would get lost before you end up like her…" Sakura motioned for the statue.

"Foolish little brother. This is what happens when you take advice from Orochimaru. You've lost the person that would have probably been the most help in killing me." He smirked winding an arm around her waist. "Now Sakura is my lover…" He smirked.

"Sakura was and always will be my fangirl…" Sasuke stated smugly but immediately shut up when Itachi smirked. He pulled Sakura to him executing an elegant dip worthy of an expert tango dancer and kissed her so passionately she felt her knees go weak. Sasuke on the other hand sought his chance as her eyes were closed and attacked with his chidori on full blast but he ended up hitting the ground. Looking up he saw Sakura and Itachi I the same position up a branch in the tree the two never breaking the kiss. Itachi spun her up and into his arms looking at his furious little brother and at Sakura's satisfied smirk.

"Itachi we should retire for the night…" Sakura said tiredly.

"Then until next time we meet." He smirked kissing her one last time before both disappeared. Sasuke was stunned but made his way back to camp with the statue of Karin. First order of business was to find a cure for her so she could lead him t Itachi. His mind kept going back to the scene where Itachi and Sakura were so intimate with each other. He couldn't believe the mistakes he had made and now not only did he need to find his brother but also he needed to find a way to get past Sakura and possibly win her back. He had his hands full.

Sakura teleported back home changing quickly into her nightgown and got ready for bed thinking about what Itachi had said. His Sakura His lover… Did he really have feelings for her so fast? Sakura couldn't be sure. She went to sleep with many unanswered questions.

**(Akatsuki base…)**

Itachi was just arriving when he woke up face to face with Pain. He had an amused glint in his eye that Itachi didn't quite like.

"I see you're having fun Uchiha cut really you didn't need to sneak out of the base to meet your little girlfriend especially when I'm planning to recruit her." Itachi only stood there emotionless mask on but inside alarms were blaring. "Seeing how you two get along so well together you'll be assigned to retrieve her and you'll be partnered with her if she passes the initiation..." He smirked leaving the Uchiha dumbstruck. Itachi retreated to his chamber thinking of ways he would break the news to her without her hating him. She had given him another chance at life and even if it was selfish, he wanted her… He wanted her so badly it hurt. He finally le sleep take over his world thinking about Sakura. His Sakura…

_**A.N:Review plz I wanna know what you think XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Medusa 2**

The next day was plain for Sakura. No hospital work, no missions and definitely no mood for training. Sakura wouldn't let it show bus she was lonely… But not nearly enough to have the traitors back in her life. And now with this sunny day with nothing to do Sakura was left up a tree alone in her thoughts with the same unanswered questions from yesterday. Did Itachi Uchiha really love her? He called her his lover but with someone like him you could never be sure unless he tells it in your face. Sakura really needed someone to talk to right now… Her mind kept going back to the mesmerizing black depths of his eyes and his devilish smirk. Only then Sakura realized she was daydreaming about him. In only two meetings Itachi had completely conquered her thoughts, making her crave for his presence. Sakura kept telling herself that she needed to go slow; she needed to calm down and not get too involved, Uchihas were unpredictable and she could wind up heartbroken again but her heart already told her that she was in love head over heels with him. If this is love at first sight she could only hope it was mutual. Sakura was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called her. It was Kakashi. Sakura didn't feel like talking but this was her old sensei and even if he preferred her male team mates leaving her to train alone she had to be polite with him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself…" He said appearing on the same branch she was and looking away from his book.

"Hello sensei…" She said looking into the horizon.

"I see you've lost your talkative nature… You used to brighten up everybody's day with your smiles and chats."

"Did you come here for a specific reason or do you just want to bug me…?" Sakura went straight to the point frowning.

"I hear you are avoiding your old friends and you beat up your father…"

"I don't fraternize with deserters and I do not have a father. The only reason I fought back was because e slapped me. I'm over eighteen have the right to refuse to listen to things I do not want to hear…"

"You're only being difficult Sakura. You have to forgive them sometime… After all you came back to the village…"

"The only reason I came back was to avoid becoming a missing nin. I know the elders would have wanted me to refuse so they could force me back and keep me prisoner here."

"Alright now you're exaggerating…"

"Am I? They didn't hesitate to exile me for a failed mission and they did it on only theories, not hard hitting evidence and now they want their tool back. How do you consider that an exaggeration?"

"Leaving the elders aside your friends miss you…"

"Until the next time the elders think I should take an extended vacation…" Sakura growled disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Kakashi alone.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Sasuke and his team had finally reached the southern part of Iwa, dragging Karin's statue with them. This place was remote ad they had a small chance that they could bring her back to normal so she can track not only Itachi but also Sakura. Sasuke was getting frustrated. They had already visited thirty doctors and they either didn't know what to do or they looked at them like they were mad. Sasuke finally decided to call it a night and they headed to the nearest inn to check in for the night considering they had carried that thing all day. Entering the inn he ordered two rooms and were about to leave when the inn keeper yelled at them.

"Wait up people I want to talk to you…" Sasuke turned at the old man looking skeptically but never the less he waited to hear what he had to say. He watched as the old man circled the statue a few times before excitedly talking. "Sunny… This is the absolute best carved statue I've ever seen; the details are amazing and her face is horrid, expressing the purest fear and horror…" Suigetsu burst out laughing knowing that Karin could hear this. It was priceless seeing as Sasuke looked stunned while the old man admired how hideous Karin was.

"Look mister this is complicated you see…"

"Are you selling? Name your price boy I'm an antique collector and money's not an issue. You really have good tastes…" The man said as he looked for his money bag.

"She's human. Her name is Karin and she's been turned into stone." Sasuke finally snapped annoyed.

"What ninja technique could possibly do this?" The old timer asked confused.

"Some pink haired chick did it with her eyes…" Suigetsu told him as they prepared to leave…

"Sounds like Medusa to me…" The old man mused. That stopped them in their tracks. It was the first thing that might remotely explain what happened to Karin.

"What's a Medusa?" Suigetsu asked confused.

"Come inside to my house right near the inn and I'll explain everything." He old man offered as he guided them. Once in they took a seat and he started telling them the story. "It's a legend from ancient Greece. Medusa was a very beautiful girl who had many suitors. Her most beautiful asset was her beautiful hair, and she became an important figure in the goddess Athena's temple. One day while praying the sea god Neptune ravished her out of wedlock inside the temple. Athena was so repulsed that her temple was desecrated that she cursed Medusa, turning her hair into snakes and the power to turn anyone who looked straight at her into stone. Eventually Medusa was killed and her head used as a weapon. This is the story that everyone knows."

"It explains what could have happened to Karin but Medusa is dead for millennia…" Sasuke mused.

"Well there's another not so known legend of the Medusa that says she learned to control her powers and eventually turned back into a human sealing her powers in an amulet that depicts her face when she was a monster. The amulet known as the mask of Medusa is said to have been passed down from generation to generation to her descendents. If what this young man said is true…" He said pointing at Suigetsu. "… You have encountered one of her descendents… and only the one who did this can bring her back…" He said looking at the statue. Alarms were blaring in Sasuke's head. He had indeed seen an amulet fitting the description on Sakura's neck. It was true, only Sakura could undo what had been done. Now the question was how to convince her to do it without himself being turned into a hallway decoration Sasuke had his work cut out for. "But be warned young man that the amulet cannot be taken by force. If this is done the person will immediately turn to stone permanently and the amulet will return it its rightful owner.…" The old man warned.

**(Akatsuki Base)**

Itachi was getting ready to go after Sakura. All day Kisame had asked him about the person who put the gloss on his cheek and now was really the first time he had some piece. He packed his weapons just in case and set off. At his speed it didn't take long for him to reach Konoha and he started feeling around for her chakra first at the hospital, then the training grounds and finally her house.

Mister Haruno wanted desperately to talk to his daughter. Ever since she was born she had been daddy's little girl and even if he was playing tough he missed her with all his heart. She had good reason to hate him… He had kicked her out when he knew that she would go anyway never giving her the chance to explain herself and he had been so repulsed by the fact that she could have committed something illegal for that bastard drove him insane. Finally he reached her house masking his chakra and found her swinging peacefully while reading a book. Always a book worm like he knew her but he was stunned when out of the blue a cloaked figure appeared. It was Itachi Uchiha and he was near his daughter. He was about to burst out to protect her but froze when he saw her look up to him smiling.

"Hello Itachi… To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sweetly as she made room on the swing for him. He joined her on the swing winding an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Sakura giggled kissing his cheek and nesting her head on his shoulder. Mister Haruno felt he was about to pass out from what he was seeing.

"I have some news… He trailed of hesitating for a moment. He really was afraid of her reaction. Deciding to do it already he continued. "Leader wants you to join the Akatsuki. I'll use force if I have to…" He trailed off not wanting to see hatred in her face. Sakura was stunned to hear the greatest criminal organization in the world wanted her to join. She thought about it for a few seconds weighing her options, and then looked at Itachi. He was looking the other way. Did he fear she would hate him? Even if he were to force her she wouldn't hate him. After all it was their leader's idea and he was only doing his job. Sakura smiled knowing that whatever feelings he had for her were real.

"You won't have to use force…" She soothed as she grabbed his chin gently pulling him to look in her eyes. "I'll do it…" By this time mister Haruno was fuming. How could his daughter accept such a thing? For a second Itachi wanted to jump up to the heavens. Was she really accepting? He had been so preoccupied thinking what would happen if she refused he forgot entirely to consider what would happen if she accepted. He smiled down at his cherry blossom and caught her in a passionate kiss pouring all his feelings into it, holding her in a tight embrace. Sakura's father was shocked to see his daughter act this way. He had never seen her with a man but now that he did he decided it was time to act before she left with the bastard. He jumped out from his hiding spot only to wake up pinned to a tree with kunais and two pairs of angry eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Sakura-chan… who is this…?" Itachi asked venom dripping from his voice as Mister Haruno only trembled. He knew the kid had killed his family… What if he decided to kill him too? He had seen him when he was young in the village, always polite and always with a blank face but now that he saw Itachi angry it was a terrifying sight.

"Biologically he's my father, nothing more…" Sakura answered pissed as she glared at her father. "I thought I told you to never contact me again." She growled between her teeth.

"Why? So you could be free to fuck any criminals you want? I should have known I've raised a whore. The way you act around this criminal…" He yelled back only to receive a slap not from Sakura but from Itachi.

"Sakura-chan you should go pack while I have a word or two with your father…" Sakura could feel the anger coming off him in waves, but did as she was told leaving to pack everything she needed. Itachi on the other hand pulled her father from the kunais and slammed him into the tree knocking the wind out of his lungs keeping a hand firmly on his neck.

"I don't know what your problem is nor do I care… but if you ever insult Sakura again it will be your last… Since you are her father I suppose you deserve to know my intentions with her. I fully intend to marry her some day." Itachi smirked as Mister Haruno's eyes widened at the thought of Sakura and him walking down the aisle. Then he had a vision of Sakura pregnant and having his child. He was so panicked he started breathing heavily, and fisted Itachi's cloak.

"I won't let you take her away…" He managed to growl out.

"Then why didn't you stand up for her when she needed you the most? Or did you think I didn't know. Unlike you I listened to what she had to say and even if I know her for about five days I know her better then you'll ever do." That shut him up. As much as he wanted to deny it Itachi Uchiha was right. He was surprised that this so called killer, cold blooded and cruel had warmed up to his daughter. He saw Itachi do a quick hand sign and he felt his chakra levels plummet. He had only learned basic ninja techniques to protect his family and he was by far inferior to his daughter and Itachi. He felt himself being dropped to the ground and Itachi turn. Managing to look past his he saw Sakura come out with a small backpack. Instantly he could tell she had cried even under all her smoky black eye makeup and instantly he felt guilty. Itachi made his way to her and caught her in an embrace kissing her gently as if to reassure her that everything was alright. He embraced her as she wound her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. He made the necessary hand signs for teleportation but before they poofed away his ears caught Sakura's father wishing them the best of luck and giving them his blessings. They reappeared before the lake where they were last night and from there they went on foot. Unlike when he came this time it was a leisurely stroll rather than a race at ninja speed. Itachi was taking his time as he knew she wasn't going anywhere and he liked it. Suddenly he thought that it was taking too long and that she needed rest so he picked her up bridal style ignoring her protests and picked up his speed managing to reach the base in one hour's time.

Kisame was waiting hidden in the bushed eagerly awaiting his partner and the new member when he poofed right in front of the base with a protesting girl in his arms.

"Itachi will you please put me down already I can walk by myself." She protested as he finally set her down. Kisame had a grin plastered on his face as he saw his partner smile at her.

"Sakura-chan you better get used to this, I love caring you around." Kisame couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean you love keeping your hand on my ass you pervert!" She pouted as he grabbed her arm and guided her inside. Kisame had to admit she was something. Her black outfit something he had never seen on a ninja before (_**A.N: check out outfits on my profile**_.) although she seemed awfully familiar. But when he saw her hair in a glossy pink thick braid that almost touched the ground he recognized her instantly. It was Sakura Haruno. She was the only kunoichi he had ever seen with this hair color. He couldn't believe that this was her she looked awfully different from last time he had seen her in Konoha. Deciding to make his presence known he burst out of his hiding spot and greeted Itachi.

"Hey Itachi-san so this is our new member eh? She's a keeper." He grinned looking intently at Sakura. She flatly ignored him standing closer to Itachi s he glared at his partner. "Your two are perfect for each other. You're both boring…" Kisame pouted as he left. Itachi took Sakura's hand and led her in through the maze of corridors until they reached the leader's office. He knocked on the door and it opened revealing a dark office with a strange pierced man looking at them. Pein motioned for them to sit down.

"Seeing the condition you two are in I presume you agreed to join this organization peacefully…" He mused looking Sakura up and down. He had to suppress a smirk from crawling up his face s he saw her. She would be entertaining that was sure. She was beautiful and he had to suppress a shudder of excitement as he thought about the things he could do to her. "You have one week to rest and train after this you will be initiated into our little group. Be warned that treachery is punished with death…" Sakura only nodded and he dismissed them. When they were about to exit he called. "I almost forgot you will be sharing a room with Itachi until yours is finished." They nodded again and Itachi led her to his room. It was dark and spacious. In terms of furniture it was the bare essentials, a desk, some bookshelves, a large bed and dresser, ad on the far end there was a couch. Itachi made some room for her things in his dresser and then pointed out the bathroom in case she wanted to wash up.

"Sorry for invading your personal space Itachi…" Sakura trailed off. He smiled pulling her into a soft kiss.

"It's nothing, last time I had to share my room was when I recruited Deidara and all his mouths drool in his sleep…" Itachi shuddered at the memory of the massive puddles of drool he found every morning for a month. Sakura giggled and went to the bathroom to change. She wore a simple satin black nightgown that reached her knees and had lace edges. Going out she hit a wall of flesh. Looking up she saw Itachi topless smirking down at her. She wanted to settle on the couch but a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sakura asked blushing.

'The couch is way uncomfortable Sakura you can take the bed."

"I won't be able to sleep all night knowing I stole your bed…" She admitted.

"Then we can sleep together, either way I'm not leaving you on the couch." Sakura flushed bright red but nodded to his idea leaving him to carry her to the bed. He set her down and climbed in with her pulling her close till their chests touched and he felt her full breasts pressed against him. He kissed her on the top of the head and pulled the blankets over them.

By the next morning Sakura woke up early to the image of a sleeping Itachi in front of her. Sakura smiled looking t how peaceful he looked. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up but just as she was about to succeed she was pulled back straddling his waist.

"And just where did you think you were sneaking out Sa-ku-ra-chan?" He whispered seductively in her ear making pleasant shivers run up and down her spine.

"Just to wash up. You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake you…" after some wiggling, she finally managed to break free from his hold and take a shower. She came out in a pair of black tight pants; gothic spiked boots that reached her knees a white long sleeved silk blouse covered by black vest and black lace gloves that reached her elbow. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail with a lace hair band and no makeup on. Itachi went in just after her and when he came out he found the bed made and her things put in order. Sakura was sitting quietly reading a book on the couch. He looked at her and saw that she had put on dark makeup which he decided he didn't like. It made her look older and hid her natural beauty.

"You shouldn't put on so much makeup; it hides your natural beauty…" He stated leaning down to kiss her. "And stop making the bed; we have a maid for things like this…"

"Sorry, just a habit. No matter how many maids I still make the bed and clean up." She smiled. Just as they were about to get up and out the door burst open revealing Tobi running all over the room asking about the new member followed by the so called maid and Deidara looking apologetically from the door.

"Sorry un. I tried to keep them at bay but I couldn't handle both…" Itachi only nodded and grabbed Tobi by the scruff of the neck holding him like a cat. He calmed down and saw Sakura sitting stunned on the couch.

"You're the new member? Hi I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy, what's your name? Why do you look like a raccoon? Do you want to be friends?" He asked excitedly as he waved at Sakura.

"Well yes I'm the new member and my name is Sakura, it's just my makeup and yes I would like to be friends." She answered all his questions smiling awkwardly at the masked man. He managed to get away from Itachi and give her a bear hug so tight she thought she would be squished. Then he ran out the hall screaming 'Tobi made a new friend' waking up the entire base. The maid made a beeline for Itachi and grabbed his arm rubbing suggestively against it with her breasts.

"Itachi-chan, who is this bimbo and why is she a member?" She asked giving Sakura the evil eye and a taste of her squeaky voice. Itachi didn't answer only pushed her off and went to Sakura winding an arm around her waist making the other girl growl.

"Her name is Sakura and she's a member because she's a strong and capable kunoichi and medic nin unlike you. And next time make sure you do your duty before ten in the morning Tashiko." He growled taking Sakura's hand and leading her out to the main room where she could get accustomed to the other members.

"Hey you're the girl that fought Sasori-danna." Deidara exclaimed shocked.

"Yes I'm Sakura nice to meet you…" She smiled walking past him with Itachi

**(Meanwhile…)**

Sasuke and his team were just reaching the outskirts of Konoha to look for a certain pink haired girl when Anbu squads appeared from all sides. Luckily they didn't spot them. Sasuke left Juugo with the statue and along with Suigetsu went into the village to search for Sakura. They used a transformation jutsu to look like simple civilians as they traveled through Sasuke's old home passing Naruto and Ino practicality in panic mode. Idiots…

"I've told you Naruto that Sakura is a whore. Why else would you think she ran off with Itachi Uchiha? And you felt bad for her and managed to drag us to welcome her!" She screeched as Naruto almost cried out.

"How on earth should I have known she was planning to join the Akatsuki?" He screeched. "Maybe he kidnapped her you know she's not strong enough to face him."

"Kidnapped my ass, you saw firsthand the earth quakes she made while training. Hell if she fisted the ground once she would have alerted the whole village but she didn't even fight. She went peacefully and considering the perfume that lingered in the air you can't say she was surprised. She's a traitor just like the Uchihas; I hope she hangs!" Ino screeched waving her arms like a mad bird on crack. Sasuke on the other hand sped through the trees somewhere remote where no one could hear him and roared his frustrations out.

"I'LL GET YOU ANIKIIIIIIIIII!"

**(Akatsuki base…)**

Sakura had just entered with Itachi the main room where the other Akatsuki members were waiting.

"So this is the fucking new member! Great we needed another pussy. Tashiko's was getting pretty loose. It's like trying to fuck a bucket with a hot dog." Hidan laughed as he made his way to Sakura but two pairs of red eyes made him back off. He knew Itachi's sharingan but not what she could do with her eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you." A blew haired woman said smiling. "My name is Konan."

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you two." Sakura smiled shaking hands.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan's partner mumbled shaking her hand.

"Zetsu…" The plant man presented himself appearing through the wall.

"You know us." Kisame smirked scratching Sasori's head, the puppet master looking like he would decapitate him at any moment. He turned to Sakura and nodded, she did the same and a few seconds later Tashiko burst in looking like a pole dancer, wearing almost nothing.

"The name's Tashiko and I am the head woman around here." She presented herself smugly as everyone sweat dropped.

"Well head woman get to work and start breakfast. It's nearing lunch already." Kisame complained to the lazy whore. She was always out fucking someone or on her shopping trips and thus never doing her work properly. And her cooking left much to be desired. It either tasted like glue or it was burnt and Kakuzu was way too cheap to hire someone else.

"What do I look like? A servant?" She screeched

"A maid more precisely. You remember your job don't you…?" Sasori reminded her. She only huffed and went out of the base.

"If pinky is so special then why doesn't she cook?" She yelled slamming the door.

"Just like her un… Always needing someone to put her in her place…" Deidara sighed as he went to find her.

"Don't bother Deidara-san I'll cook this time…" Sakura offered. "Could you point me to the kitchen?" She asked them. Kakuzu offered to take her there. Upon reaching it she saw that it was in perfect condition. She checked the fridge and cabinets and found more than enough ingredients. She cooked fast knowing the members were hungry. She started with baby spinach and chicken salad for the appetizer, some chicken parmesano for the main course and a large fruit salad for desert along with lime and mint cocktails. She then called everyone to eat.

"This is good shit. It's settled you cook from now on!" Hidan exclaimed enjoying his first proper meal in what seemed like ages.

"You have to tell me the recipes Sakura-chan." Konan squealed.

"It's delicious…" Sasori trailed of not really knowing what else to say as everyone else nodded. Eventually Pein came out of his office.

"Take out?"

"Nope, Sakura…" Kisame responded as she set him a plate. Just as she was about to serve desert Tashiko entered in a more than good mood.

"I've decided to forgive you all for earlier and honor you with my fabulous cooking." She bragged striking a pose like one of those TV show cooks.

"Too late bitch Sakura already honored us with something edible." Hidan said finishing his meal. Everyone left Tashiko alone in the kitchen looking stunned. Suddenly Pein yelled.

"If you want to make yourself useful do the dishes and after this finish cleaning Sakura's future room. I'll inspect and if you slack off again I'll personally rid this place of you…" He ordered leaving for his office. Itachi and Sakura found themselves alone again in his room relaxing. Itachi was lying on his back with Sakura resting her head on his chest, both enjoying the quiet moment. After this morning Itachi was sure the other members were interested in Sakura and he had absolutely no intention of sharing her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sakura-chan?" He suddenly asked.

"As long as somebody else does the dishes…" She giggled as she snuggled closer to him giving him a kiss on the chin.

"Feel like training a little?"

"Of course Itachi-kun…" Sakura blushed as she realized her slip up. Itachi rolled them over until he was hovering over her. He leaned own to whisper in her ear.

"I love the way my name sounds with the suffix coming from your sweet mouth…" He said nibbling her earlobe. He trailed kisses from her temple to her nose and finally he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Sakura responded with the same gentleness wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer o her as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Neither knew for how long they kissed but they were suddenly startled by a piercing scream. They looked up to see Tashiko in the door in only underwear looking utterly horrified.

"What in the name of all that's holly are you doing to _**My**_ Itachi-chan?" She screeched lunging for the couple.

"Your Itachi-chan never existed. In here there's only Sakura's Itachi-kun." Itachi growled as he slammed the door in her face. Sakura could only giggle as he returned to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. She thinks she can do whatever she wants if she dose sexual favors. I've never touched her. Even S-class criminals have fears and my fear is the diseases she might carry." He admitted to Sakura's delight.

"How about that training session you promised?" She asked sweetly as he only nodded and guided her to the training grounds were Deidara and Kakuzu were already at it.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to train with us?" Deidara yelled stopping.

"Why else would we have come here…?" She smiled.

"Hey pinky I'll fight you." Kisame yelled from his resting spot. Sakura only nodded and took a fighting stance. Kisame immediately tried to use Samehada to drain Sakura's chakra but she was fast to dodge, touching the ground and tangling Kisame's legs with strong vines. He broke free opting for his water clones circling Sakura. Before he could touch her metal spikes emerged from the ground destroying his clones and Sakura appeared in front of him giving him a firm punch to the jaw. He was getting frustrated by now. He wouldn't let pinky win on the first go, hell no. He summoned the water dragon but Sakura madder it explode with her very own version of chidori and managed to land him another blow this time to the stomach. Deidara entered the fight airborne making it somewhat unfair for Sakura.

"Two men versus one girl, it's a little unfair…for you!" Sakura hollered as she punched the ground hard. Instead of a crater the earth started shaking and a gigantic hand emerged. The thing continued to emerge from the ground until Kisame and Deidara were faces with an enormous rock giant at least two miles tall. The monstrosity advanced towards the causing earth quakes with each step it took making even the leader come out to see what the fuck was happening. Deidara went into battle mode and used his clay bombs on the thing but only managed to scratch the surface. Then the giant extended its hand and caught Deidara and his bird.

They thought he was crushed until it opened his hand revealing Deidara hanging upside down by his leg on a vine yelling his lungs out and with no chakra left. The giant set him down gently and turned towards Kisame who was waving Samehada like a white flag surrendering. The giant crawled back into the pit where it came from and Sakura who seemed to appear from nowhere sealed it.

"Where were you?" Kisame asked.

"I was on his head or are you blind?" Sakura teased. "Anyone else want to train? I've got my initiation in a week." Sakura asked looking around.

"Actually you don't need an initiation after this display. You are officially an Akatsuki member." Pein appeared winding an arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her against his chest. Sakura wanted so bad to yell and tell him to keep his hands to himself but he was the leader and she opted to just wiggle out of his grasp and back to Itachi who now seemed to be her safe zone. Itachi grabbed her waist and took her back inside to his room. He knew that Pein bothered her with his gesture.

"Itachi-kun, I really don't like the way he's acting towards me…" Sakura mumbled as Itachi only soothed her.

"It's alright Sakura. Your mine now and I'm not letting anything happen to you…" He kissed Sakura right there in the hall ignoring Tashiko as she passed by fuming. They were interrupted again by Hidan's yell.

"Hey pinky how about making dinner. The whore's having PMS again. Plus her cooking tasted like crap." He yelled from the end of the hall. "And next time get a room you two." He finished laughing.

"Am I the only one who wants to punch the guy through the wall?" Sakura asked as she headed for the kitchen, this time with Itachi closely following. The whole time Sakura cooked they talked about different things like favorite foods, colors, hobbies and generally knowing each other better. Surprisingly they had a lot in common. They both liked reading and their space; they enjoyed sweets, something Sasuke hated… They got along pretty well. Not arguing once. As Sakura finished setting up the table the other members came in attracted by the alluring smell.

"Is Sakura-chan cooking again un?" Deidara asked taking a seat.

"Apparently yes…" Kakuzu muttered not really wanting to show anyone he enjoyed her presence.

"We might have to put up a smell proof barrier or we'll risk to be attacked by a rabid pack of restaurant owners with contracts." Kisame joked.

"Will Sakura-chan please teach Tobi how to make cookies?" Tobi asked sweetly.

"How about I show you tomorrow Tobi? Desert is already in the oven." She replied apologetically. He only squealed excited and ate in silence. As per usual Tashiko was nowhere to be found. As they finished Sakura served them desert and Tashiko entered bragging about her fabulous cooking that nobody wanted.

"I see the new servant's doing her job." She snarled at Sakura.

"Correction, The new member it doing your job which I hear, you suck at." Sakura replied truly tired of Tashiko's big mouth.

"How dare you…"

"She dared because she's your superior and you better learn to respect her." Pein interrupted her rant. She never back talked Pein because out of all the Akatsuki except Itachi he was the one who would never let her get away with it. She already felt inferior to the new girl but she would be dammed if she left pinky steal her spot light. She looked at the way they were placed at the table noticing Pein sitting next to her on the right and Itachi on the left, both stealing glances at her from time to time. Oh this would be good, the two most powerful Akatsuki fighting over the new member. Sakura was paying attention only to Itachi and pretending to not notice Pein. Tashiko felt jalousie bubble up in her system as she never had this kind of attention before. She was mostly fucking them so she wouldn't have to do chores so much but no one would ever consider her more than an easy fuck. Never had they intervened when she was insulted or upset but the leader himself defended Sakura. The bitch had to go… She thought as she looked at the menu.

"I'm not eating that, it's full of fat." She complained as she saw the roast Sakura had served expecting her to get up and cook her something else.

"Then by all means the refrigerator is over there, make yourself something. I didn't put a lock on it. I'm not the maid, you are. But if the other members prefer my cooking I'll cook for them. If you don't like it feel free to make yourself something. Nobody's getting paid to serve you…" Sakura answered pointing at the refrigerator. She was about to complain when Pein nodded at Sakura's logic leaving no room for complaints. Desert was served and Sakura gave them glazed pineapple with vanilla ice cream. And then headed for her and Itachi's room where she took a long relaxing shower and changed into her nightgown coming out as Itachi came in.

"We have a mission Sakura-chan. We're to investigate the existence of a teleportation scroll and if it exists we have to retrieve it. The scroll is said to be named Utawa and..."

"Itachi-kun I know where it is. It's in an old underground monastery in rice country. I've heard of it long ago and I've read it. It opens portals that transport you anywhere on a planet. There is also another sister scroll that is said to transport people in other dimensions and planets but I don't know where that one is." Sakura explain as Itachi took everything in.

"And how do you know about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"After I was exiled all my training was based on ancient legends and powers long forgotten. The scroll is over six thousand years old if I'm not mistaken and there was a copy of it in a book I've read. It also had the history and coordinates where the original is." Sakura explained.

"And where is this book?"

"In Transylvania… Malachi Castle… I've lived there with my aunt… until she died…" Sakura said sadly, the memories of the good times with her old aunt flooding her memory. Itachi sensed her sadness at the memory of her aunt and instantly felt like a jerk for interrogating her and bringing up painful memories. It was clear that they were close. He hugged her nuzzling her neck and showering her with soft kisses.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to bring up painful memories…"

"It's alright Itachi you didn't know. Maybe someday we'll go there." She smiled kissing his cheek Itachi was happy that all was forgiven and that she had returned to her normal loving self. Sadness was a feeling that didn't fit her he concluded. They crawled under the blankets together and Itachi wound his arms around her waist pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Itachi-kun. I love you…" She was half asleep when she said that but it was enough to wake Itachi up and look at her with a smile on his face.

"I love you too my Sakura-chan…" He smiled kissing her on the forehead as he laid down letting darkness envelop his world. Nothing had ever given him the feeling of pure bliss that those three words that came out of her sweet mouth had. His heart was beating slightly harder and his stomach was filled with butterflies and yet all this didn't disturb his slumber. Knowing that Sakura was willingly his and only his gave him a sense of peace.

**(Meanwhile)**

Sasuke and his team were following leads from different leads searching for the Akatsuki base. After what seemed like ages that Sasuke blew off steam punching trees and rocks with his chidori until finally he managed to calm down enough to think clear, Personally Suigetsu thought it was because he ran out of chakra or else he would have continued they had finally managed to think a plan that would insure Sakura turn Karin back to normal. Now they were heading towards the Akatsuki base in Ame. If Akatsuki was hiring they would apply. Juugo was still carrying Karin's statue not wanting to risk putting it in a scroll as Suigetsu suggested. Itachi was in for the surprise of his life, Sasuke thought with a smirk.

**(Akatsuki base…) **

Itachi and Sakura woke up early that day and Sakura was surprised to find Itachi in a wonderfully good mood. He was all hugs and kisses and smiles all day which was rather odd for the usually reserved Uchiha. Sakura cooked a hasty breakfast and left it on the table for the other members along with a note telling them to look for desert inside the fridge. Sakura had received her ring which had a picture of medusa on it rather than a kanji like the others and cloak that morning and was surprised the cloak was made to fit her like her trench coats. They got ready packing lightly, if everything went to plan the mission wouldn't take more than maximum seven hours. The set out at ninja speed for the monastery.

About half an hour later after they left, Sasuke and his team arrived with the statue of Karin in tow. Pein was the first to greet them with a very unpleased expression on his face.

"I wish to join Akatsuki…" Sasuke went straight to the point…

You're Itachi's younger brother… To what do I owe this sudden interest in my organization?" Pein asked skeptical.

"For one I wish to be on the winning side and two this will make me stronger…"

"And what's with the statue…" He asked smirking.

"Sakura is the best person to answer that…" Sasuke growled at the memory of her and his brother together.

"I might find some use for you…" Pein mused. Itachi was truly in for a mega surprise…

_**A.N: Review plz I wanna know what you think. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern medusa 3**

Itachi and Sakura were going at mega speed towards the ancient monastery. Originally it was a temple that sunk into the ground miraculously remaining intact and the monks built a roof over it and planted diverse plants hiding it from the world. It was hard to access and people stopped coming to it turning it into a place only for monks. They slowed down once Sakura said they were reaching the sacred lands and went peacefully towards the entrance which was a seemingly extinct lava vein. It amazed Itachi, the effort these people put into concealing their heritage, if he would have seen this he would have passed it thinking it was a simple cave.

They entered and after what seemed like forever they were greeted by a pair of monks. They were very old, probably over eighty clad in black cloaks with hoods over their heads and complex facial tattoos.

"You are the medusa's descendent…" They recognized Sakura from her pink hair green eyes and the amulet. They were the first ones to have the original Medusa as their guardian and had a deep respect for her and her descendents. They were old people exiled for their refusal of the old ways or political reasons and the Medusa, in her monster form protected them from the guards sent into the maze to kill them. "You and your partner may pass. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" They asked bowing respectfully.

"We've come for the teleportation scroll. The scroll of Utawa…"

"The scroll is sacred and will not leave these walls but you can copy it if you wish…" Sakura nodded and followed them underground in the maze of corridors until they reached a demonic gate. The monks opened it letting Sakura and Itachi through and leading them through the secret chambers to a remote altar where the scroll was exposed on the altar sandwiched between two pieces of glass. "The scroll is over six thousand years old and it's extremely fragile so we must ask you to be very careful when handling it…" The monks said as they left. Immediately Itachi made a perfect copy on a new scroll using his sharingan for precision. It took less than thirty minutes to finish it and they were on their way, Sakura giving the monks a small note before they left.

"What was in that note you gave the monks Sakura-chan?"

"It was the number of a friend who can cast their scroll in Plexiglas so they can move more freely with it."

"Oh…" They didn't make it more than a few miles until they were ambushed by Konoha shinobi, surprisingly with Naruto leading. Naruto was mute seeing Sakura in the Akatsuki cloak holding hands with Itachi. He had hoped until now that his theory about her being kidnapped true but it was obviously wrong. Sakura glared at the shinobi keeping her calm as Itachi only looked at them with a stoic face.

"How could you Sakura…?" Naruto asked furious.

"None of your business foxy…" She smirked at his reaction. He was shocked by her comment but nevertheless maintained his position.

"Forehead you're in big trouble." Ino warned trying to attack but she stopped in her tracks when Sakura's eyes started glowing dark demonic red.

"Itachi-kun, dose leader-sama still want the nine tails?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course Sakura my love…" He smiled seeing Sakura's blush.

"Itachi-kun? Sakura my love?" Oh forehead you've lowered your standards to anyone who would fuck you eh?" Ino smirked, hearing Sakura growl. As Ino was doing the hand signs for the mind transfer jutsu Sakura shot her rays. "Is that all that's left of…" Ino didn't manage to finish her rant before she was turned into stone. The other Konoha shinobi fell like dominos curtsey of Itachi's Mangekyo leaving Naruto alone to face the two Akatsuki members.

"Why are you doing this Sakura?" He cried as they started advancing.

"It's simple Naruto. I'm a part of Akatsuki now and I love Itachi…" Sakura smiled. Itachi looked satisfied and lunged for Naruto landing him a good kick to the gut. Naruto retaliated with the rasengan but Sakura punched the ground causing his aim to be off and Itachi to land him another blow, this time to the face. They were aiming to knock him out or make the kyuubi surface.

"You know Uzumaki-san that after we extract the demon we'll kill your comrades… We can't let too many witnesses out in the open." Itachi laid the bait and Naruto took it. He freed the full nine tailed form of the kyuubi not realizing that it was exactly what they were waiting for. Itachi distracted it for a few seconds until Sakura made the necessary hand signs that flooded the place with water. Gradually it started to harden forming a circular ice altar with many concentrically positioned symbols and twelve massive towers decorated with yet more unreadable symbols capturing the kyuubi in the middle. The towers started emitting force shields immobilizing the kyuubi and spreading its arms, legs and tails positioning its chest over the middle. Yet another tower rose from the center of the structure, this one being thin like a blade and pierced the kyuubi all the way through, making all the symbols glow eerie red. The light was soon blinding and Itachi couldn't see what was going on until it dimmed. He rushed in to check on Sakura seeing her standing in the middle holding a gem roughly the dimensions of an American football with a miniature version of the kyuubi inside sitting in the fetal position and nature just managing to wake up from the ordeal.

"Is this it?" Itachi asked a little confused.

"Yes, this is the sealed form of the demon. It's pure energy. I could have made it even smaller." Sakura smiled kissing his cheek when he caught Naruto's punch that was aimed at her face and threw him back about a hundred feet.

"You're useless without the demon; probably you would be still in the ninja academy. Leave before you get killed." Itachi hissed as they ran off. After this both shinobi were tired making traveling at ninja speed nearly impossible. The trip was spent in a comfortable silence but Sakura couldn't help noticing that Itachi's eyes twitched slightly the whole way. She would have to talk to him about it when they reached base. It was well past midnight when they reached the base and they could hear Tobi inside wailing his heart out.

"TOBI IS WORRIED. WHAT IF SOMETHING HPPENED TO ITACHI-SAN AND SAKURA-CHAN? WE HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR THEM!" He screamed at Pein.

"There's no need Tobi we're here…"Sakura smiled as Tobi ran to hug her tightly.

"Tobi was so worried… Tobi thought something bad happened to Sakura-chan." He whimpered

"It's alright Tobi, nothing happened, something just got in the way and delayed us for a few hours." Sakura tried to calm him down.

"And what might that delay be making you two come back this late?" Pein asked looking at the couple. They didn't say anything only handed him the scroll and the sealed demon.

"YAY Sakura-chan and Itachi-san caught the fox!" Tobi squealed jumping up and down while Pein congratulated them on a job well done. Kisame managed to sneak near Itachi and whisper in his ear.

"Itachi-san there's some terrible news…" He said with a grim expression. Itachi knew that Kisame was a joker but when the time came he was serious and right now his words weren't encouraging. He was about to continue when three new persons entered the room shocking Itachi and Sakura who scooted next to her love. There in front of them were Sasuke and his team. Sakura felt the urge to strangle her ex team mate on the spot.

"Sasuke-kun and his team have decided to join out little group." Pein said as they took a seat. "Sakura-chan you'll be sharing Itachi's room permanently now as your supposed room will be occupied by Sasuke and his team." Sasuke's face fell at the news of Sakura and his brother sharing a room. "I hope you don't mind…"

"It's alright leader-sama, Itachi and I get along perfectly as roommates." Sakura smiled as Itachi nodded his agreement. Not letting go of Sakura's waist Itachi led her to their room where they could both blow of some steam. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Sakura snarled ready to go out and kill him. Itachi came from behind and wound his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck. Sakura relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"Calm down Sakura it's useless to throw a fit."

"I'm worried Itachi what if he tries to kill you…?" Sakura said barely audible, her voice trembling with worry. Sakura was scared for her new found love. Itachi was pretty much the only person to respect her as a kunoichi and a woman and she was grateful. She would kill Sasuke if necessary for his safety. Itachi had never had somebody to care for him so deeply and it hurt his heart to hear Sakura so worried and scared.

"Sakura… I've handled him when I was morbidly ill, I can handle him now when I'm perfectly healthy. Stop worrying it breaks me to see you this way…" He pleaded turning her around to kiss her. This time, it was more passionate, both sides wanting to relish in each other's presence. Itachi backed Sakura up until she was presses against the wall not breaking the kiss. They removed their cloaks and Itachi picked Sakura up, encouraging her to wind her legs around his waist. Sakura obeyed and he set them on the bed, their hands traveling everywhere. Itachi trailed his hands down the smooth surface of her stomach feeling how soft her skin was as she sunk her hands into his hair surprised that it was as soft and as well kept as hers.. They were completely lost in each other's pleasure until the door the door was unceremoniously slammed open and they separated looking slightly surprised at Sasuke's more than shocked face in the doorway. He was staring at his brother with eyes the size of dinner plates. Sakura was on the bed under him, their bodies pressed together their hair slightly ruffled and both panting lightly.

"Did you want something foolish little brother or did you just want to demonstrated your better at gaping like a fish and looking like a retard on crack that me…" Itachi growled really not liking the interruption. Sasuke managed to snap out of his shock and gritted through his teeth.

"Leader-sama ordered you to turn Karin back…"

"You don't give up do you…?" Sakura asked annoyed as she and Itachi followed Sasuke to the statue. Sakura's eyes started glowing incandescent green this time and shot the rays, Karin gradually turning back in a few seconds, a cry of pain leaving her mouth.

"My back hurts sooo bad. Where the fuck is the old man who called me hideous, Juugo touched my ass, what am I doing here? Get her away from me!" She finally screamed as she saw Sakura.

"Is that random or what?" Sakura asked lamely as she grabbed Itachi's hand and retreated to their room. They quickly changed into their night attire and crawled under the covers letting sleep conquer their world but not before Sakura put some chakra traps.

Next morning was a major drag for everyone. Karin had met Tashiko and were now wailing their hearts out at each other as to whom is allowed to be near Sasuke. Sakura as promised was teaching Tobi how to make cookies and Itachi was keeping a close eye on her. The fight escalated when they started to throw food at each other hitting Hidan in the face with a chocolate tart and him as a result chasing the two whores through the base with his scythe. After putting the cookies in the oven Sakura set out to make breakfast for everyone, setting the table just as the other members entered.

"What in the world happened here?" Pein asked seeing the kitchen in such a mess.

"Karin and Tashiko… Just to make it clear I'm not cleaning after them…" Sakura stated bored.

"I'll handle them after breakfast…" Pein growled pinching the bridge of his nose trying desperately to down his head ache. Sasuke leisurely walked in thinking he had the chance to talk to Sakura over breakfast but to his surprise Itachi and the Leader were on both sides of her forming an impenetrable barrier. If he didn't know better it looked like those two were competing for her attention. Sakura ate quietly between them, just as they got up from the table Karin Tashiko and Hidan ran through the door falling over the table spewing the food on it over the rest of the Akatsuki. Pein's eye twitched in annoyance as he glared daggers at the three clowns. "Give me one good reason not to kill you three on the spot."

"Don't look at me fucker they're the ones who thought it was fucking funny to reenact World War Two with anything they could find in the kitchen!" He shouted pointing at Karin and Tashiko. They stammered up excuses as they were confronted by Kakuzu but eventually ended up having to clean up the mess and await further orders. Meanwhile as per usual Itachi and Sakura retreated to their room for some much needed peace and quiet. Sakura was still worried that Itachi's eyes were bothering him but didn't quite know how to bring this up without insulting him. He on the other hand saw her tense and decided to find out exactly what was troubling his blossom.

"What is it Sakura-chan…?" He asked almost in a whisper. Sakura was scared at first to ask, what if he would get mad of feel insulted or she would insinuate he was weak unintentionally? But eventually she mustered up the courage to talk. She had to know if she could help him somehow.

"Itachi-kun, are your eyes bothering you…?" She stopped feeling him tense for a second but breathed out a sigh of relief when he nuzzled her neck.

"How did you find out?"

"Your eyes kept twitching and were unfocused every time you used the sharingan. Are you alright or in any pain?" Sakura asked carefully not wanting to make it sound like he was weak.

"You're right my eyes are bothering me… The sharingan is gradually turning me blind… Even now I can only really see outlines, colors and slight shading. The only time I see clearly is when I use the sharingan but I can' use it for sight long…" He admitted sadly.

"Would you mind if I took a look at them?"

"Sakura… If it's irreversible you'll be upset and disappointed. I don't need to see to know when you're sad or worried and it kills me." He confessed kissing her. Sakura eventually broke the kiss and looked him pleadingly in the eyes.

"Please Itachi-kun… Let me try to help. It will be worse if it is curable and I didn't do anything to help you… I don't want you to suffer…" Sakura begged hugging him tightly. Itachi sighed with a smile.

"You never give up do you…?" He chuckled lightly.

"Can I help it if I love you?" Sakura asked sweetly kissing his cheek.

"As I love you Sakura-Tenshi…" He smiled kissing her deeply. A few minutes later they separated and Sakura sat cross-legged with a pillow on her lap and motioned for Itachi to lie down. He did as he was instructed and Sakura's hands started glowing bright green.

"You might feel a slight discomfort t the beginning…" She warned him as ne only nodded and she started. First she checked the eyes for any damage and found significant burning at the back of the cornea. The rest of the eye as perfectly healthy and she continued to the surrounding muscles where there was not only burning but also much residual chakra. Sakura felt sorry for Itachi, this meant that he lived life with a constant migraine. She didn't know for how long he had this but considering the damage it was at least seven years. Last she continued to the optic nerve but found nothing wrong with it except that it was desensitized by residual chakra and she discovered some burns along the chakra network surrounding the eye. She concluded that extensive use of the sharingan causes burns and residual chakra to the parts mist strained. It would be easy to fix it and with an enforcing chakra foil in these parts he would never have to fear eye damage nor blindness again. Sakura replaced her green chakra with a soft purple one she had created herself for these kinds of precise operations. Itachi sensed the change in chakra pattern but remained silent as the head ache gradually disappeared leaving the soothing feeling of her chakra doing her work. He relaxed under her touch fully trusting her. Sakura reconstructed the damaged cells carefully and meticulously not being satisfied until she was sure that when he opened his eyes he would have perfect twenty-twenty vision. After three hours of surgery she finally added the chakra foil made from his own residual chakra so that it wouldn't feel like there was a foreign object there. It would protect his eye and surrounding muscles from damage and would help dissipate residual chakra in the future insuring he would never need any other intervention. "You can open your eyes now Itachi-kun…" She said giving him room to get up.

Slowly almost hesitantly he opened his eyes to and was astonished at how well he could see. He hadn't seen this well since he was thirteen and obtained the Mangekyou. His vision was perfect. He started looking around taking in all his surroundings, all the details and the best part was that his migraine was gone. Sakura on the other hand was nervous. Could he or couldn't he see. It was hard to tell when he as looking franticly all over the place.

"Well? Can you see?" She asked hesitantly. Itachi snapped out of his exploring when he remembered Sakura's presence and turned to her. He knew she was beautiful but now that his vision was perfect he could feast his eyes on her. He took in every little detail, how her skin would turn from pale to rosy when she blushed, how her eyes sparkled with life, how her hair framed her magnificent face and all her perfect curves. Was this creature in front of him really a ninja or was she some kind of guardian angel sent to him from the heavens.

"I… I can see… perfectly…" His voice held pure happiness as Sakura caught him in a tight embrace. He responded by kissing her pouring all he was feeling at the moment into that one single kiss. It held happiness, relief and most of all it held love. At first when he had told her father that he intended to marry her he said it to shut him up and stop calling her a whore. She was a respectable young lady but now it seemed that if their relation would keep progressing this fast it wouldn't be long until fib became fact and he would really ask her hand in marriage. He knew full well it was going very fast. Light speed some might say but this was the first time the empty hole in his soul felt truly full. It was something that started with the moment she offered him her help for no reason. The flame intensified when he kissed her for the first time and that moment for the first time in many years he felt acceptance for who he was. For Itachi the person not the shinobi, the criminal or tool, it was something that he never had even from Sasuke when they were young. He looked up to Itachi because he was Anbu not because he was his older brother. Coming back to reality the presence of her soft lips on his was driving him mad and addicted to her taste. They were sweet like pure honey and soft as silk.

He stood back in a cross-legged position with Sakura on his lap, her legs around his waist and her fingers tangled in his midnight locks. Itachi trailed his hands down the curves of her sides until he reached the hem of her blouse and carefully pealed it off her body not wanting to scare her, revealing her black lace bra. Sakura mimicked his actions and pulled his shirt over his head, raking her nails down over his chest feeling every little ridge of his muscles and they way they flexed and rippled under her soft touch.

He trailed his hands up and down her body memorizing every little dip and curve finally reaching her breasts kneading them through her bra causing Sakura to moan out loudly in his mouth. Itachi smirked into the kiss as he slipped his fingers just under her bra letting his fingers touch the soft roundness. Sakura bolted up slightly from surprise emitting a startled squeak causing Itachi to stop altogether. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"N-No you didn't, I-it's just that I've never been touched this way… It caught me by surprise…" She whispered looking away. Itachi really thought he had done something wrong until he looked at the way she looked in every direction with a giant blush on her face. Then he realized amused what the problem was. She was embarrassed of her lack of experience.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Sakura… If anything your purity gives me a sense of pride and it's an honor to know that I'm the first man to touch you like this, and if I can help it I'll be the only man that ever touches you period…" He smiled at her as he kissed her gently but they didn't manage to do anything else because Sasuke burst through the door with a pissed look on his face.

"And just what the hell are you two doing?" He snarled more at his brother that Sakura.

"Exactly the same thing we were doing last time you barged in outoto. I thought it went through that thick skull of yours that Sakura and I are in a relation and it's none of your business how physical we get." Itachi cleared his question and then looked at Sakura who was blushing like mad. "We should really start locking the door Sakura-chan…" He smirked holding her tighter. "Did you want anything?"

"I want to talk to Sakura… in private." He snarled reaching to grab her but Sakura only leaned into Itachi avoiding his hand.

"You can say anything you want to say here. I don't hold secrets from Itachi-kun." Sakura stated bluntly leaving Sasuke with his mouth agape. He was about to propose to her and ask her to help him rid the world of Itachi but instead she vehemently refused to let go of her relation with his brother and now was not even keeping secrets from him? Sasuke was outraged but he didn't let the fury consume him.

"It wasn't important…" He stated bluntly leaving. He heard the door click and immediately knew that Itachi had kept his word and locked the door. He returned groggily to his room where Suigetsu was awaiting with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Plan A didn't work hum…?"

"She's as useless as the day I left Konoha…" Sasuke muttered annoyed. "Still I won't let this interfere with my plan to kill Itachi…!" He snarled as Suigetsu frowned.

"You can't kill Itachi now that you're in Akatsuki Sasuke…" He stated bluntly.

"Do you think you're better than me?" He all but roared.

"No…"

"Then give me one good reason why I can't kill Itachi while in the Akatsuki…" Sasuke growled out at Suigetsu.

"I'll give you more than one reason. The first is the leader. If you attack Itachi you'll be attacking one of his loyal veteran shinobi and he'll see you as a traitor and maybe decide to waste your ass. Second is Pinky who would be more than happy to turn you into a garden decoration if you move just one hair out of place on 'Itachi-kun's' head. Third would be his friend blue boy that immediately warned him of your presence. You know Sasuke for a genius you're pretty dumb. I don't know if you've noticed but the Akatsuki are a pretty close knit bunch. The fact that they have meals together and joke around should have warned you. Hell if someone would have told me that S-class criminal organizations have large family style dinners together I would have laughed my ass off but I saw it with my own eyes. You're calling Sakura weak and useless but she has been in this place for maximum two days longer than you and she has completed two missions in one go and has integrated perfectly. She's a full member while we are still waiting for our initiations. She's the subject of interest for the leader and your brother and the fact that she treats the others like her friends gives her influence and she could easily convince them to help her do you in if she wanted. We can't leave the Akatsuki because then we would be a target for the whole organization and you can't kill Itachi because here he is surrounded by friends. So yes I think these are pretty good reasons why you can't kill Itachi." After this speech Sasuke was left mouth agape staring at Suigetsu. Everything he had said was true. He was blocked between the proverbial rock and a hard place. For the rest of the day Sasuke sulked in bed deep in thought about the stupid move he had done. As much as he didn't want to admit it he had led his team into a dead end with no way to retreat. This was truly a dumb mistake.

Meanwhile Sakura and Itachi were having a blast; they were currently in a tickle fight and Sakura on the bottom laughing her ass of as Itachi tickled her rib area, a spot particularly ticklish. Her amused laughs were heard in the hall by Karin and Tashiko who were practically cracking with jealousy. Why was pinky so happy when they were ignored at every step? Suddenly the door burst open revealing the happy couple, Itachi as holding Sakura's hand as they dashed out of the base to god knows where. Tashiko was frozen in place. In all the years she had been here she had never ever seen Itachi smile of laugh so full heartedly. Sasuke suddenly came out and both girls gave extremely sexy poses but he only ignored them ad went after his brother. Following his chakra pattern took him deep into the forest to a large waterfall. It had to be at least a hundred meters high. He looked around but the two were nowhere to be found. He needed Sakura on his hide and despite the risks he would make his interests known to her even in front of his brother. He decided to escalate the waterfall and with a little chakra he was up in less than five minutes. Sasuke was mute to see his brother on top laughing and playing around with Sakura. It was warm outside so Sakura was wearing a simple white summer dress that went down to her knee, and Itachi wasn't wearing his cloak. He had never ever seen him this joyful up until now. It was like he was breaking all his own rules and letting her through the cold barrier he had formed around his soul. Sakura splashed a little and as a response he pinned her to the ground and kissed her passionately. As the sky was turning a brilliant shade of orange signaling that darkness was not far behind Sakura and Itachi headed back to base where a loud mouthed Hidan awaited.

"Where the hell were you, bitch? You were supposed to cook remember? Or are you slacking off like Tashiko? You gotta start fucking people for that!" He roared but was quickly shut up by Pein looking more than pissed.

"And who are you to give orders around here Hidan. Sakura doesn't have to do anything she's a member not a servant. The only reason she cooked is because she was trying to be friendly. If you ever insult her again you'll be on toilet cleaning duty for the rest of the year. And never compare her to Tashiko again." He finished by Sakura's side with an arm on her shoulder. Sakura went and started to cook while the two bickering whores entered the kitchen again fighting over Sasuke again. They didn't see what they were doing and accidentally bumped into Sakura who leaned over the stove and got splashed by boiling water. Sakura let out a pained yell as Pein and Itachi rushed to her aid turning off the stove while she healed her burns. Fortunately they wouldn't scar. Both men looked at her worried but when she smiled and told them it was nothing serious they turned their attention from the wounded victim to the other two who were backed up in a corner by the piercing glares. If looks could kill they would be six feet under by now. Itachi grabbed Karin and Pein Tashiko.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you on the spot." Itachi snarled at the terrified girls while Pein glared.

"It seems that I have given the two of you much too much freedom so from now on Hidan and Kakuzu will supervise you at all times. And you Tashiko are forbidden from any kind of relation with the members. And you Karin, if you should fail the initiation you will be our second maid." He finished as he took a seat. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, no body wanting to anger the leader even more that he already was. After this they all retreated to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tram Taka would be initiated at dawn.

Dawn came much too early for Itachi and Sakura who were sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Sakura was wearing a silk white night gown that came just over her ass and Itachi was only in boxers, their legs intertwined and his arms wrapped securely around her waist and head leaned on her breast. It was a peaceful sight until the alarm clock started blaring loudly receiving a firm punch from Sakura who crushed it. Slowly they woke up and for the first time Itachi actually wanted to stay I bed. He tightened his hold on his lover and nuzzled the valley between her breasts trying to make the sunlight go away.

"Itachi-kun… It's time to wake up Itachi…" Sakura cooed just like you would wake up an infant.

"No! I'm not getting up and neither are you…" He responded groggily refusing to let go of her.

"Aw please Itachi-kun. Remember that today is the initiation and we don't know who leader-sama chose for it. What if we are called up…?" Sakura tried to coax him into waking up. Finally Itachi released her and she scurried to the bathroom to wash up before he changed his mind. When coming out of the bathroom she was wearing the same outfit she had when she met him. He was perplexed as to why she chose this over the Akatsuki cloak.

"And why do you wear this outfit so much?" He asked curiously.

"It's made from a polymer called dragon skin which it's perfect for fighting. Scratch proof, heat proof, and so on… Sakura explained as they headed for the training grounds where Sasuke and the others were waiting.

"Well glad to see you finally decided to join us…" Pein looked at the two. "You will fight in one on one battle. Sasuke you will fight Sasori, Suigetsu will fight Deidara, Juugo will fight Kakuzu and Karin will fight Sakura." After this announcement the fights started with Sasuke's being first. Barely, just barely, he managed to defeat Sasori after a grueling ninety minutes of battle and he was poisoned. Sakura healed Sasuke out of the leader's orders and then handled the puppet master as Sasuke received his cloak and ring. He had Orochimaru's old ring. Next was Suigetsu against Deidara. He lost the fight to the bomber but his high performance earned him the Akatsuki cloak. Juugo also lost the battle with Kakuzu but due to high performance he also was left to join. Last but not least Sakura versus Karin… Originally Konan was supposed to fight her but she was feeling a little under the weather and was replaced with the only other female. Karin tried to attack Sakura with poison kunais but thanks to the dragon skin Sakura avoided them and landed Karin a punch that sent her through five walls into the forest. Sakura won and as promised Karin was a maid like Tashiko.

"Impressive Sakura-chan… Knock out in one blow…" Itachi smirked as they headed out into town for some shopping. As per usual Tashiko tagged along and bolted straight for the lingerie department to try to impress Itachi. His attention thought was on the red and black outfit Sakura had picked out. Red and black were definitely her colors. (See outfit on my profile.) He loved the way it accentuated her curves and the dark elegance made her irresistible. Suddenly A man in a gray suit came up to him.

"That is a whore that can bring a man millions. Are you her pimp?" He asked flashing Itachi a ward of money. He barely controlled himself from strangling the man and answered with an icy stern voice.

"You're insulting my wife, Leave before you get hurt!" How dare he call his Sakura a whore? Was he fucking blind?

"Woa no need to be offensive I just wanted to 'borrow' her for a few hours. I can make it worth your while…" He smirked. That did it. Itachi turned to the man with the sharingan blazing so hard it was glowing dark red. The man jumped back startled when Sakura just came out of the dressing room with the outfit ready for the register and saw Itachi's sharingan activated.

"Is there something wrong my love…?" She asked sweetly as she touched his arm. Itachi calmed down and looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing Sakura just a stupid man with a death wish…" He wound his arm around her waist pulling her protectively against him leaving the man trembling in fear. Sakura had finished her shopping fast; all she had really bought was that outfit, a few t-shirts and medical supplies. They went to the local park so they could spend some quality time together away from wandering eyes. Sakura suddenly faced Itachi and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips not touching him with her hands and leaned in a little more to whisper in his ear.

"Tag. You're it!" She whispered as she jumped back putting a significant distance between them. Itachi was surprised he had fallen for her little trick but he smiled and gave chase after a laughing Sakura. He chased her all over the park until he managed to pin her to a tree. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion she felt her knees go weak. He pressed their bodies into the tree until he was her only support and started trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear.

"You're it!" He whispered slowly and seductively and then jumping back twenty feet. It took Sakura a few seconds to regain her senses fully and realize what he had just done.

"Itachi you jerk!" She screamed charging towards him.

"Don't you mean your special Jerk? The Jerk you love?" He yelled back running away. He truly was happy every single moment he spent with Sakura and he loved her little games. It was something he now treasured in his life. People watched the two ninjas as they played kiss tag all over the park, marveling at their physical fitness strength and agility. Sakura eventually caught up to Itachi and as she lunged in to grab him they accidentally fell into the small pond but that didn't stop her from kissing him with the same intensity he had kissed her earlier. They emerged kissing from the water and were greeted with applause and wolf whistles and holus from the audience that had formed. People were cheering at them, old couples looking at them with a 'Kids these days' look while young couples were smirking, single girls were glaring enviously at Sakura while single men did the same to Itachi. They climbed out of the water just as an annoying screech was heard indicating that Tashiko was done with her shopping. Sakura used a spiral flame to dry herself and Itachi up just before the whore rounded the corner.

"What are all these people looking at?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing special…" Sakura trailed off as Itachi only smiled. The way back to base was far from quiet with Tashiko wailing on and on how she needed a man's opinion on her items and Itachi had left just like that. Evidently she got ignored all the way and stomped back to her and Karin's room just as they entered.

"You two are in an awfully good mood." Sasuke looked at them suspiciously.

"Well we are in a good mood. We had a lot of fun out. Itachi soon excused himself, he was tired and wanted to retreat early but Sakura stayed up with Konan.

"Tell me everything that happened Sakura-chan!" Konan said excitedly.

"It was amazing. At first we shopped for a couple of hours and then we went to the park…"

"And then…?"

"We played Tag..."

"That's all?" Konan asked confused. They couldn't possibly be in such a good mood only after tag.

"Ninja kiss Tag." Sakura smirked at Konan's confused face.

"How do you play that?"

"Well I started it by kissing Itachi and then running off. But he caught me. God he is one hell of a kisser, I thought I would never regain my senses after one kiss…" Sakura trailed off dreamily.

"Oh my god that is so romantic!"

"Wait until you hear the best part!" Sakura squealed.

"Tell Me!"

"It was my turn and when I caught him we fell into a pond and kissed under water. We emerged kissing and there was a major applauding crowd. It seems we attracted an audience…" Sakura finished blushing.

"That is so romantic Sakura! What happened next?"

"Nothing, Tashiko finished her shopping and ruined the magical atmosphere. All the way back she complained and whined I wanted to kill her on the spot." Sakura said with a growl s she reached her and Itachi's room. She entered as quietly as possible as not to wake him but a pair of strong arms caught her in an embrace.

"Do you know how lonely I've been here without you…?" Itachi asked pulling her back until she was flush against his chest. Sakura spun in his arms facing him and started showering his face with sweet kisses until her lips finally touched his in a soft loving kiss. Itachi managed to strip her to the underwear without breaking the kiss and set her on the bed with him on top. They hesitantly parted looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun. I didn't mean to make you lonely…" Sakura smiled apologetically as she trailed her hands soothingly on his arms and back. "How about I give you a massage to make you feel better and help you relax?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You don't have to Sakura…"

"But I want to…" She smiled pulling out a bottle of essential oil and pouring some onto her hands. She then motioned for him to lie on his stomach while she worked the stress out f his muscles. Her soft touch combined with the pleasant lavender scent of the oil relaxed Itachi almost to the point where he fell asleep. They were relaxed until a loud pounding came at the door.

"Open up whore the leader sent you a mission scroll!" The voice on the other side of the door hollered and Sakura recognized it as being Karin. Itachi rose up and answered the door in only his boxers leaving Karin mute. The poor girl's heart was pounding so hard she almost fainted. Her face was as red as her hair and sweat was pouring down her temples.

"Understand that you and Tashiko are the only whores." Itachi said calmly as she only nodded dumbly. Only when he slammed the door in her face did she realize just what he had said. She went silently to her room passing Sasuke quietly. He on the other hand thought she was sick and took a peek to see her fainting on the bed, a dark blush still on her face.

Meanwhile Itachi opened the scroll only to see that it was an assassination mission. One of their allied lords was selling them out and had to be dealt with. He and Sakura along with Sasuke and Karin would have to infiltrate the annual tea festival and eliminate him in the middle of the party when the guests would be mostly drunk. This would prove its self very interesting…

_**A.N: Review plz I wanna know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Medusa: 4**

Light shone brightly through the windows over the slumbering couple. Itachi and Sakura were once again peacefully sleeping in each other's arms; Sakura snuggled closely against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and their legs intertwined. It was a peaceful sight, the slight smile on their faces, their long hair sprawled over the pillows. It seemed that nothing could disturb them, that is until…

"YOU STUPID RED HEADED BITCH YOU ALMOST SET THE WHOLE KITCHEN ON FIRE!" The poor couple bolted up right scared for their lives as Hidan's thundering yell resonated through the halls of the Akatsuki base waking every poor sap that was unfortunate to hear it. Then the loud fast footsteps of a running Karin were heard. Sakura sighted exasperatedly as she tried to get out of bed only to be pulled back by Itachi who was not willing to let his blossom go so early.

"Itachi-kun you know very well that after Hidan start's yelling there is absolutely no chance anybody getting some sleep until he's eaten his fill…" Sakura reminded him as she kissed his temple. Itachi quickly made a fast serried of hand signs and soundproofed the room pulling the covers over their heads and nuzzling Sakura's breasts.

"So just soundproof the room and let the _**maids**_ do their work. Sakura-chan you know very well this is not your responsibility and you should not let them profit from your kind heart." Itachi reminded her as he tightened his hold on her waist. He would be damned if he let her do any more unnecessary work. She was after all his love and partner and the two whores should learn to do their jobs.

"Dose that men you don't like my cooking Itachi-kun…?" Sakura said using the saddest tone she could possibly muster hoping to pull out the guilty card and make him let go. She wanted so badly to smirk when he sighted heavily and loosened his hold on her.

"Of course I enjoy your cooking but I just want to spend the morning bathing in your ever warming presence…" He mimicked her tone as he started showering her cleavage with kisses. Sakura moaned softly as she felt his warm lips on her chest. Itachi was truly enjoying the softness of her skin, kissing sucking, licking and softly biting every little patch he could reach gradually moving upwards to her neck leaving a nice dark love bite signaling to anyone that she was his and his alone relishing in the soft sounds of pleasure she was emitting. He finally reached his ultimate goal, sealing her lips in a breath taking kiss. Sakura wound her arms around his neck and arched her back slightly pressing herself to his rock hard body and earning a grunt from his behalf. Itachi on the other hand trust his pelvis lightly into hers earning a loud moan from Sakura as he slipped his hand under her night gown. This time Sakura expected it and didn't bolt up like last time. He trailed his hand up reaching her soft mound and started to lightly massage it tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger all the while swallowing the marvelous sounds of pleasure she was emitting. They drowned in each other neither wanting this to stop but suddenly the door flew open revealing Karin panting like crazy.

"Get your ass out of bed and start cooking, you good for nothing lazy whore!" She screeched not really noticing the two's previous activities. Itachi got up of bed fuming and grabbed her by the neck smashing her to the wall.

"And just who do you think you are ordering members around?" He snarled squeezing tightly almost snapping her neck. "This is the absolute last warning you'll ever get. If you don't learn to do your job properly and respect your superiors I will kill you. Remember that you are a mere maid and apart from helping Tashiko you have no use. Nobody will care if I throw your disgusting and repulsive burnet carcass out of this place. Now get out!" He snarled letting her go. She slid down the wall with tears in her eyes and after a few seconds of regaining her breath she crawled out the door. Itachi calmed down ant turned to come face to face with a shock frozen Sakura. He really felt like an ass for his outburst and went to her. He caught her in a warm embrace cradling her head on his chest muttering small apologies.

"I'm sorry you hat to bear witness to that my love but I had to put that… that thing in her place before she hurt you emotionally. Sakura my love you are nothing like a whore and should be treated with the upmost respect. I'm sorry for my outburst." Itachi apologized as he held her. Sakura returned his embrace and kissed his cheek.

"Itachi-kun you don't have to apologize for anything but please understand that I can handle those whores. I don't want you to worry for me so much. I'll admit what you did to her was harsh but she had it coming for a long time now but please in the future let me handle such things alright?" Sakura smiled sweetly kissing his cheek again softly. Itachi calmed down and finally they got dressed and out the door. Karin was nowhere to be found and Sakura set out to make breakfast while Itachi went to find Hidan to give him a piece of his mind and sure enough he found the immortal laughing his ass off to Kakuzu.

"… And then the bitch finally put out the fire and went to wake up Pinky." He managed to say between laughs. Kakuzu nodded to Itachi in greeting and he did the same after which he grabbed Hidan by the collar and much as he did with Karin he smashed him into the wall.

"Listen and listen well because after this I'll act instead of talk. If you ever make as much as a single noise before ten in the morning I'll make sure you will end up in a straight jacket locked up somewhere far underground. I've had it with your voice in the morning and I'm pretty sure the other members can agree with me." With this said Itachi left Hidan with his mouth agape flashing him the Mangekyo just for safety and to make sure he knew he was serious. Meanwhile Sakura was alone in the kitchen when Sasuke entered. He saw her and silently sneaked up on her winding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Sakura was too busy coking to notice the difference between him and his brother and leaned in to his touch. Sasuke relished in the pleasant feeling that was her in his arms. He saw the dark red mark that his brother had left on her neck and growled slightly. Sakura felt it immediately.

"Is there something wrong Itac- SASUKE!" She screamed as she noticed just who was touching her and bolted up out of his arms. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you jackass?" She screamed annoyed. Sasuke on the other hand only smirked as he closed in on her.

"Re conquering what was originally mine…" He smirked as he tried to grab her but wound up with a massive pain to in the head. He looked up and saw Sakura holding a frying pan with a dent handle in her hand and a dark scowl on her face.

"If you ever try this again I'll make sure this frying pan is your last problem. And If I remember correctly you left me, so that means you never considered me more than a burden. What is this Uchiha, some kind of 'I want it because my brother has it' just to prove whatever you want to prove?" Sakura snarled as Itachi walked in. Normally this would be a very comical situation, especially if you noticed the massive bump on Sasuke's head but instantly he knew that he had tried to make a move.

"Trying to muscle in on my girl Sasuke?" He asked in mock sweetness but you could feel the cold blade hidden under his tone.

"Fuck off Itachi!" Sasuke growled under his breath as he sat quietly at the table.

"Such language…" Itachi smirked as Sasuke retreated. Finally everyone was at the table and Sakura served the food. A few minutes later Sakura and Itachi were in the training grounds wrecking havoc having more fun that actually training but after the day's events they were in a surprisingly good mood. Eventually Sakura ended up pinned to a tree by Itachi's body. They kissed passionately truly enjoying each other's presence. They would leave tonight for the festival and spend all week there as to avoid suspicion. Finally separating they went in the base to prepare for the trip. Sakura as always sealed her things in scrolls and had only a small pouch to carry. Itachi did the same and they went out waiting for the other two to join them It seems that Sasuke was there only to erase possible witnesses and Karin was going because she could track chakra. Hearing the bitch brag about it all day caused yet more conflict between her and Tashiko ended with the leader threatening to kill both. Sasuke and Karin emerged from the base, Karin wanting to back up a bit seeing Itachi's piercing eyes. They set out to reach tea country. They had to make it until dawn that meant that they had to go at ninja speed all night, nothing to Sakura Itachi and Sasuke but Karin needed to stop a few times to catch her breath. Itachi though never let go of Sakura's hand and was near her every step of the way making sure she was safe in case they would be attacked. Finally after a long and exhausting night they reached their destination and checked in a hotel where they could rest and recuperate. The lord knew they were coming and insisted they spend time with him not knowing they had found out about his treachery and planned to kill him. They settled in until the opening celebration late that afternoon.

It was about five in the afternoon when Itachi and Sakura woke up and decided to dress up for the opening of the celebration. Itachi wore a suit and tie feeling really exposed in a formal kimono and he thought it made him look like a girl. Sakura took extra care in what she wore after all it was the first time she and Itachi would appear in public as a couple, choosing an all black gothic outfit with realistic flames. (**Check out outfit on my profile**.) She pulled the sides of her hair in a spiky bun leaving the rest to dangle elegantly while she left her bangs to frame her face. She put on some dangling diamond earrings, makeup and perfume and she was ready to go. Coming out of her room she bumped into Karin who was wearing a slutty short red dress. Sakura tried to hide her disgust and just ignored her thinking she had had enough that morning already.

"So bitch you're not so confident without your man whore to protect you. Why the covered body? Too ashamed to uncover the fat layers?" She smirked as Sakura only gave her a devilish smirk She was about to drag her through the dirt.

"Oh dear Karin… Why do you keep trying? You can't intimidate me saying things like this. I know my body is perfectly proportioned in every way and my clothing choice is elegant and fashionable with a touch of dark extravagance, whereas yours just screams out whore for the entire world to know. You're so skinny I can clearly see your skeleton and you still want to impress Sasuke despite the fact that you have no qualities to give him. I hate your annoying voice because it reminds me of a stranded seal and your face needs much work before it becomes presentable. Why don't you admit you're just scared of me? And for your general culture I just ignored you're disgusting presence because I felt sorry for you, I thought you had enough of a blow from Itachi this morning. Are you that stupid? You know Karin this attitude of yours will determine who will live happily ever after and who will spend her old age in a dark room with the drapes drawn, the mirrors covered and a really big bottle of Nyquil." Sakura finished passing her and waiting for Itachi. He soon exited leaving both girls speechless. He was so handsome Karin didn't even notice Sasuke walk out the door in a formal navy blue Kimono. Both brothers glared at each other as Itachi held his arm out for Sakura. She gladly accepted it and they went on their way.

The opening was held in the village plaza where many geisha groups would perform, people would be served with the finest assortments of tea the land had to offer and after this at midnight the fireworks would officially start the week. Itachi and Sakura were the first to meet the Lord and as it was to be expected he went straight for Sakura.

"It honors me greatly to be in the presence of such an overwhelming beauty. May I ask your Name my dear?" He asked kissing her hand making Sakura want to back up near Itachi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…" She answered awkwardly. She didn't like this guy at all.

"A beautiful Name for a beautiful flower…" He smirked. Just as he was about to grab her waist and pull her for a dance Itachi wound his arm around her waist protectively reminding the man that he was present and didn't appreciate his closeness to Sakura. The man just frowned but backed off. "So Itachi-san this is your girlfriend ne?" He smirked to Itachi but under his tone there was a slight challenge in his voice, almost like he was saying 'not for long'. He was seriously stupid to think that he would survive this night's events. Finally he noticed the other two walk near. "And who are you?" He asked smirking towards Karin.

"My name's Karin." She smirked triumphantly looking at Sakura with a smirk.

"Karin… Maybe you and I could meet up after the ceremony so we can know each other better…" He smirked right into her face as Karin only blushed. He left bowing respectfully to Sakura to enjoy the festival.

"Well pinky I guess that my body isn't as repulsive as you say…" She laughed.

"You do realize he thought you were a hooker and intends to use you for sex right?" Sakura asked lamely as she and Itachi went on to mingle with the crowd until the time was right to strike. Karin Huffed and tried to grab Sasuke's arm but he shook her of and went to the nearest pub for a few drinks. Meanwhile Sakura and Itachi saw were walking among the river side enjoying the moonlight. This was somewhat more secluded than the middle of the plaza. The river flowed more to the west part of the village. Suddenly something caught his eye and he excused himself from Sakura for a few minutes. He transported to the dock area where he had seen some Venetian style gondolas that offered rides on the river. He approached the old man that seemed to own them.

"Are you the owner?"

"Why yes sonny what can I do for ya?" He asked grinning.

"I would like to take my lover for a ride just before the fireworks…" Itachi said handing him a ward of money.

"Sonny this is much more than it costs…"

"I know… This is what I want you to do…" He then whispered the rest to the old man and handed him some more money for his trouble. The old timer smiled muttering a 'kids these days' before he went to do his duty. Itachi returned fast to Sakura who was patiently waiting for him on a bench. "Sorry if I made you wait long…" He smiled kissing her passionately. Sakura returned the kiss with pleasure loving the way he always gave her full attention.

"Where were you by the way?" She asked as they broke the kiss for air.

"To the bathroom…" He lied as they made their way to the center again. The place was crowded with many families enjoying themselves. Sakura looked at the many children and their parents and wondered if she would ever settle down and have a family. Itachi was a wonderful man and she loved him with all her being but she wasn't sure he wanted kids of his own someday. Itachi looked at Sakura and noticed her internal debate. Of course he wanted children with her and he was happy that she would consider him more than a lover; he wanted to be her soul mate, the man she would wake up to every morning and the man who would hold her all through the night… "Heartwarming isn't it…?" He smiled pulling her close.

"It is…" She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you asking me if I wanna have babies with you…?" Sakura giggled as he faced her.

"Yes!" He rasped as he leaned in for the kiss. They were rudely interrupted by the lord who was searching for Sakura.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I would like to invite you to out VIP lounge where we chan chat…" He smirked looking Sakura up and down. They accepted and went there only to find Karin and Sasuke also there and a myriad of company women. "These are my harem and they are at your service… Let these women tend to your every need…" He smirked as they approached the couples surrounding Sasuke but Itachi refused to let go of Sakura making many of them jealous. They frowned at his pink haired lover thinking many ways of getting rid of her. The lord on the other hand was eyeing the new girls like a hungry wolf would watch a piece of meat. Erotic images of a threesome with them entered his mind as he closed in on the two. He noticed Itachi's refusal to let go of Sakura and went right between them. "So my dear are you enjoying the festival?" He asked with a seductive smirk.

"Of course I'm enjoying the festival. And your company…" Sakura answered in fake seduction when really she felt like puking. He used his other hand to pull Karin close until the girls were almost touching his hands moving slightly closer to touching their asses.

"Would you mind if these beauties came with me to the roof for a few moments?" He asked. Sakura only gave Itachi a signal that she was going to finish off the bastard.

"Of course you may…" As they went off Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Why the hell did you accept that?" He whispered furious as Itachi smirked.

"Medusa…" Sasuke's eyes widened as the realization struck him. Meanwhile just on the hall…

"Ladies how about we take a detour to my room for some arduous activities?" He asked in a seductive tone, his hands touching their breasts.

"Well we…" Karin started.

'We'd love to…" Sakura smirked as he opened the door to a luxurious apartment and pushed them on the bed while he went to retrieve some champagne.

"Look who's the slut now…" Karin snarled.

"We're getting rid of him remember? Just play along and we might get out of here without his repulsing hands touching us again." Sakura whispered as the man returned and to their disgust he was wearing only boxers. Both had to stop themselves from throwing up. Under all the expensive silk of his formal Kimono the guy was as hairy an orangutan, his skin was sagging and he had a pot belly. Karin's face was literally green and she was slightly trembling but Sakura managed to keep clam as she remembered the plan. He approached them and sat between them as he poured the champagne. Sakura was massively grateful for the full body coverage because she would be out the door running if she touched that thing. He went For Karin first seeing how she had the least clothing on but Sakura pulled his face to hers. It looked like she was about to kiss him but in a flash her eyes turned dark incandescent red and the man turned to stone never realizing what happened, leaving his statue with an eerie smile.

"T-thanks…" Karin stuttered now really scared of her.

"No problem." Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"But how are we supposed to kill him now? He's a statue and if I remember it's reversible." Karin asked confused.

"The statue form is actually a form of imprisonment. If you want to kill him just destroy the statue." Sakura answered as he hand glowed green and the statue turned to dust that flew out the window. They exited the apartment and got down where they saw Sasuke surrounded by women and Itachi standing alone waiting for Sakura. He smiled up to her and extended his hand for her to take making most girls there growl with envy. They left the two to their business as they went to a more secluded area.

"So I'm guessing mission was a success?" He smirked at her.

"Yes it was a full success." Sakura smiled kissing his cheek.

"Sakura-chan I have a surprise for you…" He smirked pulling her to the docks where he had fixed the little attention as he thought of it. When they reached their destination Sakura was amazed by what she saw. There on the docks was a large gondola decorated with many roses orchids and scented candles. There as romantic music in the form of a small CD-player and a satin mattress. It was a beautiful Sight and she was amazed as to how he managed to pull this off. He took her hand and guided her aboard and the gondola was set afloat with the couple.

"I can't believe you would pull a stunt like this Itachi-kun…" Sakura smiled seeing the magnificent view.

"I thought that a little romance would be in order for this occasion, after all it is a festival and I just happen to enjoy it with the most precious person in my life…" Sakura almost cried hearing that statement and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Itachi kissed back with equal fervor as they sailed up and down river by automatic motor under the starry sky. Meanwhile Karin was feeling pretty left out of all this. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and Sakura and Itachi disappeared into thin air. It was beginning to get chilly outside until she heard some girls muttering.

"Look at the pink whore and her gorgeous man. God how I wish she would drop dead right now…" One growled looking at the river.

"You're telling me I mean what girl wouldn't want a man like that?" The other asked pointing. Karin looked and was extremely jealous at the sight. Sakura was having a romantic ride on a flower filled boat with Itachi. He was giving her so much attention it was clear why every girl in the vicinity was glaring daggers at her.

"So Sakura-chan dose tonight fit your liking?" Itachi asked smirking as he held up his glass for a toast.

"It exceeded all my expectations Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled mimicking his action. A few minutes later the firework blasted into the sky coloring it in a myriad of colors and Itachi pinned Sakura down for yet another mind blowing kiss before they returned to their hotel. They would rest for the night and leave in the morning. He held Sakura's hand as they walked through the crowd until they found the other two and went peacefully to the hotel.

"And just where the hell were you two all this time?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you Sasuke. So just forget it…" Itachi smirked as they went in for the night.

Next morning everyone was up very early ready to go back to base. As per usual Itachi and Sakura were way in front holding hands which to Sasuke looked like they were mocking him. The trip back was easier now that they were traveling through daylight and the risk of being sighted was higher and as to be expected they were attacked a few times by bands of thieves. Those poor men were left with mental scars as Itachi used his Mangekyou to make them think they were being raped by aliens. Serves them right Sakura thought as they approached the base. Once in they were immediately greeted by Pein who was waiting excitedly.

"I presume you accomplished the mission successfully…" They all nodded and he turned to leave. "Report to the meeting room at once, there are some things I have to discuss with the whole organization…" He ordered not turning back. They did as told and within five minutes they were all gathered to hear what the leader had to say.

"What could he possibly want?" Sakura whispered to Itachi who just shrugged. As they quieted down Pein started to talk.

"It seems that Konoha is gathering their forces to attack Akatsuki right in our main base in Ame. They plan to recuperate the nine tailed demon and Sakura. Our spies estimate about a hundred Jounin level ninjas and many chunnin as well as outer allied help, so until we know exactly when they plan to attack and how big the army will be everyone is off missions until further notice." Everyone was shocked by the prospect of a battle of those massive proportions that possibly waited and Sakura cold only thank the heavens that she treated Itachi beforehand. Sasuke was skeptical. On one hand he saw this as an opportunity to eliminate Itachi when inner defenses were down and he exposed, but on the other hand if the Konoha forces won he would end up dead or imprisoned making reviving the Uchiha clan impossible. For a second he saw his brother's eyes widen. Was it because of the upcoming battle or was it because of another reason? He couldn't tell. "And before I forget…" Pein said as he presented the bingo book to Sakura opening it at almost the middle, Where the Akatsuki were. "Congratulations Sakura you're officially a missing nin…" He smirked as indeed her picture was there, unknown abilities and on the accusation list she had stealing the nine tails, treachery and the murder of Ino Yamanaka.

"Me murder Ino? They didn't realize that she is still alive and conscious in statue form…" Sakura smirked as Zetsu appeared.

"They held a full funeral and buried the statue near the fallen hero monument."

"That means if I turn her back she'll be either insane or extremely claustrophobic…" Sakura smiled at her achievement.

"Leaving the Yamanaka girl aside you'll have to be on full alert. If the Konoha army knows where our main base is that means they have spies watching us. I want everyone to kill on the spot any and every spy they come across. And Sakura I have a special assignment for you. Meet me tonight at the western training grounds."

"Yes leader-sama…" She answered nervously.

"With all these being said you are all dismissed until further notice." He finished leaving. They all left towards their rooms except Sakura and Itachi who left for the kitchen. Sakura cooked while he sat quietly deep in thought. When he left Konoha he had done it to protect the village. He hadn't held any type of grudge against that place but now it seemed he had to fight the ones he once protected to save his love. He couldn't refuse to fight; he knew perfectly well that Sakura would fight in the front lines and he would not abandon her. He only hoped that this would not drive a wedge between them. Sakura was his life now and he did not want her to suffer for one second and he knew that if Konoha would win she would be most likely executed as a traitor. He maybe would be spared because he and his brother had the sharingan but Sakura would be seen as a simple criminal that had lost her mind in exile. He had a stern look on his face when he made the decision. He didn't care how many died, nor if he himself died. He would happily give his life for hers in an instant; after all she was his first and only love. Sakura turned and saw that something was wrong with Itachi and immediately was by his side.

"Are you alright Itachi-kun…?" The worry in her tone made him inwardly scold himself for not keeping on his emotionless mask.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. I was just a little worried about the fight. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"You don't have to worry Itachi… I have a lot more tricks under my sleeve that the medusa…" Sakura soothed kissing his temple. Itachi caught her in a tight embrace making her feel just how much he needed her. Sakura returned it happily but they were soon disturbed by the ever-present Hidan.

"Well fuck my eyes if this isn't the cutest thing you'll ever see, what's for dinner bitch?" He mocked barging in. Sakura only pointed to the table while the rest of the organization came in. Dinner was spent in silence as everyone was seemingly distracted. After dinner Sakura changed into her usual attire and left for the western training grounds to meet up with the leader and true to his word he was waiting for her there on a secluded bench.

"I've been waiting…"

"I'm sorry for the wait leader-sama but you didn't give a specific hour when I should come."

"That's understandable… Follow me…" He coaxed as he went for a secret tunnel in the very back of the Ame tower. Sakura followed obediently s he led her through the maze of tunnels that seemed to never end and went further and further underground. Finally they reached a large double door with a massive chakra seal. He broke the seal and opened it revealing what looked like a mummy but when it started moving and looked at Sakura with piercing Rinnegan eyes she was tempted to just run away. She saw Pein join a row of six men at the side. Sakura immediately saw that they all had bright orange hair and many piercings like him but individually they were very different. Sakura turned and looked at the red haired man quizzically and studied him at the same time. He seemed to be mounted on some kind of contraption resembling a giant mechanical spider his clothes missing as to what she saw and his body in a deplorable state. He was literally skin and bones and evidently weakened but his chakra pattern indicated massive amounts of energy in his body. She wondered where it came from. Finally she spoke not being able to take this mystery any more.

"Pein-Sama…?" She started uncertainly.

"Pein-sama doesn't exist… I am Nagato and what you see here are the six paths of Pein…"The mummy like man explained as Sakura could only stare confused. "For many years I have been living as a total of seven people at the same time…" Bells started ringing in Sakura's head immediately as she realized just what his problem was. He was one chakra source for six bodies and considering just how powerful Pein was it took a lot of chakra, and as everyone knew chakra was produced by every cell in the human body but it took considerable nutrients for a cell to produce that much chakra. Poor guy, his body was cannibalizing itself.

"Your condition… It seems a big price to pay for power…" Sakura stated looking him up and down even closing in a little.

"This is why I have summoned you… I know you healed Itachi's disease, something that was thought to be incurable for years and his eyes, also something thought incurable. Your medical skills are impressive in every way." He gave a weak smirk as she closed in to take a better look at him. Even in his weakened condition he couldn't stop himself from staring at her beautiful face and take in her mesmerizing oriental scent. "I am a dying man… I want you to find a way to replenish my body. I know it may be impossible to completely revise the effects this jutsu had on mu body but I want to recuperate enough strength in case there really is a major attack I can control the six paths of Pein freely and for an extended period of time…" He explained as he leaned back a little.

"May I examine you now preliminary?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Of course Sakura…" She only nodded and climbed up near him until she could face him properly and her hands started glowing bright blue. She touched his chest and he let out a strangled hiss. It seems that his nerves were oversensitive and even the slightest touch caused him pain. Sakura altered her chakra so she could sooth and numb while examining and fortunately he let out a sigh of relief at her soft touch. Sakura felt tons of toxins in his body mainly acetones, which were a byproduct of his cells breaking down proteins for energy.

"Nagato-sama I'll have to do a detoxification right now, your muscles are loaded with acetones and other harmful toxins." He only nodded letting her do what she did best. Sakura transported out and in less than a minute she was back with a perfusion, some small containers and some cotton pads. She hooked him up to the perfusion with fluids and raw protein minerals and blood sugar while she set out extracting the harmful elements in his blood. Nagato on the other hand couldn't remember the last time he felt so good. He felt a little physical energy rather than completely extenuated and his muscle aches had completely disappeared, no more head ached and he definitely felt clean on the inside. After two full hours of this Sakura had extracted a whole pint of tar like substance from his body, she changed his perfusion and cleaned his sweaty body with a very soft sponge and warm water with scentless soap as to avoid any skin damage.

"Do you feel any better Nagato-sama?"

"I feel better than I have felt in ages; your preliminary treatment had done wonders… Thank you." He smiled fully.

"Don't thank me yet… I still have a lot to do before you're back on your feet." He only nodded as she gathered her things and left bowing respectfully as she exited. He was left waiting anxiously the next day when he would feel her soft touch again.

Sakura hurried back to her and Itachi's room grateful for not running into anybody because right now she was too tired to argue with the whores or chat with anybody else. Sakura entered only to find Itachi waiting on the bed anxiously for her return.

"Hey… Sorry for taking so long…" Sakura smiled as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"He asked you to replenish Nagato right?"

"Yes… I only did a detoxification now and only tomorrow I'll be able to start on his body structure. I'm sure he had many organs damaged…" Sakura explained as she changed into her silk night gown. Itachi pulled her under the covers with him noticing exactly how exhausted she was.

"Sleep Sakura you're drained…' He smiled pulling her against his chest.

"Good night Itachi-kun. I love you…" She whispered finally falling asleep, her head cradled on his chest.

"As I love you…" He whispered back as he let darkness envelope his world.

Next morning was as expected by Itachi peaceful and serene considering Hidan was afraid to yell before ten o clock. Itachi woke up early to the face of his slumbering lover and tried to get out of bed without her waking up but slipped and ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

"Well that was pointless…" Sakura snickered waking up and looking at Itachi lying on his ass on the floor.

"Oh it was, was it?" He smirked pulling her down on top of him. He sat up cross legged with her in his lap showering her cleavage with searing kisses earning the most pleasing sounds of pleasure from her. He sucked on the mark he had left on her neck just three days ago to renew it and then moved up to her lips conquering them in a soft kiss.

"I absolutely love waking up to you in the morning…" Sakura admitted between kisses.

"I love the feeling of your soft body pressed against mine all night. Now I wonder how I managed to get any sleep without you in my arms." He admitted picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Itachi…?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We're taking a shower together…" He declared as Sakura turned a million different shades of red. He set her down on the toilet as he adjusted the water. He then turned to Sakura and pealed of the white nightgown leaving her in only her panties. Sakura tried to cover herself but his hands gently removed hers and he started planting kisses all over her neck and cleavage. "Don't hide yourself Sakura…You're beautiful…" She seemed to calm down hearing his words as she sunk her fingers in his midnight her and pulled him up gently careful not to hurt him so she could kiss him properly. Their lips melded in a passionate and heated dance of affection as she wound her arms around his neck and his hands proceeded to explore her silky skin caressing every little patch he could get his hands on. He reached the hem of her panties as the room started to fill up with hot steam and slowly dragged them down exposing Sakura fully to a man's gaze for the first time. Sakura using all the courage she could muster she dragged his boxers down but she had her eyes tightly closed not daring to open them. "Open your eyes Sakura…" Itachi coaxed as she only shook her head way to embarrassed to look. Finally after a little more encouragement in the form of Itachi's wandering hands she opened her eyes ant took in all that was Itachi. He was even more handsome with his hair sticking to his skin from the humidity and his devilish smirk on his face. "See now that wasn't that bad now was it?" he asked teasingly poking her nose.

"Very funny wise guy but I've never done this before…" Sakura blushed looking the other way. Itachi took her hand and led her under the stream of water letting it sooth their muscles. He took a sponge and lathered it up with body wash scrubbing it gently all over her body while kissing her here and there enjoying the sweet soft moans she was making.

"As I said, I'm the only man you'll ever this with Sakura… You are mine and only mine to love and treasure for the rest of our lives." He smiled holding her close.

"I love you so much Itachi-kun…I'd die if anything happened to you…" She admitted hugging him.

"Now where did that come from…?"

"I know I'll sound pathetic but this potential battle frightens the hell out of me…"

"It's alright to be scared Sakura-chan, it's a part of human nature, the only real time it's pathetic is when you let fear consume you and cloud your judgment…" He soothed as h kissed her hair. Thirty minutes later they were out of the shower fully dried and dressed, both ready for a new day and in a very good mood. After breakfast Sakura went into the nearby merchant village to get medication and herbs for Nagato. She had tone a little thinking and came up with a simple solution for Nagato's condition. She would infuse his body with essential pure nutrients and use her chakra not only to heal but also to accelerate the development of new cells, practically rebuilding his body from scratch. After this she would only need to help him recuperate much like you would help a temporary paralysis victim regain the use of its limbs. Sakura was out for at least four hours but when she returned she went straight to the kitchen to cook something for him. She assumed his stomach could not digest solids yet so she made him a liquid meal for starters. When everything was done she went straight for his underground chamber and knocked gently on the massive doors. They opened revealing him waiting for her.

"And what may I ask took you so long?" His question wasn't furious or impatient merely out of curiosity.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come here, I had to go to the village to pick up some herbs and medicine for your treatment Nagato-sama." Sakura answered respectfully.

"Please just call me Nagato…" He smiled as she approached.

"Alright Nagato… How did you get your nutrients until now?"

"Through the other six bodies…"

"Well we have to reactivate your digestive system for the treatment to work. You can't rely on perfusions alone so drink this…" She said as she gave him the liquid meal. At first it was hard for him to hold it in but in a few minutes he started to feel the food coursing through his stomach as Sakura inserted the perfusions and using her chakra she started to stimulate the production of new cells. It took a good seven hours until Sakura was almost passed out from chakra loss but the treatment worked. Nagato had regained a fair amount of weight and now looked just skinny rather than a mummy. His skin started to regain some color while his eyes were more focused ad he was moving round.

"It feels like my strength is returning… You were right Sakura-chan…' He smiles as he noticed that she was cleaning up half asleep.

"That's wonderful, I will return tomorrow morning to check up on you and continue the procedure." Sakura smiled as she left. Entering the base she was met with the worried face of her lover.

"You overworked yourself…" He frowned as he picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed.

"Yea I think I got carried away. Still it seems that it will last less than I anticipated… How was your day?"

"Lonely and boring…" He answered her as he kissed her sweet lips.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to finish this assignment as soon as possible Itachi."

"Sakura you don't have to kill yourself just so you can finish faster but always keep in mind that I love you with every fiber of my being..." He smiled pulling her under the covers.

"I love you too Itachi-kun…" Sakura whispered as she let darkness take over her world, the last thing she felt before going to sleep being Itachi's arms pulling her close to him.

**A.N: Review please I wanna know what you think. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Medusa 5**

It's been two full months since Sakura started on Nagato's treatment and he was recuperating at a fast rate, his body was fully replenished and now he was even able to walk. The Konoha army was still armed but considering they didn't attack until now Nagato gave a new strategy leaving only four members at a time to do missions.

These last tow months were pure torture for Itachi though. Sakura would always be working or too tired to spend time with him and his brother wasn't making things easy either. He made his intentions with Sakura clear to all and eve tried to kiss her in from of Itachi which led to a burst of fury from the elder Uchiha that sent Sasuke to the medical ward with more than a little attention needed. Itachi felt like a jerk after this not because he almost killed his brother but because he gave Sakura even more work to do. He started to feel that empty hole on his soul again and it was agonizing when Sakura wasn't around to sooth his feelings. How had he fallen so hard for this girl he didn't know but one thing he did know and that was that if this continued any longer he would go insane, kill Nagato and steal Sakura all o himself once again. Another thing that bothered Itachi was Nagato's attraction to his girlfriend. That guy looked at Sakura's ass every time he would go to check on her as if provoking him to react. Of course he always made the man growl every time he left and Sakura would give him a goodbye kiss but it was never enough. Now it was well past midnight and he had not seen Sakura all day making him all the more worried about his lover. Suddenly the door opened slowly to reveal the person he wanted to see all day. Sakura entered weakly while supporting herself on the door-frame, eyes unfocused sweaty and huffing. she had clear signs of chakra exhaustion. Itachi rushed to her side immediately and picked her up bridal style laing her on the bed so she could catch her breath a little.

"Sakura-chan you have to stop overworking yourself..."Itachi pleaded seeing the miserable state she was in.

"Don't worry Itachi-kun. This was the last session, Nagato's body is fully healed and he only thing he needs now is exercise and light training to get him back on his feet. Konan is handling this so from now on I'm free as a bird." She smiled sweetly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Itachi on the other hand wanted to cry out to the heavens at the news. It was wonderful, Sakura would be free to spend time with him as much as she wanted and they had a lot of catching up to do. "I'm so sorry Itachi-kun..." Her sad voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her quizzically wanting to know what she was apologizing for.

"Why are you apologizing Sakura you've done nothing wrong..." He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I did do something wrong. During all this time I've neglected you and our relation Itachi... I let myself get so carried away..." But her rant was quickly silenced by Itachi's lips on hers.

"Silly girl it's not you're fault that you're so dedicated to saving other people... If anything you should be proud of this after all I might not even be here if not for you..." He smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura hugged back and kissed his cheek. after a few minutes Itachi went into the bathroom and emerged later clad in only a towel as he picked Sakura up.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sakura asked blushing as she noticed the bath filled with hot water and bubbles. She felt Itachi start to undress her with his ever-present smirk adorning his face.

"We're taking a bath together Sakura, You're too tired to bathe on your own and we have some catching up to do..." He smiled as he peeled off her last piece of clothing and picked her up again submerging both in the hot water. Immediately it soothed her aching muscled while Itachi was rubbing her back soothingly. She couldn't express with words how happy she was because he wasn't mad at her. She spun in his arms setting on her knees and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss while her hands trailed down the planed of his tined stomach until her fingers brushed lightly against his manhood causing Itachi to moan in her mouth. She giggled little at his reaction but Itachi on the other hand was not so amused. Two can play this game... He grabbed her ass and pulled her into his lap straddling his hardness earning a gasp from Sakura. He left her sweet mouth and trailed open mouthed kisses on her neck until he reached her breast and attached his mouth to her rosy nipple all the while making a humping motion with his pelvis. Sakura could feel his length rubbing sensually against her clitoris causing her to pant and moan out loudly as she arched her back exposing herself even more to his delightfully sinful touches. Itachi was also in heaved, h e feel of her heat against his cock made him just want to flip her and fuck her senseless until the early morning hours. 'No' he thought disgusted with himself ' It's not fucking, fucking is for whores. Sakura is my lover not a common prostitute. It's called lovemaking...' He corrected himself as he increased his speed, his climax nearing. Sakura wasn't far behind as they both saw the blinding lights together. They had come at the same time in the bath tub screaming each other's name leaving their bodies feeling like Jello. Itachi was the first to come down from his high and as he picked Sakura out of the water and dried them off. They didn't bother to put o any clothes as they crawled under the covers together and let sleep overtake their world holding tightly to each other.

Morning came much to early for the couple but they weren't disturbed from their slumber, Leader's orders... Itachi was exhausted from all the training he did to get his mind off Sakura and she was exhausted for the obvious reason of finishing Nagato's treatment ad combined with the late night activity she had with Itachi they were spent. It was well past noon and no sign of life had came from the couple's room and Tobi was getting very worried. Ha had grown attached to Sakura and was scared that she was sick so he as always bugged every member until finally they agreed to send Sasuke to check on the love birds. Groggily he accepted and went to their room. As always he barged in with no warning but this time regretted it as he caught the naked couple just getting out of bed. He had a magnificent view of Sakura's body, so perfect, so delicate, it gave him a nosebleed but he instantly felt sick as he got a good glimpse of Itachi's 'junk' and almost fell back. Sakura was the first to notice him and screamed as she noticed the way he was looking intently at her nude body.

"SASUKE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed snapping Itachi out of his sleepy daze to full alert. He saw Sasuke and immediately grabbed a cover and wrapped it around her body then turned to his brother sharingan blazing only to see him staring bewildered.

"If you do not leave this room in three seconds otouto I'll show you the real capacity of the mangekyou!" He growled between his teeth as Sasuke scurried out slamming the door while desperately trying to get the mental pictures out of his head. 'Sakura looked oh god, her skin was... and I just saw my older brother naked... and his cock is way bigger than mine...' He thought lamely as he entered the kitchen.

"Well fucker did you find them?" Hidan asked tired of being quiet for a day.

"Huh...? Oh yea they're coming..." Sasuke responded quickly as to avoid further embarrassment as he headed to his room to shower because those images in his head were starting to awake his little friend. 'A shower... an ice cold one that't what I need right now...' He thought nervously. On the other hand in their room Itachi and Sakura were not amused.

"I think I'll kill Sasuke..." Itachi muttered as he paced through the room.

"I'll turn him into stone and make him watch us do the nasty..." Sakura thought deviously as Itachi only smirked at her suggestion. If they would pull through with that they might as well sign Sasuke up into a mental facility. Itachi embraced Sakura from behind as she was brushing her long hair and started kissing her neck up and down while she finished pulling her hair back. "Itachi-kun wait here a few minutes OK?" Sakura smiled as she exited the room She headed for the kitchen where she found Sasuke blushing like mad and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"We thought you two died..." Hidan grinned as Sakura went straight to work. She cooked everyone a nice healthy meal and set hers and Itachi's on a tray along with many fresh fruits and left for their room. On her way back she ran past Tashiko who was glaring and growling at her because now she had to do her full job instead of slack off as per usual. But the greatest thing she had against the pink kunoichi was the fact that that Itachi loved her. Tashiko had her fair share of men but they saw her as an easy fuck not a lover or a precious person so she was horribly jealous of the other girl. He watched as she entered her and Itachi's room thinking that she really had to go.

Sakura entered their room and found Itachi lying on the bed with his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. She sat down besides him and put a piece of chicken in his mouth. He opened his eyes smiling as Sakura continued to feed him.

"You know Sakura-chan a man could get used to this type of treatment..." He smiled between bites.

"I know... that's why I'm doing this."

"You're spoiling me..."

"Well you deserve to be spoiled." She smiled as they finished and she went to the kitchen where Karin was about to start the washing up dut. Ever since the mission Karin had ignored Sakura rather than provoke her and in turn Sakura had done the same thing creating a tolerance barrier that kept Karin out of trouble. Tashiko was on the other hand on the offensive against the two new girls always trying to start a fight and always being ignored or being put in her place. Sakura returned and Saw Itachi all dressed up and ready to go. "Going somewhere Itachi-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes we are going somewhere, I thought you might like to leave the base for a few hours and enjoy the nearby villages after all you're not a prisoner and you haven't left this place in ages so I suggest you get dressed.' Itachi smiled as Sakura went to change. She came out in a simple black shirt and matching dark jeans**(See outfit on mu profile)** with knee high black leather buckled boots, her hair was pulled back by few pins and her face was makeup free except for a touch of gloss. She looked beautiful... but then again in Itachi's mind Sakura would always be beautiful, the epitome of perfection. They left the base hand in hand sped through the woods fast as they heard Tashiko yell after them. Sakura let out a small giggle as she let Itachi guide her to a farther village. He was taking her to the carnival.

"Who would have known you like carnivals..." Sakura mused as they were boarding the fairs wheel.

"I never considered a place like this until I met you. You've helped me see the brighter side of life..." He smiled holding on to her.

"I can even see the Ame from here, the surrounding forests, the nearby river the Konoha shinobi heading our way..." Sakura mused seeing a group of three that were heading their way probably thinking that they would catch them by surprise.

"It's really sad that they think they can outsmart us." Itachi sighed as he activated his sharingan. One was clearly Kakashi, one the sage Jiraya and the last to his surprise was Naruto. Did they have nothing better to do than buzz around him and his girlfriend? The ride was over and they got off to enjoy other attractions and games all the time aware by the three presences. Randomly they kissed passionately to gouge out their reactions but only heard faint scribbling sounds indicating that if they didn't rid of the unwanted guests they would be the next stars in Icha Icha Paradise...  
...

"Kakashi sensei do you think they're on to us?" the blond asked as he witnessed his pink ex team mate suck faces with the enemy for the hundredth time that night.

"Would they still be at it if they did?" Kakashi replied annoyed as Juraya started scribbling again. It seems that the two were giving him valuable research material. This would be a long night...

"Why can't we attack them?" Naruto asked again.

"Because this is Amegakure Naruto... Akatsuki practically own the place you think they would walk around so freely otherwise. We'll get in big trouble if we disturb then here." Jiraya explained, his eyes glued to Sakura's cleavage and the way Itachi was touching her. This was priceless, even if they were the enemy. Suddenly Sakura and Itachi went out of the crowd strolling leisurely towards the base hand in hand. Itachi had a smirk plastered on his face and Sakura was smiling contently letting the serenity of the atmosphere take control. The three Shinobi continued to follow the seemingly silent couple having no idea that they were communicating mentally.

_"They're still following us Itachi-kun. Is it possible to be that Stupid?"_

_"Apparently yes. Do you think we should tell them? It's getting irritating."_

_"Yea I think we should I'm tired of hearing the old perv scribble obscenities about us."_

"We know you're following us..." Itachi finally broke the silence the three jumped out of their hiding spot.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Sakura..." Kakashi said grimly as he glared in her eyes. "Especially when you killed you're best friend..."

"I haven't killed anybody let alone my best friend... Deidara is alive and well.' Sakura smirked as Itachi looked at her quizzically, but then remembered the blond liked her as a sister not as a woman. Hr knew that the only one could challenge him for Sakura's affection was the leader and he was failing miserably but he was capable of anything so he would have to keep a close eye on the man.

"You killed Ino! How could you say that you haven't killed anyone!" Naruto screeched as Jiraya only nodded.

"I didn't kill the whore." Sakura smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi growled as she dared to bad-talk the dead.

"I said she's alive, I turned her into stone and as ling as the statue is intact she'll be alive and well... and conscious..." She finished as they're eyes widened at her words. Ino was alive and conscious... This was bad... very bad. "You buried her alive... and she was fully awake when you did this. She saw her funeral, people laying her in the hole and even felt the soil being thrown on her while she was slowly buried. It almost tempts me to turn her back just to gouge her reaction, will she be claustrophobic or mad?" Sakura made sure to tell them all the gruesome details of their actions scaring the trio to the point of backing up. Were they so desperate to accuse her of something that they buried alive one of their own? Were they really that ignorant that they didn't even take into consideration the possibility that Ino was still alive? By what Sakura had said apparently yes. They were idiots. But what could they do to reverse the situation. They knew for a fact that Sakura had the power to free Ino but the real question was how would they convince her to do it. Naruto was watching her up and down searching for the least but of regret in her posture but she only sat there careless more concerned with her lover than the fact that Ino was buried alive. Had she really changed that much. She really didn't care about them any more. Jiraya on the other hand was keeping an eye on Itachi. Both were incredible shinobi but unpredictable. Finallt he settled for the only course of action that could be used at the moment.

"We're willing to negotiate..." He finally muttered looking furiously at the couple. Booth were unmoved by his sudden icy demeanor instead Itachi took word.

"And what might you have that might interest us and better yet what do you want from Akatsuki?"

"We're willing to negotiate the release of Ino Yamanaka from the spell and in turn we give the Akatsuki something of equal value at their request."

"An interesting proposition but how are we sure this isn't a trick?"

"If you're leader chooses to accept the trade the changing point will be in tea country. A neutral ground at the Akatsuki's choosing."

"We shall report and see what Leader-sama decides and send the answer through messenger birds." Itachi finished as they turned to leave.

"But remember this Jiraya-san if the village double crosses us I'll make sure to turn it into a statue yard..." Sakura said just as they teleported away, landing right in front of the base where a mad and impatient Tashiko was waiting for them.

"And just where have you twoo been without me? Didn't you hear me call you?" She asked furiously.

"We were on a date, you know a meeting where a couple goes out to enjoy themselves and strengthen their bond with one another... Something you'll never experience." Itachi shut her up as he pulled Sakura towards the Leader's office. Tashiko heard a small 'besides, no one wanted to carry you're fat ass anywhere.' giggled from Sakura. As the couple entered the office they were surprisingly greeted by Nagato instead of Pein, Konan standing besides him.

"Did you have something to tell me?" He asked Sakura with a smirk ignoring Itachi fully causing him to growl in frustration. It was the same old thing whenever the two males entered the same room. Glare fights and even growls were exchanged making the two comparable with lions in heat rather then respectable shinobi.

"We have news from Konoha. They are willing to negotiate turning the Yamanaka girl back for something of equal value at out request." Sakura explained formally as Nagato only frowned.

"Something of our choice...? Very well; Send them a message that for her transformation we ask for the scroll of the first Hokage. It has many hidden techniques that will increase our overall power..."

"Isn't that a little to much to ask just to return a blond idiot?" Sakura smirked

"Very funny, Send the message tonight, after all what's more precious than a human life...?" He smirked as he dismissed them. Just as they closed the door Konan faced him with a furious expression.

"Alright Nagato this has been going on for already to long!" She growled at him.

"What's been going on for too long?" He smirked.

"You going after Sakura and shamelessly trying to flirt with her. She is with Itachi! They're young Nagato and very powerful. They can bring you down any time they wish. Leave them alone. Besides if you really love Sakura why try to make her suffer by braking her up with Itachi. You know very well that they're in love and if you tamper with them they eventually will lash out..."

"You won't let this go will you?"

"No Nagato. And think about t even if they separate do you actually think a eighteen year old girl will date a forty year old man?" with that being said she left his office and went to her room. Itachi and Sakura however had just sent the raven and were relaxing on the bed awaiting response from Konoha until s per usual Sasuke barged in without knocking receiving a pair of red eyed glares. He was clearly not welcomed.

"Sakura i need to talk to you stat. It's about the proposal..."

"No, I will not marry you and help you pledge the world of the horrifying creature that is Itachi. Although Itachi-kun is far from a horrifying person. He's more on the sweet side." Sakura said kissing his cheek. Sasuke wanted so badly to scream at her that he was a monster and should not be trusted, that he'll strike when you least expect it. Instead he opted t play it calm.

"Just five minutes Sakura..." She looked at Itachi for guidance and he nodded telling her to scream if anything happens. She went on the roof with Sasuke in an eerie silence. "Itachi is a monster..."

"No he is not."

"You don't know him Sakura... He killed our family!" Sasuke snarled as Sakura leaned on the wall.'

"I know about the Uchiha massacre Sasuke, and i also know Itachi well enough to have serious doubts of what happened that night..." This stunned Sasuke as he watched her shocked. he didn't understand her logic at all.

"What are you saying?" he snarled as he looked at her accusingly.

"Have you ever taken into consideration that he might have had good reason for his actions that night or that he might be even covering up for someone?" Sakura asked calmly as Sasuke could only tremble with fury.

"I saw everything with my own eyes..."

"Did you actually see him do it or did you see everything via Mangekyou!" Sakura finally yelled as he settled down with an incredulous look on his face. He had never taken this into consideration. Taking his silence as the second option Sakura continued. "So you have seen everything through a genjutsu not considering that it might not be the trooth but something he might have wanted you to see and think, you have not researched anything that might have caused you're brother to do such a thing, if he actually did it and you recklessly hunted him down not taking in consideration that he might be a victim in this at the same level as you. Did you ever stop to think Sasuke that Itachi is a perfectly sane and gentle person? He fights only when necessary and rarely kills people unlike you who kills everything in You're way. So you tell me Sasuke if what I described now is the portrait of the crazed maniacal killer you portray Itachi to be?"

"I... That's..."

"I'm right aren't I? Do yourself a favor Sasuke... Start to really look up the Uchiha massacre before you point the finger. You might be surprised by what you find..." Then Sakura left him alone to think about what she had said to him and realized he knew nothing about what had happened to his family and had been chasing a possibly false lead for all these years. She returned to her and Itachi's room where he was waiting like usual on the bed.

"What did he want now Sakura-chan?"

"Eh the usual, marry him leave you and kill you, when will he understand that this will never happen?" She smiled sweetly as she climbed on top of her lover straddling his waist and wound her arms around his neck. Itachi in turn leaned up catching her lips in a soft kiss winding his arms around her waist and flipping them over so he was on top. They kissed passionately hands trailing over each other's pressing themselves incredibly closer to the the other. Itachi was playing with Sakura's breasts through he shirt when he decided that they were overly dressed for the occasion and started to unbutton her shirt slowly but the were interrupted by a tapping sound on the window. Looking up Itachi saw the rave he had sent to Konoha back with a new message. The bird could teleport so it was no surprise it came back so soon. He beckoned it to come to him and it obeyed as it left the message in his palm.

**_To Akatsuki Leader_**

**_We have no choice but to accept you're request and trade the scroll for Ino's will arrive tomorrow at the southern tea fields first thing in the morning. We expect Sakura Haruno to be there to undo the damage sh had done on our beloved Kunoichi._**

**_Senju Tsunade._**

"Well my love it seems we have a new mission around the corner..." Itachi sighed as he went to deliver the message to Nagato. Itachi came back five minutes whit the mission scroll. They were to meet the Konoha Party along with Hidan Kakuzu Sasuke and Suigetsu and they were to leave first thing in the morning. Itachi was very pleased because he didn't have to leave her alone with the leader but also annoyed that she might be in danger in case of an attack. Konoha had accepted the deal way to quickly and even the biggest idiot would be suspicious of the current matter. But now was not the time to worry about such things. They had to prepare for the mission at hand. without interruptions the mission should take less than forty eight hours with fast transport there and normal walk back.

"Come to bed Itachi-kun tomorrow will be a very long day..." Sakura called him as she made room for him to settle between the sheets with her. Itachi gladly accepted her offer and crawled in bed with her. "I love you Itachi-kun..." She sighed as she fell asleep snuggling closer to him. He smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her temple.

"I love you too my blossom." he whispered as he finally let sleep take over his world. Next morning everyone was wide awake early including Tobi who was frantic about the mission and trying to convince the six to carry as much weaponry as they could. Sakura eventually calmed him down and they finally proceeded towards tea country. As predicted the trip lasted more than ten hours at top speed but by dusk they finally reached the meeting area. It was a tea plantation with vast open areas meaning few chances of ambush but they were ninja after all and genjutsu was not under them. Finally after few minutes looking around they found the Konoha party. Tsunade and Shizune were in the middle near Ino's statue, Naruto, Jiraya and Kakashi on the right, Ebisu Shikamaru and Choji on th left and in the far back were team guy and the gay sensei himself. No words were exchanged as Tsunade and Kakuzu stepped forward and she handed him the scroll. He examined it thoroughly and passed it to Itachi who examined it with the mangekyou for any chakra traps and also to see if it was the real one. When he was finally satisfied with what he saw he nodded.

"Alright Akatsuki we gave you what you wanted and now you have to fulfill you're part of the bargain. Tsunade growled looking at the six shinobi. Sakura took a step forward, her eyes glowing incandescent green and she shot the laser like beams through Ino turning her back to normal in a few seconds. She looked around frantically until she took a good look at The Konoha group finally releasing a blood curdling scream with tears in her eyes.

" DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOU'RE GONNA BURY ME AGAIN!" She cried desperately as she curled up into a ball rocking slightly and crying.

"Calm down Ino no one is going to bury you..." Tsunade tried to sooth her but she only started to tremble and trash around screaming bloody murder.

"I told you she would be insane or claustrophobic. It seems option A was the winner." Sakura chuckled as Hidan payed Kakuzu the bet. The Konoha group glared at the shinobi as they seemed t be enjoying Ino's pain. Shikamaru tried to catch them with his shadow technique but Itachi sunk his fingers in the shadow and grabbed it pulling it and sepaatin it from Shekamaru's body pulling his chakra out along with it. Sasuke watched mute as the once loving and respectful Sakura mocked her mentor grinning widely.

"Sakura you are under arrest for treachery towards the Hidden Leaf Village, come willingly and no one will get hurt." Kakashi finally stated as he appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her making sure to keep clear of the Medusa eyes. Suddenly he bolted back away from her with a scream of agony as the front of his uniform was burnt straight through and his skin was pealing off. he fell back heavily bleeding as Sakura only looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"Did you honestly think _Sensei_ that the turning people to stone is my only line of defense" It seems like none of you changed, Do you really think that I've remained weak all this time?' Sakura mused circling him a few times while the man looked at her in terror. The rest were smiling proudly behind her. "You're burns are acidic and if not treated soon they will eat away at you until there's a nice window through you're torso." Not waiting for an invitation the rest of the group attacked, Tsunade going straight for Sakura. She had trained the girl and she would kill her if necessary. Sakura on the other hand stood there unmoving as Tsunade punched her full force in the chest expecting to crush her torso and kill her fast. but Sakura didn't budge, she looked untouched but a faint purple chakra glow was barely visible.

"No one can survive this force from a direct hit not even you!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"Chakra force field. You're blow was nothing but a soft tap. let me show you how to really punch." Then Sakura pulled her up as she punched her in the gut so hard it sent the legendary Sannin across the field and into the nearby village. She turned to see Itachi and Sasuke fighting team Guy, Itachi handling guy and Neji as Sasuke took care of Tenten and Rock Lee. On the other side of the battle field Naruto was trying to protect Kakashi from Hidan who decided to turn him into the latest Sacrifice and Suigetsu was handling Shizune meaning Jiraya was the only one missing. She concentrated on His chakra signature and found him trying to attack he from behind. With her chakra force field she was impenetrable bu she dodged the wall of slime that came her way and managed to get behind him, one well aimed kick to the spine leaving him temporarily paralyzed, But the real attack appeared only after he was down, About a thousand sage toads appeared overwhelming the small group as Sakura was struggling to keep up with them. She tried desperately to Keep them away from the others knowing full well she was safe from those things but the other would have to fight on all fronts. Now was the time t worry an to make it worse Tsunade was in the game again distracting Sakura and making her miss some of the army.

"A traitor like you will never get away with this. You left you're friends and family for an organisation of criminals and you have the audacity to fight against you're village.' She growled as she kep attacking.

"My village didn't give a damn weather I lived or died, they exiled me on mere speculations never giving me the chance to at least explain myself and so did my family. You are worth nothing to me and I should hate everyone there but I don't. I chose my path and it's besides Itachi..." Sakura ten charged full force hitting her mentor so hard it cracked her ribs and sent her unconscious besides Jiraya as she rushed to the Akatsuki's help and it wasn't a pretty sight. They were losing the battle overwhelmed by the army but the worst thing was that Itachi looked hurt. Sakura made a fast series of hand signs as she summoned giant vines to separate her team from the toads as she was about to launch her attack. as soon as they were safe she punched the ground infusing massive amounts of chakra in it. As the toads were about to attack them yet again thousands of large skeletal arms and claws emerged from the ground pulling the army to their deaths the bloody screeches of death ear-piercing and horrid. Sakura fell back drained and looked at the others. They were all worse for wear but Itachi and Sasuke were by far the most affected. Suigetsu was poisoned and Hidan had his arm ripped off. Kakuzu seemed unharmed but she knew he was also hurt but hid it with his stitches.

"There is a temporary Akatsuki base a few miles from here. We'll transport there so you can aid them." Sakura nodded as he made the necessary hand signs and they appeared in front of the cave like structure. Hidan helped Sakura take them to the infirmary as Kakuzu put traps all around and made sure to guard the place. She started by extracting the poison out of Suigetsu's body and left him to rest. Then she started on the two Uchihas. She used chakra strings to heal them at the same time. Sasuke had many bloody gashes on his body courtesy of Tenten's weapon skills and even some internal bleeding. Itachi had five broken ribs' numerous deep gashes and bruises. He and his brother were in the middle of the middle of the fight and no matter how powerful they were overwhelmed and hurt. Sakura was healing as fast as she could rebuilding the damaged areas meticulously. Finally she finished as she gave them blood replenishing pills before she collapsed between the beds depleted. Itachi was the first to steer five minutes later from his unconscious state and knew by the warm soothing feeling in his body that Sakura had healed him but he almost panicked when he saw what was lying besides his bed. Sakura was unconscious on the ground. He quickly picked her up feeling that she was morbidly cold and her muscled were slightly twitching. He immediately recognized the signs of chakra exhaustion and pulled her under the blankets trying desperately to warm her up. He finally noticed Sasuke's unconscious form start to stir in the other bed and something strange popped in his mind. Sasuke had aided him in battle. He had backed him up and had cooperated with him no provoking, no bitterness, no hate. Itachi didn't know what to make of this until he remember that he had been acting strange ever since his talk with Sakura. He would have to ask about what was really spoken that day, but for now her safety was crucial. She was never this bad even with healing Nagato, it was frightening. Sasuke saw her pale unconscious form and bolted out of bed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Chakra depletion... She's freezing..."

"I'll get some hot water bottles..." Fifteen minutes later Sasuke placed them under Sakura as Itachi kept rubbing her arms to keep her circulation steady. They were seriously worried about her safety, Itachi never leaving her side. Finally at about three in the afternoon the next day Sakura started to stir and opened her eyes to the image of the five males watching her.

"Why s everyone looking at me like that?" Sakura asked as Itachi gave an angry growl.

"Because you almost killed yourself... That's why!" The others left them alone knowing that they had to sort this problem alone. When the door was closed Itachi soundproofed the room, they didn't need anyone hearing their discussion. "Why do you keep doing this? WHY! Do you know how worried I was? Seeing you in that state, lying on the ground cold as a corpse?" He finally raised his voice frustrated. Sakura had never seen him like this, showing so many emotions at the same time, anger fear worry...

"About as worried as I was when I saw you bleeding to death." Sakura replied with tears in her eyes."I don't know what i'll do of you were to die Itachi. You're the only person I love and I don't think I would survive loosing you!" Sakura yelled as she burst into tears. Itachi instantly felt guilty for losing his temper like that. He knew she was only helping. He grabbed her and held her close as the tears soaked his shirt. He had never seen her cry ever since he met her but now that she was so upset it made his heart clench.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan, Please stop crying... I didn't mean to lose it like that I swear. I... I panicked, I'm sorry. The truth is that you are the only person I have allowed near my heart ever since the Uchiha massacre. You're the only one who cared about me for the person I am. Itachi, not the shinobi or killer just the person and like you I wouldn't survive losing my dearest person..." Sakura was shocked by his revelation. She didn't know weather to be happy or to pinch herself. "The bottom line is that I love you Sakura Haruno!" He finally declared as he captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss melting all her worries away leaving only a warm feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Sakura was so happy at the moment. She managed to mutter a small I love you between kisses but the moment ended with Kakuzu knocking on the door.

"Finish you're lover talk later, we have to return to base before Konoha sends reinforcements!"

"Alright!"Itachi yelled as he turned to Sakura who was smiling sweetly at him. "So are you still upset my love?" He asked holding her tight.

"No Itachi-kun. I'm glad I let all that out..." She admitted kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad I let that out too. Now let's get ready." In about fifteen minutes they were on their way back to Ame. Sakura and Itachi held hands the entire way as if any moment something would steal the other never to be seen again. After a grueling trip back they finally made it to the main base. Kakuzu and Hidan went to report to the leader as the others went to bed really exhausted. Itachi grabbed Sakura and took her to the bathroom where they showered together and after drying off they went to bed for a little rest. It was close to nidnight when they were waken up by a hard knock on the door.

"Wake up fuckers, leader summoned an emergency meeting!" Hidan yelled as they gout out of bed and dressed for the meeting. Ten minutes later they were ready for duty. They entered the main office where the leader alwais hel the meetings, The others being already there.

"I have some very bad news... The Konoha army has allied with Suna and Mist and they are heading our way. It seems that they want to wipe out Akatsuki for good. A war is starting and we have a formidable foe at hand. I want you all in top shape in one week. We have a major sabotage mission on our hands if we are to stand any chance against three full armies. That s all for now..." After this thy all headed out to the main living area.

"What the fuck man? A war that's all we needed right now..." Hidan yelled.

"I wonder what kind of Sabotage the leader was talking about un...?"

"We should discuss this in the morning but for now everyone should go to their rooms it's way past midnight. Sasori finally finished as he retreated. They all agreed and went to their respective rooms. Tomorrow they would have enough time to talk things over. Sakura had a grim expression on her face She feared so much for Itachi's safety. This would certainly test their love to the limit. Itachi was sure of one thing, and that was that Sakura feared for his life and she had good reason too. There were three armies that would attack them at the same time. He could only speculate at what solutions she was thinking right now.

"Calm down my love, we'll get past this..."

"I hope you're right Itachi-kun..."

_**A.N: Review PLZ I wanna know what you thinkXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Modern Medusa6**

War had started to show it's ugly head in the ninja society as many nations prepared for a final hard confrontation with the ever increasing power of the Akatsuki. No one was safe in this conflict they wold all fight to the last one standing if they had to only to destroy the accursed organisation. The problem of uniting ti rid the world of these criminals was discussed ever since the capture of the first tailed demon but now that they had four of them and united with the most powerful medic alive Sakura Haruno, also the heir to the powers of Medusa the Akatsuki had become a general threat to the great nations and therefore it was crucial that they were eliminated. Tsunade was heading out to meet Gaara in Suna to discuss the plans of action over the Organisation. when reaching Suna they were witnesses to a horrid sight. Hundreds if not thousands of bodies were being hauled out of the houses and people were falling and dying on the street, there was major chaos within the village.

"What in the world could have happened here...?" Tsunade whispered terrified of the sight. Who could have done such a thing? Kankuro ran out of one of the houses to greet the Hokage.

"Greetings lady Hokage we have urgent need of Medical aid..."

"What happened...?"

"Mass poisoning... through the aqueducts people are dying by the second. Those sick bastards they're killing everyone!"

"Where's Gaara?"

"I'm afraid he's in a coma along with Temari... They drank the poison..."

"Take me to them!" Tsunade yelled as Kankuro led her to the Kazekage's personal medical ward where she saw Gaara and Temari pale as ghosts lying on the beds with heavy fevers and labored breathing. Tsunade set to work immediately to save the two agonizing shinobi as she scanned they're bodies for the particular type of poison she had to cure...

**(Outside Suna)**

"Poisoning Suna't water supply was pure genius Danna..." Deidara smirked at Sasori as he only continued in his way.

"It was the best course of action here Deidara. Suna is a desert land and water is scares that means they depend on the very water that brought their deaths. If I were to do this in rain or Mist the technique would have failed because water s plentiful there..." Sasori explained to Deidara secretly feeling quite proud of himself.

"Speaking of rain wonder what Itachi and his group are doing there? I saw them take the Nine tails and Shukaku with them..."

"They probably destroyed the place by now Deidara..." He replied in a nonchalant tone as they flew off back to base to report. After this Akatsuki would have to be on guard...

**(Inside Suna)**

"Lady Tsunade! I have news from Rain country! Shizune barged in yelling.

"What news?" Tsunade was really starting to hate this...

"Itachi Uchiha along with Sakura Sasuke Kisame and the other two in Sasuke's team along with the Nine tails and Shukaku are attaching Rain relentlessly. More than half the the village has been occupied and they are already starting to evacuate!" Tsunade's eyes widened at the news. Akatsuki were destroying the opposing army with less than twenty people. This was disastrous... at this rate they would win the war with virtually no problem. They were becoming a dominant superpower and with news that the remaining sound shinobi joining forces with them the situation was getting harder and harder. Tsunade could only hope that they didn't decide to attack Konoha during her absence. Without Kakashi who was currently in the hospital recuperating from his horrid burns they had no leader and Danzou was as trustworthy as a enraged snake. But th total score now was Akatsuki-2 shinobi nations-0...

**(In Rain)**

Itachi and Sakura were fighting side by side for hours on end, the body pile surrounding them had increased and now was turning into a hill of corpses. Sakura abandoned the initial turning people into stone and had resorted to the energy efficient way of just smashing her enemies into pulp. It took less energy and she was enjoying herself. Sakura thought of the many times she had fought massive numbers of opponents to increase her power.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sakura-dear... In life you may be thrown in an unfair fight where you'll be alone against many enemies. The powers of the elements will always be there to aid you in you're life, you just have to use them wisely, I'll show you and easy way to get out of such massive battles..." Her aunt explained as she made a series of hand signs creating a fireball that she threw into the sky, Seconds later a shower of meteors came from the sky that smashed into the ground engulfing all in a blazing inferno that wiped out the entire forest. Suddenly out of nowhere fiery forms started to emerge surrounding Sakura. "These are fire guardians... In ancient times they guarded our family from invading military powers that wanted our daughters... The reason for this was that our children even without powers could produce strong and healthy heirs so many royal families wanted them as brood mares to add the so called Fresh blood to the family. The fire guardians will come at you're beckoning and aid you in you're fights, Use them wisely...  
__"I will auntie..."  
__"But for now my dear you will fight them to increase you're own natural abilities, they are very fast and dangerous..." The old woman finished as the massive army attacked poor Sakura. That day she had fought like never before pushing herself to the very limit and she had received the beating of her life._

_(Flashback end)_

She never forgot that experience and after she had recuperated Sakura had fought those things day and night until finally one year later she had defeated the whole army. It took her a full week of non stop fighting and enormous amounts of chakra and endurance but finally she had become so powerful she defeated them. It was one of the many precious memories she had of her aunt... the way she had made her strong... Of course during that year she had also taught Sakura that her deepest tie was with the element light and all the plausibilities that came with it. Sakura smirked at the poor idiots that were trying to fight them Akatsuki were plowing through them With ease as the armies were didn't really matter to kill people,as long as they struck terror in them they would stay away from the battle or at least hesitate. It was a well aimed intimidation strategy, she saw Itachi use Amateratsu to eliminate about a thousand enemy soldiers.

Sasuke was enjoying himself, It had been while since he had fought large numbers but he loved it, it was a much needed adrenaline rush after many stressful days where he had witnesses his brother and Sakura together. He couldn't help but be jealous of the two, Sakura had always been a spoiled child, she was an only child and pampered by her patents especially by her father, even when they were young he was jealous of her and in a way acting cold towards her was a sort of revenge. He took her for granted considering that a spoiled brat would never give up, never really considering that she really loved him. The fact that she had given up on him saddened him because he knew it was all his fault. He was jealous of Itachi because of entirely different reasons, everything good came to him. He knew his father was pure torture for Itachi when they were young but he had power fame and prestige, he was the first born and heir so he would always be above him. After he killed their family he had run off but he was still a superstar, a negative one but a star nonetheless. And now Itachi was happy... After the horrible act he had committed god had sent Sakura to him, someone who originally was destined for Sasuke. Instead of a miserable life like a missing nin should have he had a person that loved him and did anything to ensure he was happy. He had seen Itachi smile to her so brightly, not even their mother had received such treatment and yet here he was fighting side by side with her sending her wanton glances while killing the enemy and worst of all she was responding with smiles and occasionally blowing him kisses. Sasuke knew for a fact that as soon as the battle would end Itachi and Sakura would retreat somewhere quiet and remote where she would make him feel like the most important person in the world, cuddle kiss embrace...Everything to relax and comfort him. Things he could have had... The mere thought made him fight even more ferociously the jealousy coursing through his veins.

Itachi took notice at his brother and at the fact that he had taken one glance at him and started a killing frenzy... He really wanted Sakura... But it was too late for this, Itachi already considered her a precious person and wouldn't let go of her for anything. The second she had accepted to come with him, the warm smile on her face and those mesmerizing jade green eyes filled with love had convinced him that she was his and his alone and this led to something he had never done before, He became selfish... He didn't want to share her, he wanted her all to himself and he was grateful that she was his... She was always attentive to his every need, she would sooth him when he was sad or upset, she could make his smile and see the bright side of life and she taught him to love. She cared for him unconditionally and fought for their relation... really how had Sasuke missed such qualities in her he didn't know. Itachi took one last look at her as she turned a whole squad of ninja into statues and the remaining few retreated. The demons were also having fun, in their temporary new bodies they could do virtually anything they wanted. The battle finally ended and the place looked like a disaster area... Corpses and statues littered the ground,craters, fires, the smell of death that lingered in the air... It was a nasty sight indeed... Itachi signaled the rest of them to return so they could head out to base for some much needed rest. They knew after a fight like this the allied forces would think twice about attacking, although seriously outnumbered they managed to decimate two armies. Konoha was vulnerable but they couldn't start an attack until they secured the rest of the tailed beasts. Sasuke witnessed hos brother from behind, Walking leisurely hand in hand with Sakura sending her a glance every now and then like he was waiting for her to say something but all she did was smile back sweetly. It pained Sasuke to see them so happy. Hours later they reached the Ame base and as predicted the couple retreated outside seeking a peaceful spot to bask in each-other's presence... But they wouldn't be alone this time because now Sasuke wanted to see what they were talking about, the tension between them the way back meant they had something to hide. He followed them with stealth as they reached the same waterfall where they spent time before but now Itachi had a serious expression on his face. He turned to her and for a second He thought Itachi was going to dump her.

"Sakura-chan... There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." He finally started.

"What is it Itachi-kun?" Sakura's sweet voice rang through his ears. Sasuke was really interested in what could be so important now.

"What did you tell Sasuke that day when you talked? He's been acting strange ever since then." He finally asked as he looked away.

"Well I told him my theories regarding the Uchiha Massacre..."Sakura answered flatly having a bad feeling that they would argue for the first time in their relation.

"And what exactly might those be?"

"One would be that you didn't commit the act, two you're hiding the real reason and three you're covering up for somebody..." Itachi was stunned by what he heard, she had identified the main reasons he had massacred his family. How did she do it he didn't know, he had never even hinted anything and Sakura never brought up the subject. Sakura on the other hand panicked on the inside. Itachi had gone completely mute and she was scared that he was angry with her. She really cared for him and his silence scared her. Sasuke was also burning with tension wanting desperately to hear what his brother would say. Sakura had told the truth, She really didn't keep secrets from his brother... Suddenly a smile graced Itachi's lips as he looked at her scared face amused.

"Good work detective... How did you figure everything out?" If he wasn't hiding Sasuke would have strangled his brother on the spot because of the shock he just went through. Instead he opted to cover his mouth to keep from screaming and listened further into the conversation, this was getting interesting.

"A few years back when was doing a review of the medical record in Konoha I saw a file about the Uchiha massacre containing a testimony from Sasuke... The time the doctors established the killings had taken place didn't match up with what Sasuke had said. I didn't know what to make of it so I just finished the job never giving it much thought. Three days later I was exiled from Konoha and never gave it any thought. Then when I came back and found you in the forest... I had a good look at you're eyes and realized that what Sasuke had seen was the Mangekyou, not the actual event. It didn't click then but then after you asked me to join and I saw the look on you're face at the thought that I wold have hated you put everything together, the mangekyou, sparing you're brother's life the corrupt Konoha elders, someone made you do it... You're a sane person Itachi, you're gentle and loving I can't even comprehend that you would have simply gone berserk..." Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't move, the tension was killing him if someone would distract him now he would kill the said person. Itachi turned to Sakura suddenly and caught her in a passionate kiss. His lips moved slowly and sensually against her sweet ones, he asked for permission, she gladly gave it and opened her mouth for his invasion, Their tongues moved sensually against each other in a passionate yet gentle dance,eyes closed, hands holding onto the other for dear life like something would part them the second the kiss ended. Time became irrelevant and so did everything else as the two showered each other with sweet love in the moonlight. Finally the need for air made the couple part looking lovingly in each other's eyes the passion between them overwhelming... Itachi leaned against a large tree and pulled Sakura flush against him facing her with a smile.

"You'll never know how much this means to me... You trusted me so much even under the knowledge that I was a crazed killer to see the truth without me even telling you this... You really are special Sakura... Everything you said was true. I killed my family but it was not under a whim... They wee planning a major uprising that would have led to a war which would have destroyed Konoha... I thought that it could be resolved diplomatically but Danzou gave me the assassination mission. I had a number of reasons to do it, one would be to save Konoha, and two was to save Sasuke because if I didn't do it someone else would have... Even at that age I knew my body was crippled by disease and I knew that I wouldn't live long but Sasuke was young, innocent healthy... He had his entire life ahead of him. He could have been the rebirth of the Uchiha clan so I spared him that night leaving him to believe I was a criminal. It was easy protecting him from Danzou...I knew what really happened that night, I threatened to go public if anything happened to Sasuke, He was my brother and I loved him... Danzou's ambition is to take the role of Hokage and the uprisings and scandal that would have created would have destroyed him. I lived with the disease all those years thinking that I was a lost hope, a dying man. That's why I let Sasuke think I was a maniac. Him killing me would have made him a hero in the eyes of the village and won him respect so the Uchiha clan he would later found could have a fresh start. And then you came along... You healed me that day but you also rid me of the disease that made me think I was a condemned man without even thinking twice of who I was. You surprised Me Sakura Haruno... When my personal medic told me I was healthy I wanted to tell him he was crazy but all my aches and pains were gone including the difficulty breathing. I didn't even notice it until he pointed it out. That moment I had to see you again. I never expected you to answer but when you did I was in cloud nine. When you accepted to come and join Akatsuki I knew that I wanted you... I wanted you in a selfish way, I wanted to be the one you wake up to in the morning, to have you're love and to love you back, to see our children someday growing up... I wanted to be you're everything, You gave me life, you showed me love and i love you for that Sakura..." Sakura was in tears by the time he finished his confession and caught him on a tight embrace whispering that she loved him too. Sasuke was stunned by what he saw and left quietly. She was right He was innocent but now he had a new target... Danzou...

Itachi and Sakura returned quietly to base when out of nowhere Tashiko showed her bitchy face ruining the moment as she started ranting.

"Itachi-chan where have you been? Let me guess the bimbo followed you around until you ran out the base didn't she?" That's when Sakura finally snapped and punched her right into the next room.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you're insults rants and tantrums day in and day out you little bitch. Get it through that thick rock you call a head that Itachi and I are together and you are a whore. I swear to god that if I hear you calling me names even one single time I will tear you're soul apart!" Sakura finally snarled as she left the agonizing girl in the main living room. She clearly had broken ribs and internal bleeding but Sakura didn't care, she had put up with her for too long and she damn needed a lesson. Itachi only looked impassively at the agonizing girl on the floor. She reached out to him.

"Itachi-chan you can't let her do this to me..." She begged in tears. " I love you..."

"You love only you're self... You were asking for it for a long time and don't bother to whine to Leader-sama, he cares as much as I do. Now go to the medical ward...Servant!" He finished coldly as he left to find his love leaving Tashiko sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. He found Sakura in their room looking out the window dejectedly, hair sprawled and a little messy. probably from all the agitation. He quietly sneaked up on her and embraced her from behind nuzzling her neck and starting to plant small kisses here and there.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there Itach..." But her words were cut off when he covered her lips with his.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sakura... I'm actually amazed you even took her bullshit for so long without snapping at her. I know you're temper love... "He smiled kissing her cheek Sakura noticed that his hair was undone cascading sexily over his shoulders.

"You know Itachi-kun you're even more handsome with you're hair down..." She smiled playing with a black lock.

"Really now? You know Sakura seeing you here with you're hair wildly ruffled and the feral air around you can really arouse a man..." He chuckled as Sakura's face turned fifty shades of red. He pinned her to the wall kissing her hard, with Sakura responding eagerly to his advances. He trailed his hands up and down her back pulling her closer until they were flush against each other on the windowsill, Itachi leaning forward trapping Sakura to his ministrations. He slipped his hands under her shirt and she in turn did the same, the feel of her delicate hands on his abs making heat pool to his groin. Sakura shivered feeling his large hands slipping under her bra on her more than sensitive breasts. Itachi was about halfway to pulling her shirt off when they jumped out of their skin hearing whistles and wolf howls along with clapping. Looking out the window they saw none other than Hidan and Kisame applauding and cheering surprisingly with popcorn tubs on their laps.

"That's our little ITACHI! Finally getting laid after all this time!" Kisame yelled with a proud grin on his face as Hidan pouted.

"Is that the best you can do Uchiha, come on let's see some boobs! Take it all the way off! You can stay clothed though!" He grinned but the two shinobi soon found themselves running for dear life as Sakura started throwing boulders after them and Itachi sent a flock of angry ravens pecking their way. Kisame although almost being squished by a boulder was laughing like a maniac. He was having so much fun with pinky and it seems that even Itachi was coming out of his shell and starting to enjoy life. He always considered the kid his friend even if Itachi was distant most of the time. Rarely he managed to pull a smirk out of his lips. He remembered well the first day he came to Akatsuki, a thirteen year old kid...

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kisame was waiting outside the Akatsuki main base for the newest member to arrive. He had heard lots of stories about the Uchihas but never expected to see one in the flesh. Finally a small ruffling was heard and he looked towards the forest to come face to face with a young boy. For a second he thought it was a joke, was this the legendary Itachi Uchiha he had heard about for so long? He knew he was young but not that young... After the initial introductions were made and he embarrassed Orochimaru in front __of the whole organisation __the kid__ was teamed up with him. Kisame didn't really mind babysitting little Itachi as he called him._

_"Hey Ita come here..." He called from the kitchen._

_"My name is Itachi..." He responded flatly._

_"Whatever here have a drink." He smiled offering him a cup of sake._

_"I'm too young to touch the stuff..."_

_"You can have it come on You're not chicken are you...?" He smirked seeing the frown on the kid's face as he hesitantly accepted the drink and examined it. "Come on kid drink, it's not like it's gonna jump and bite you..." He grinned as Itachi downed the cup but immediately spit it out the alcohol giving him a burning sensation in his throat. Kisame laughed as he recieved a death glare from the kid._

_"It's not funny..." Itachi said with a blank face but Kisame could tell that he was pouting underneath and caught him in a grip._

_"Forget it kid you'll learn to drink someday..." He soothed but he didn't earn any reaction from him._

_**(End Flashback)**_

When he finally learned about Itachi's disease he felt sorry for him. It was thought that he wouldn't pass eighteen but he was a fighter, the tough shinobi training had strengthened his body enough and by some kind of miracle Sakura had entered the picture and saved him. It made him happy because his friend could live a normal life... And because now he could tease him all he wanted. Yup life was great... Itachi and Sakura finally calmed down after the laughing of the two died down and was replaced with Hidan's swearing about the fucking birds that pecked his family jewels.

"Well that taught them a lesson..." Sakura smiled as Itachi nodded satisfied.

"How long do you think they were there?"

"A long time considering they had time to make popcorn..." Sakura blushed. "I should cook something..."

"I'll come with you in case the two idiots decide to play again. I swear I'll have Kisame's head..."

"By the way why did he call you Little Itachi?" Sakura smirked. "Are you _Little_?" He teleported behind her thrusting his hips in her ass making Sakura jump up in surprise.

"That's not what little refers too and you know it. I was a member since I was thirteen and I was slightly short for my age back then. That's where little comes from, I was a dwarf compared to Kisame..." He smirked as Sakura giggled. She couldn't believe Itachi used to be short because he towered over her a good five inches but that didn't matter now. She loved him so much. She jumped up catching him off guard and winding her legs around his waist.

"Well _Little_ Itachi Shall we go?" She smiled as she was about to let go but he grabbed her by the ass and flung her over his shoulder.

"Of course dear..."

"PUT ME DOWN UCHIHA!"

"No..." He smirked settling his hand on her ass and carrying her to the kitchen passing a giggling Konan and surprised leader while Sakura was yelling at him.

'Maybe Konan was right... Maybe I am to old for this kind of stuff..." He thought dejectedly as he watched the couple pass Kakuzu and Sasori just as she was threating to castrate him in his sleep.

**(Konoha)**

People were desperate and Konoha was on the brink of political collapse after the latest news of the Akatsuki's activity. No one trusted the elders and the Hokage, thinking that the allegiance to destroy the organization would end with their deaths. Everyone was scared. Tsunade was currently at the hospital checking on Kakashi accompanied by Guy and Ebisu and Kurenai.

"What shall we do lady Hokage? The Akatsuki are clearly stronger than we estimated." Guy asked looking at his unconscious rival.

"They made a smart move... They hit first causing panic and despair through the nations, They are trying to intimidate us... If we relent now what's to stop them in the future? Akatsuki are a daring bunch, we expected that the combined forces of the armies would intimidate them into submission or hiding, we considered them the cornered rabbit when in fact they were the venomous snake. They attacked first so they could play the age old game of divide and conquer. as soon as Kakashi is on his feet I'll personally lead the attack against the organisation. Untill the you are dismissed..." Tsunade explained as they left her alone with Kakashi.

"Aren't you going a little too far with this Hokage-sama...?" Jiraya asked appearing on the window. "Why are you so eager to destroy Akatsuki? Is it because they are a threat or do you have other things you might want to share? You know Sakura is one of them, Why are you so eager to destroy something you helped create?"

"Sakura always was the smartest around here and I knew that she didn't do anything to aid Sasuke but the elders tied my hands. They managed to convince everyone to throw her out and now Sakura has joined Konoha's greatest enemies. I don't know her reasons behind this but one thing is sure I will not let her destroy this village... This is my fault and it may end up costing the life of my student..."

"What if her reasons for leaving didn't involve bringing harm to Konoha?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's in love with the Uchiha..."

"I know that Sasuke joined the Akatsuki..."

"I meant his older brother."

"You mean she has a romantic relation with Itachi Uchiha!"

"Apparently yes...

"How in the name of god did this happen?"

**(Akatsuki base)**

Itachi and Sakura like always retreated to their room in search of piece quiet and privacy which with this bunch was quite scares at times. Kisame was about to tell the others of the show he had witnessed but Itachi's famous death glare made sire their secret was safe at least from the other members. Hidan complained all night about how he and Kakuzu had to babysit Karin and Tashiko seeing as Sakura refused to heal the bitch. Konan personally thought she had it coming for years. Tashiko had one goal in mind when she joined and that was to seduce Pein. It didn't work and as punishment for her numerous insubordinations she was made maid. She protested for months but when she finally realized she was getting nowhere fast she turned her attention towards Itachi. She claimed to love him but it didn't stop her from fooling around with the other members. Itachi never showed any interest but when the day came and he fell for Sakura the woman was uncontrollable. If she so desperately wanted to be on top she should have left Akatsuki because she would always be nothing here.

Back in their room Sakura was giving Itachi another massage soothing his aching muscles with her gentle hands because she knew he was exhausted. Despite being tired herself she wanted to do something nice for her lover. She tracd irregular ptterns on his back untill she started drawing little hearts. Itachi turned smiling and caught her in a tight embrace kissing her softly. Then he pulled out something from under his pillow giving the small box ti Sakura.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to open it..." Sakura nodded and opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. It was the feminine version of the one he was wearing with rubies in the circles. It was magnificent, the stones shinning in the moonlight.

"Itachi you shouldn't have..."

"But I wanted too. I wanted to make our relation official love...So Sakura will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Itachi-kun I love you..." She giggled kissing his cheek when they heard a loud crash in the hall. They came out only to run into a limping Tashiko who was crying.

"Listening at the door again...?" Itachi growled. He was getting pretty fed up with this particular individual. Did she not see that he was in love with Sakura and was not willing to let her up for anything. He thought he had made it clear to all that Sakura was his and his alone and that he belonged to her. " Have we not made ourselves clear enough that we do not appreciate you're snooping and stalking?"

"What? Is it wrong to love you Itachi. You think I would have fought so much if it was a mere silly crush?" She yelled as Sakura felt anger boil inside her. She knew exactly how far people would go for a_ silly crush._ Hell she had waited for Sasuke three years, she had lost the period where she should have explored, started dating, shopped with the girls enjoy life just because she wanted Sasuke to love her when came back. After her exile she gave up on men fully until she had met Itachi.

"You still call you're little obsession love? You came here to get power fast and when the leader rejected you, you saw me as an easy alternative. I bare no feelings for you so just give up because I love Sakura Haruno... Soon to be Sakura Uchiha..." He finished with a smirk as Sakura blushed a million shades of red realizing what Itachi had just said. He wanted to spend his life with her, she then remembered that when he confessed he said something like 'Seeing our kids grow up'. she realized that they were so much more than mere lovers.

"Bullshit! What dose she know about you? She's been here for less than three months and you act like you've known her you're while life. She had it easy from day one, she had you're attention and the leader's attention. Why is she so special? Why do you protect her?" She asked outraged.

"I might as well have known her all my life... Sakura saw the truth without me telling her. She had so much faith in me and it means a lot. So do me a favor and never bother us again..." With that he wound his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her into the room slamming the door leaving the other female to wallow in her own self pity, as soon the door slammed shut Sakura kissed Itachi passionately. He was surprised by her gesture but he couldn't complain, after all it was a very pleasant surprise. He picked her up and laid her on the bed with him on top never breaking the kiss. It was slow and passionate neither wanting it to end. He loved the feel of her delicate soft body under him. He reluctantly left her lips as he pealed her shirt of and started to shower her cleavage in kisses. She pulled his shirt over his head getting a glance of his muscular torso, the way his muscles rippled under his pale skin sent a shiver up Sakura's spine as he came down on her yet again sealing their lips in a slow sensuous dance, the fire in their bodies heating up to the point of inferno. He snaked his arms around her back and with a slight twisting motion her bra came undone. He removed it from her body revealing her perfect mounds to his hungry gaze, her rosy peaks ready erect just begging him to take them into his mouth. He leaned down and liked her nipple slightly before sucking gently on her breast.

"Itachi-kun...' Sakura managed to half moan half whisper as his ministrations sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. She arched her back pressing herself fully against him as he set up to reclaim her lips. He trailed his hands down her toned stomach to her pants where he fiddled with the button for a moment. Just as he was about to unbutton them he felt something hit him and a cold liquid pour down his hair onto Sakura's body causing the said girl to jump up with a squeak. They were utterly confused by the strange occurrence until they heard someone laughing. Itachi felt his head and his hand touched the remains of a red rubber membrane. A water balloon... He shushed Sakura from getting up and killing the practical joker and went to his desk to retrieve an ink bottle. He looked out the door to see Kisame laughing with his back turned to them. He just strolled leisurely and dumped the content of the black bottle in his head. He was so distracted he didn't even notice it and went down the hall thinking he had gotten away with it. Itachi entered the room just as they heard Kisame yelling where the hell had the black stuff appeared. Sakura was putting so much effort into not laughing her ass off but when she saw the devilish grin on Itachi's face she couldn't contain herself and burst out into fit of laughter. Itachi couldn't contain it either and found himself leaning against the door frame laughing his ass off as well. Finally the two calmed down enough that they could breath properly. The mood was ruined but after a laugh like that they didn't really mind. Itachi had never laughed like that ever since he was five and he was enjoying the experience. He was rediscovering a part of himself lost years ago. He was learning to enjoy life. He went to bed and pulled the covers over himself and Sakura pulling her in a tight embrace. Whispering one final I love you the two dozed off into a calm sleep.

**(Konoha)**

Tsunade was on the brink of mental break down that's how furious she was at the moment. The neighboring nations had all retreated and broke the allegiance opting to protect themselves rather than attack Akatsuki leaving Konoha alone and vulnerable. She didn't know what they were planning but the village was on full guard no body expecting to really be safe. She had talked to Sakura's family but they had no explanation to show what Sakura was capable of and thus her powers remaining a mystery. It was nerve-racking and now to make things even worse Danzou was on her back with a new plan that included the Root, One of the few allies still willing to fight along Konoha. As for Naruto and Sai they were teamed up with a girl Named Yuna whom she was personally training to replace Sakura. She was perfect, she didn't have Sakura's impeccable chakra control but she had but she was more emotionally distant and she didn't have a crush on any Uchihas. She had little probability of treachery and with luck maybe surpass the Pink haired Kunoichi ad defeat her. Little did she know Sakura had much more than her training. Letting out a sigh of frustration Tsunade did the only thing she could do in a situation like this...

"Shizune..." She called angrily.

"Yes Lady Hokage?"

"Call off the attack n Akatsuki. We're heavily outmatched and we need a new strategy..."

"Of course Lady Tsunade..."

**(Outside Konoha...)**

Zetsu was reporting to one of the Leader's clones.

"They called off the attack but we still have to be on full alert. Danzou is planing to usurp the title of Hokage, He might prove trouble in the near future..."

"Then we should prepare for a full invasion of Konoha. i don't really care about the village, just get Danzou out of the way."

"There is another thing. I found the sister scroll to the teleportation Scroll of Utawa. Combined the two scrolls give the one who possesses the Mask of Medusa the power to travel through time and space as they see fit. Do you think Sakura should fins it?"

"With a power like this Akatsuki would increase their chances of catching the other five tailed demons and with the future predicted it will be easy to finish our enemies off. I'll sent the two after it first thing in the morning...' The clone then left leaving Zetsu to continue watching over the Konoha council.

**(Akatsuki base...)**

It was early morning probably around six when Sakura and Itachi were called in for a meeting with the leader. No one knew of this top secret mission but them and it was making the two young shinobi nervous. The leader was in a very good mood and it didn't help with their nerves. Finally they dat down t the table and he looked at them with a smirk on his face...

"Itachi, Sakura... I have a mission of crucial importance for you...

**A.N: Review PLZ XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Modern Medusa7**

Itachi and Sakura were in Pein's office discussing the new mission and frankly Sakura was feeling a little excited about it. Itachi didn't realize hat was so exciting but he would ask her once the meeting was over.

"You're mission is simple... Go to the St Anna wooden monastery in the Carpathian mountains and recuperate the Utawa sister scroll. That place has been used for millennia as a deposit for scrolls considered once satanic or cursed. As soon as you recuperate it return to base. I suspect that Danzou is planning something and he is dangerous." Pein didn't miss the grow that left Sakura's lips nor the fury in Itachi's eyes at the mention of that name. He knew that the man was corrupt but he had never suspected that he had made such powerful enemies. Sakura and Itachi nodded and left the office quietly but a few seconds later Sakura was smiling again...

"You're awfully excited about this mission Sakura-chan... Mind telling me what's getting you in this good state...?" Itachi asked calmly as he saw her smile only widen.

"Do you remember that I said I had lived in Transylvania the entire period I had been in Exile Itachi..."

"Yes Sakura, I remember what's the mission got to do with it?"

"Anna Monastery is just a mile from my castle... It seems I'll be keeping my promise to take you there sooner than I thought." So that's what got her in such a good mood. She was excited to show him her home. In a way Itachi felt honored and yet at the same time he didn't know if he should intrude on her territory just yet. Deciding that he rather liked the idea he wound his arm around Sakura's waist and they headed to their room to prepare for the mission ahead. The two love birds retreated as always to their room to pack and also for piece and quiet, well about as much piece and quiet as they could get with Kisame drunk. He was acting like Tobi's clone every time liquor hit his lips and the masked man was ecstatic every time Kisame would want to play. Suddenly a knock came to the door and it opened revealing Karin who was more than hesitant about disturbing the couple after Itachi had lashed out at her.

"Hidan wants to see you in the kitchen... Both of you..." She finished as the two looked at each other confused. They nodded and went to see what exactly did the immortal want with them that he needed to call them just before the mission. When reaching the kitchen they saw Kisame passed out on the table from the alcohol and Hidan sitting at the end of the table usually where the leader sat with a huge grin on his face. This was awkward. They sat quietly at the table waiting for him to speak. He finally broke the silence with his usual loud mouth.

"Well kiddies I thought that before you two left I should show you a little piece of literature I happen to come across while on my last solo mission..." They didn't get what was so special about the book he wanted to show them but just then Kakuzu entered the room hearing the immortal about some book other that Jashin's bible, his curiosity getting the better of him. Hidan on the other hand smiled widely as he pulled out and orange book that Sakura recognized as Icha Icha Paradise.

"You called up here to show us a porn book? Hidan you should know that Sakura and I don't need something like this..." Itachi complained as Hidan's grin only widened. Sasuke just happened to hear the commotion and went to check out what was going on.

"What are you all doing?" He asked a little irritated.

"Sit down chicken ass you might like this one too." Hidan yelled as he showed the book.

"That's a perverted book..." But Sasuke didn't finish what he was about to say because he was interrupted by Hidan's yell.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked irritated. Everyone fell silent waiting for him to continue. He raised the book and turned it to show the front cover making the inhabitants of the room almost pass out from the shock. There in the front cover there was a picture of Itachi and Sakura buck naked on a dungeon floor with her laying on her stomach and Itachi on her his member already 'inside' hair ruffled bodies covered in sweat a heavy blush on her face and his and a look of bliss in his eyes. It left them speechless. Itachi was fuming with fury, Sakura was about to pass out, Sasuke was having a major nosebleed and Kakuzu was looking intently waiting for more. Seeing their faces Hidan burst out laughing so hard he fell from his heat. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO TO GIVE HIM THIS IDEA? I MEAN THIS IS FIVE HUNDRED PAGES OF HOT STEAMY SEX WITH YOU TWO AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS. DID YOU GET ROWDY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM?" Hidan yelled laughing as they promptly fell out of their seats.

"We did no such thing!"Itachi yelled outraged making Sasuke burst out laughing despite his nosebleed. Never in his life had he seen Itachi even remotely embarrassed but now that he did it was a hilarious sight. The laughing shinobi were being spied on by the maids who heard the loud laughing and went to investigate. Hidan sobered after the laughing fit and looked at the embarrassed couple with yet another devious grin on his face as he showed the bookmarks he had put between the pages.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I will give you a demonstration of the author's talent by reading my favorite parts..." 'oh fuck' They thought as Hidan opened the first marked page.

'"...as the two returned from battle heavy silence was driving them crazy. His thoughts ran back to the incident of the hot springs where she opened herself to him like an offering to a lustful god. He would have taken her then and there if not for the enemy army that was on their tail but now they were dead, the blood of hundreds stained their hands but they didn't care, they had each other... Suddenly he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the nearest tree ripping open her coat and blouse revealing her full breasts covered by the thin layer of her lacy bra. He took out a kunai and with one slice it was off , her breasts bouncing free while his other hand was working on her pants, desperate to get her naked fast. She on the other hand used her massive strength to spin them trapping him to the tree while she pulled on his shirt with the same urgency...'" He didn't get to finish reading because a flame courtesy of Amateratsu destroyed the book. Hidan was about to yell at the culprit but seeing the demonic glowing pairs of eyes looking at him he sunk in his seat. Sasuke and Kakuzu sobered down as they saw the irritated pair leave the room like a pair of raging bulls and went to finish packing. Inside the sanctuary of their room Sakura's expression turned from mad to sad. Itachi caught on quite fast to her change of mood. He hugged her from behind gently while kissing her neck to sooth her.

"What's the matter love...?" He asked in a whisper as e turned her around.

"Why do they all consider me a slut for being with you..." Sakura asked dejectedly. Itachi knew that this sort of literature was an insult to a girl like her especially since she was still a virgin. it must have insulted her to no end. It insulted him too... it was purely disgusting.

"You're not a slut my love, they're just jealous bastards..." He soothed as Sakura nuzzled his neck taking i a deep calming breath before looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I must have done something really good in my life for god to cross our paths..." She smiled as she kissed his nose.

"Same here..." He smirked as he let her go. they finished packing in silence and they left an hour later.

**(In Konoha)**

Naruto didn't like her, Kakashi didn't like her, Ino didn't like her, hell everyone didn't like her. Yuna was a major bitch. It wasn't because she replaced Sakura instead of Ino who had worked her butt off trying to match her pink rival, It wasn't because she was the second strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, Tenten being the only one who managed to top her nor that she was in Team seven, with Sai, the new hot guy in Konoha...No, it was because she didn't give a damn of anyone's feelings, that's why she was so hated. During the three month period she had stayed in Konoha she had taken her pick of everyone she wanted. It started with Shikamaru who was dating Ino. he went to her house to announce that she had a mission and misses I'm as innocent as a saint answered the door topless and invited him inside. They didn't come out until three days later. Second that hated her so bad was Hinata. She didn't mind that she was currently dating her cousin nor that she made him break up with Tenten, oh no, that wasn't her business. She hated the bitch because she found it appropriate to cheat on him in Hinata's bead. And now her sights were set on Naruto. She was always three thirds naked when around him and always made sure to fall 'accidentally' on him during training and 'accidentally' rubbing herself against him. Sakura's absence was really starting to take it's toll on them. For one she was always happy for them even if she didn't have a boyfriend at the time and encouraged a good relation. She would always be there when somebody needed her, and most of all she cared about them. It was sad that only now after she was replaced with the horny bitch that they really felt her absence. Naruto was walking peacefully through the streets of Konoha trying to clear his mind when all of a sudden Yuna appeared out of nowhere. She was mid height with dark brown hair that was held in high pigtails that reached mid back blue eyes and her skin was dark tanned. Her attire left much to be desired. She was wearing a white tank top that practically looked like it would burst any second and black tight fitting pants and the regular ninja sandals. Naruto despite spending so much time with the pervy sage was disgusted by her. He realized that Sakura didn't leave because she hated them but because she felt like no one cared about her and in truth replacing her with this thing didn't help either. She strolled to him in waving her hips and gave him a mission scroll.

"Naruto-kun... We have a mission together, just you and I..." She whispered nibbling on his ear. He just pushed her a little farther so he could read. It was another spy mission. They had to monitor Akatsuki activity.

"Maybe I'll see Sakura again..." He mused to no one in particular but Yuna picked up a female name immediately and her demeanor turned from relaxed to outraged. How dare he mantion another girl. She was the most beautiful and smartest and most talented Kunoichi alive in her mind.

"And just who is this Sakura character?" She asked in a sticky sweet voice.

"The girl you were supposed to replace, by the way shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Oh don't worry they'll survive without me for a few hours..." She smirked grabbing his arm.

"You know Sakura would have never said this if she were still here..."

"But she didn't have a life of her own, that's why she had to weasel her way into other people's lives..."

"Completely not true..." With that he left for the training ground.

**(Itachi and Sakura)**

After finally getting tired of chasing the immortal idiot and having the yell at them for a good hour or so they finally were on their way to the monastery. At ninja speed it would take at least twenty four hours of non stop running with some teleporting included. Sakura on the other hand would not let Itachi run that long even if their lives depended on it and as soon as it darkened outside they set up camp somewhere in the Ural mountains. It was a grand sight, miles upon miles of untouched mountain terrain ready to be explored. It was a real pity they had to leave first thing in the morning... the scenery was really beautiful. Itachi smiled seeing Sakura so content at the moment. It seems that the mountains brought her many good memories. He went up to her and spun her around so he could kiss her for the billionth time. He enjoyed her presence so much... It was a real shame they weren't civilians... Free from the hard life of a shinobi, no worries, no fights, no missions nothing just the two of them alone living peacefully somewhere remote... Life would be perfect then, At least for Itachi it would be, He never wanted to be a shinobi in the first place and if his _'Father'_ would have listened to him even for a moment, maybe by now he would be living peacefully in Konoha, already married and with a family of him own. He despised Fugaku ad yet he was grateful because if he hadn't been a shinobi nor a missing nin, maybe he would have never met Sakura, the love of his life... but still he would not forgive the man who created him for all the bullshit he had put him through. Sakura sensed Itachi's change in posture from relaxed to tense and looking up she saw him frowning to nothing in particular. 'Must be a bad memory...' She thought as she started rubbing her hands soothingly on his back trying to relax him. Itachi looked down on her and saw her smiling up to him which relaxed him.

"We should go back to bed Sakura..."

"Of course..." After this no more words were exchanged, they weren't necessary, Itachi and Sakura crawled into the large sleeping bag and cuddled together.

Morning came much to early for the both of them as they had to get up at five and start going again if they wanted to reach the location before midnight. The journey was much easier now because they had long open roads with no major obstacles in the form of cliffs and steep climbs. They ran through the rural area and Itachi felt like he was dragged back in time, traditional mud and wood houses, live stock horse drawn wagons, it was like a medieval movie. They passed the populated area and headed straight for the mountain pass. Sakura led Itachi through a maze of winding mountain roads until they reached the very top of the mountain formation. The view was splendid but they couldn't stop to admire it. They had to reach the castle before it got dark. Sakura went left off the main road and into a secluded path between the mountains. After about another two hours of running she came to a stop right in front of a strange connical mountain.

"We're here." She announced happily.

"I don't see anything..." Itachi said confused as Sakura made the necessary hand-signs and released the genjutsu that was covering the castle. Itachi was amazed by the sheer size of the place. As they entered they were greeted by some of the servant women that went up to Sakura to greet her appropriately.

"My Lady... Welcome back home. You're chamber is ready for you and we will set up a room for you're guest immediately..."

"That won't be necessary, Itachi will sleep with me."

"Of course madam, shall we prepare the bathhouse? You must be tired from you're long trip. The chefs are already preparing dinner."

"That's nice but for now we'll retreat to our chamber." She smiled o Itachi as they went inside.

"These servants ae very well trained... You sure you still want to cook for Akatsuki when we'll get back?"

"Of course Itachi, these were my aunt's servants and no matter how many times I tell them to call me Sakura and lighten up they still won't relax. I'm not that interested in protocol..." She smiled as they reached the said chamber. Itachi liked Sakura's room and as soon as they settled in a maid called them for dinner. after a short silent meal they retreated to the bathhouse for a relaxing soak.

"I see you're a princess here..." He smirked pulling her on his lap. "Why did you leave?"

"I never wanted to be treated like a princess, I only wanted o be a normal shinobi with someone to love and love me back, two or more kids a white dog and black cat... You know a simple and normal life. Lost that chance though but I'm content and happy..." She explained as she sunk deeper in the bubbles.

"Sound's like what I envisioned my life when I was young..." He admitted to Sakura's astonishment.

"Really?"

"Yea, I used to want that too until my father saw my potential and took everything from me..." He frowned as Sakura came up from behind and hugged him tight kissing his cheek. He smiled up looking at her and her sincere smile. She really cared about his feelings and opinions... They soaked for a little more ad they retreated to their room. They would have to wake up early to get the scroll so they could enjoy a few days of this 'vacation'. The following morning they were up at five o clock, they had to reach the church before too many people came here to pray. It was a holy place and it was usually filled to the brim. That's how Sakura had described. At ninja speed one lonely mile would have taken less that three minutes but they decided to enjoy the scenario and took a leisurely stroll. the many mountain passes offering a magnificent view of the sunrise. Finally after a twenty minute walk they reached the Anna monastery and fortunately for them there were less than ten people praying at this hour. Sakura went straight to the head priest.

"God bless you, welcome back Lady Sakura..."

"Nice to see you again... I have come for the Utawa sister scroll..."

"Of course. Ion the caretaker will take you down into the catacombs to search for it... And who is this lad that's with you?" He asked eying Itachi.

"He's Itachi Uchiha, we're together..." Sakura saw awkwardly as the old priest smiled and let them pass. Searching for the scroll was a major drag, they were there almost all day managing to get out at late evening but they were too tired to do anything else but return to the castle with the scroll wash up all the dust and mold off their bodies and sleep off until the next morning.

Sakura was sleeping soundly in the large bed. She was snuggled in the silk and down duvets like a butterfly in it's cocoon and she wasn't planing on waking up any time soon but suddenly she felt a cold liquid come into contact with her warm face that had her bolting up and falling off the bed. Sakura looked around frantically around for the cause of the shock but stopped completely hearing someone laugh besides her. She looked up to see Itachi only in his boxers snickering while holding an empty glass in his hand. Sakura frowned at in a nanosecond she was on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his arm over his head with chakra insuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well my naughty Itachi-kun now you're at my mercy. How should I repay you for this little wake up call?" She smirked deviously as an idea came into mind.

"Well it's not my fault you were so vulnerable in you're sleep Sa-ku-ra-chan..." he whispered hotly in her ear but Sakura pressed her weight on his crotch making him moan out loud from the unexpected contact. "Sakura..." He growled warningly but she only kissed him to silence him. The kiss ended much to early for his liking but what really worried him was Sakura's devilish smirk.

"Sooo this means Itachi-kun, that if you're vulnerable in this position under me I can do whatever I want?" She asked smirking as she nuzzled his neck leaving her breath fan across his skin making his moan again. He was so cute but when it looked like she would be kissing him again he felt the weight off him and Sakura already at the other end of the hall laughing her ass off. "That otta teach you to dump water on me from now on my special love jerk!" She yelled laughing while she ran down the stairs. Itachi was grateful that this was a Sunday and Sakura had given her workers a day off because this was embarrassing by itself no need for any spectators. 'I'll get you my little minx' He thought as he ran after her but as soon s he was at the bottom of the main stairs he got lost... Fuck! He looked around for a few minutes but with no luck he decided to give up.

"You win Sakura-chan now please come out...!" He yelled as he looked around.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he heard a muffled voice responded but he couldn't tell where it came from. Itachi decided to play at her game.

"I love you Sakura-chan and I'm dieing without you..." He pretended in a weak voice as he laid on one of the recliners...

"Oh my poor little baby..." Sakura cooed appearing behind him, not knowing that it was exactly what he was waiting for. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down and with a little twist he was on top of her pressed against her body with her legs wound around his waist. Sakura blushed bright red as he started kissing her feverishly. He dragged his hands down her sides and pulled apart the soft silk night gown she was wearing leaving her in her underwear. She gasped at the cool feeling on her slightly damp skin but she was silenced when Itachi attacked her mouth hungrily trailing his hands on her curvy body making her moan loudly in his mouth. Sakura was in a daze of passion, the feeling overpowering all her senses and making it seem that they were the only two humans on earth. all she could see, hear or feel was Itachi and she wanted this feeling to never stop. Itachi was feeling the exact same sensations, Sakura's alluring rose scent invading his senses and driving him wild with lust. He pulled her bra straps down and with a twisting motion unclasped it at the front smirking as her breasts bounced free, her rosy peaks already erect and begging for his attention. She managed to wake up from the haze of passion and concentrate on his pleasure. She raked her nails over his chest causing him to hiss in arousal and continued down over his abs and feeling him through his boxers. Itachi attached his mouth to her milky mound sicking softly making Sakura moan out loud and he thrust his pelvis forward into her heat and growling at the feeling. He used his free hand to pull her panties aside and prod her opening when a loud scream made them both jump up. Looking up they saw a young maid looking horrified at them and then run off at full speed blushing like mad. It seems she had forgotten something and came to retrieve it walking in on the couple accidentally.

"Well that ruined the mood Itachi-kun... Come on let's get dressed and go out." Sakura smiled as she pulled him to their room. He came out wearing a simple black t shirt and jeans and Sakura wore a black halter tank top with red lace trimmings black pants and high heeled boots. Her hair was left as it was and she had just lip gloss on. Itachi also let his hair down as they went outside to enjoy the surrounding villages.

"You look splendid Sakura..." He smiled winding an arm around her waist. Sakura smiled kissing his cheek and dragged him to the top of the high mountain so they could take pictures, and what a photo session this was, bout three hundred photos layer the sun started setting and Itachi and Sakura found themselves at one of the village gatherings. It was like a mini celebration with traditional music and dances. Itachi was reluctant at first to participate but Sakura managed to drag him into the dance. They celebrated like this until about three in the morning when they left for the castle slightly drunk. "Remind never to participate to these things ever again." Itachi pouted.

"Aw Itachi-kun don't tell me you didn't have fun today..." Sakura cooed smirking.

"If by fun you mean having to hop around with all those hags then yes I had a blast." He turned to her smirking "But we're alone now Sakura-chan... And I have you all to myself again." He whispered in her ear as they reached the bedroom but as soon as he was in bed he was fast asleep. Sakura smiled happy that he enjoyed himself and yawned herself tired from all the dancing. She changed and snuggled close to him.

The next day the woke up just before noon, both tired like hell and with major hangovers. Note to self: never ever drink before bedtime. They said to themselves mentally as they went to the bathroom for a long and calming shower and ten to the kitchen to eat something. Sakura had taken care of their head aches just after their shower and now they were just taking a relaxing stroll in the rose garden when one of Itachi's messenger ravens came flying at high speed with a note in it's beak.

"What in the world...?" Itachi asked annoyed as he read the note. '**Itachi, Sakura return to base immediately, Danzou's forces are attacking**.' "We have to get going Sakura it seems that Danzou had a few tricks up his sleeve...' Itachi muttered as he hoped they would get there in tome.

"We'll use the scroll Itachi..." Sakura said fast as she too it out and made the necessary hand-signs first from the Utawa scroll then from the sister scrolls. The Medusa's eyes started shining a bright white and before them a portal opened revealing the battle already underway. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him through the portal straight into the middle of the battle near Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry as shit. Of all the dumb times to be on the other part of the world Itachi had to be there now. The root were a bunch of strong shinobi and they were barely keeping up with the seemingly never ending attack. Just when he was about to retreat a large vortex appeared and through it came Itachi and Sakura. She punched the grund taking many shinobi to their graces with the massive earthquake while Itachi and Sasuke were still in the air.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Sasuke asked irritated. while fending off the enemies.

"It's hard to explain, Sakura used the Utawa scrolls in combination and we went through this portal. We'll talk about this later though..." Itachi explained as he used Amateratsu on a large group of enemy soldiers, the black tar like flames leaving nothing in their wake.

"I know that you're innocent Itachi..." Sasuke finally said not surprising the older Uchiha.

"I expected this... you haven't bothered Sakura with killing me for more than a week..." He smirked as he looked at Sasuke.

"So what would you say if we called ti truce and targeted the real menace?" Sasuke smirked back as Itachi nodded proudly.

"Only truce?"

"Only truce, I'm still going to win Sakura back..."

"Dream on foolish little brother dream on..." They laughed a but but then got serious when they saw Danzou's personal carriage close in surrounded by guards. OK now that was stupid, was he deliberately turning himself into an obvious target? Sasuke and Itachi were going alone straight for him alone seeing how everyone else was busy at the moment fighting Konoha's elite. There tied up on the carriage was Naruto, unconscious and beaten, turned into some kind of public example. Sasuke felt sorry for the blond idiot. Without the Kyuubi he really was helpless. Suddenly a shriek was heard and something attacked Sakura at high speed. of course she had her chakra force field activated and she wasn't even scratched but Sakura had the chance to see exactly what tried to hit her. The brown haired girl was smirking beside Sai who was looking at her with a mixture of sadness and hate.

"And who may I ask is the creature that tried to attack me?" Sakura asked annoyed as she received a huff from the new girl.

"So you're the bitch I have to replace... No wonder you were kicked out the village you're ugly as fuck..." She smirked circling Sakura but before she could continue she woke up hung by the hair to a tree and with a smirking Sakura in front of her.

"I may be ugly as hell but you're weak..." Sakura laughed as she looked her up and down. "If this is all they could come up with to replace me I'm sorry to say that Konoha has as many chances of survival as a fish out of water." Sakura said as she slapped her so called replacement making blood gush out of her mouth. Sai used his ink creatures to stop Sakura from kicking the girl in the gut but she wrenched her foot forward tossed him like a rag doll. "Is this how you treat your supposed friend, migrate from leader to leader and let him be turned into a public example Sai?" Sakura asked in a sticky sweet voice not noticing Yuna managed to free herself and attack. It was futile though, as long as Sakura had the force field up she was untouchable. She punched the bitch in the sternum hard cracking the bone and leaving her gaping for air as she saw a large explosion conning from near Itachi's location. She ran to the sight praying that he wasn't hurt. Itachi and Sasuke had managed to finally get to Danzou and not e was stuck alone with a pair of furious Uchiha brothers.

"So you finally managed to work things out didn't you... I thought that an idiot like you would manage to do the dirty work of silencing Itachi for me but I was wrong... you really are pathetic and useless." Danzou smirked revealing his sharingan arm. "Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke... the two thorns in my back hat stood between me and glory... You don't know how long i have waited to see you're throats sliced by my hand and your blood trickling down my fingers. I could complete mt sharingan collection..." He smirked showing them the eye in hi palm. "What do you think Itachi-kun... should I place your eyes right here besides Shisui's? Or you Sasuke do you wand them near your fathers?" He pointed to the eye on his wrist... smirking as the two young Uchihas growled in annoyance. Sasuke attacked first trying to plant a cidori infused punch but ended up being hit back into a tree leaving a gape for Itachi to land a few good blows making Danzou's age crippled body fall back. He growled at the Uchiha and attacked back ferociously but he was hit from behind by Sasuke once again being sent to the ground.

"It seems that your blood will be the only one spilled today..." Sasuke smirked as Danzou struggled to stand up.

"You will not defeat me..." he growled as he started making hand signs but Itachi beat him to it and threw a shower of fireballs his way. Danzou lost control and began to change form releasing an all mighty roar. Sakura heard it and decided to end things with her replacement to check out o the two Uchihas.

"You'll never beat me you bitch! I'm smarter and stronger than you!" Yuna yelled as she managed to break free from her predicament and attack Sakura with all her might. Sakura gave her another hard slap this time hearing her neck making a strange cracking sound. She knew she only dislocated a vertebra but it was enough to leave her opponent on the ground in agony. As she turned to check on Itachi a large ink dragon scooped her up and into the air while Sai tried to revive the unconscious Yuna. Sakura watched terrified as below Danzou changed shape from human to a strange octopus form with sharingan tentacles. She knew she had to get to the Uchihas before that thing hurt them but as much as she tried she couldn't pry herself lose from the dragon. In a final ditch effort she turned to it and summoning the Medusa's powers she turned it into stone. Very bad idea because now she was falling from a high altitude with a rock on her back. She smashed it and she prepared herself for impact with the ground but it never came. Looking up she saw Deidara's clay bird gad caught her by the leg and set her down gently. She thanked it and rushed to her love's aid.

Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke were fighting a losing battle. That thing had no weak points and no blond spots. Sasuke had already had enough of this little cat and mouse game and summoned the Orochi while Itachi summoned Susano. Now it was really on, the battle was ferocious both sides landing massive blows to each other. Sasuke made the Orochi distract the Danzou monster while Itachi would attack from the back. the monster chopped off the Orochi's heads with razor sharp chakra blades while Susano pierced it's heart with his sword killing it and ridding the ninja world of probably the biggest threat that ever existed. The Uchiha brothers slumped to the ground truly exhausted and depleted by the day's events. The Konoha army was retreating and Naruto was taken prisoner by Pein for negotiations with Konoha.

"It's all over..." Sasuke sighted as he looked at the retreating army.

"Actually Sasuke-kun... It's just beginning..." The snake like voice appeared out of nowhere but Sasuke and Itachi recognized it immediately. They looked up to see one of the severed snake heads move and Orochimaru crawled out of it's mouth, gold snake eyes gleaming like a hungry predator that just had it's eye on helpless pray... Sasuke flinched at his icy laugh and as he estimated the two Uchihas. "Did you two really think I would die so easily and never get my revenge. Uchiha Sasuke the traitor and Itachi Uchiha the only one who really defeated me..." He growled summoning his sword ready to rid the world of his two greatest enemies and obtain the sharingan all in one fell swoop. Without chakra Sasuke and Itachi were no match for him but they wouldn't let him win easily. Before Orochimaru could take a swing at them though he was punched to the other part of the field. He was confused at first thinking it was Tsunade but he remembered that her student had inhuman strength too. He looked up and was impressed with the full grown woman she had turned into. His eyes never leaving her.'Exotic...' He thought as even her glare seemed to ad to her charm.

"Well well well, the blossom ha grown up... and bloomed quite nicely..." He smirked.

"Fuck off old man!" She screamed as she attacked him with all her might trying desperately to protect her loved ones.

"No need for such harsh language my dear..." But suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of something around her neck. A strange necklace in the form of the Medusa decorated her porcelain neck. He smirked seeing her wear a snake symbol. Sakura on the other hand was not amused by him and summoned her powers again trying to turn him into stone but only managed to hit a random root nin. In Orochimaru's head though alarms were blaring at full force. 'Incredible... the legend is true... well then I have no choice but to claim her.' He thought with a smirk.

_(Flashback)_

_A fifteen year old Orochimaru was returning from an anbu mission with Jiraya and Tsunade when they decided to call it a night and rest at one of the inns in the remote village. Orochimaru wasn't really tired so he went exploring the surrounding buildings when he came across a small old museum. He entered and paid the curator for the tour impressed that a small place like this had some very beautiful works. The man explained the history of the artifacts here but one piece caught Orochimaru's eye. It was an ancient mosaic of a beautiful maiden with a semi translucent image of a snake haired monster behind her like a hidden dark aura. The maiden had a gold snake in her arms cradled like a baby and a warm smile on her face. The curator saw this and smiled._

_"You're not the only one who fell in love with this piece here young man..."_

_"Who is this?" He asked looking t it, inspecting every detail._

_"That's the Medusa."_

_"Impossible the ghostly figure behind her is the Medusa."_

_"They're on and the same young man..." and then the old timer started to tell Orochimaru the full legend. When he reached the inn where his team mates were they were already asleep but by the morning he had found out that the museum had been robbed and the old man killed. He was one of the few friends Orochimaru had ever had. He hunted down the thieves and retrieved everything but the mosaic and a gold snake skull encrusted with rubies that he gracefully kept for himself. the mosaic was always at his bedside and the gold snag\ke was hidden somewhere known only by him._

_(End Flashback)_

Having a good look at Sakura he saw just how much she looked like the maiden in the mosaic and deciding to try his fate he made the necessary hand signs, the summoning tattoo o his arm disappearing and in his hand appeared the gold snake skull. Sakura shot one more time but he used the snake to deviate the rays back in her eyes making Sakura let out a piercing scream.

"SAKURA!" Itachi yelled seeing his love in agony and him and his brother jumped to her aid but she pushed them back.

"NO! ITACHI, SASUKE RUN AWAY! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS YOU CAN!" She screamed in tears as she clutched her head.

"I'm not leaving you!" they yelled in unison as Sakura pushed them back again.

" PLEASE DO AS I SAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN RESIST IT! PLEASE JUST GO!" With this being said the amulet united with Sakura's body, her long pink hair turning into snakes, her eyes turning incandescent red and her face emotionless. She was in a trance completely at Orochimaru's mercy but she was right, if they stayed there for her to turn them into stone they would never be able to save her. The snakes on her head extended and bit hundreds of retreating nins turning them to stone immediately as she made the hand signs that Itachi recognized as the Utawa signs and left hand in hand with Orochimaru. Sasuke was stunned when he looked to his right as saw his older brother cry and tremble with fury.

"I'll get you back Sakura... even if it costs me my life..." He growled slitting the palm of his hand. Sasuke knew that it was a blood promise and did the same thing. They would not rest until they had Sakura back.

**A.N: Review PLZ I wanna know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Modern Medusa 8  
**

Sound... An abandoned village ever since the death of it's once powerful and cruel leader. The streets were bare of all life, most of the buildings were on the verge of collapse and an eerie silence dominated the once life filled village until in the middle of the plaza a powerful light appeared and two figures emerged from it. Orochimaru came out first followed closely by his now puppet Sakura Haruno. After the battle had ended Sakura's hair returned to normal and now she was following her master to the Otokage tower. The place was livable except of course for the dust that had collected for three long years. Orochimaru left Sakura to do a little cleaning and went exploring to his old bed chamber. Everything had been taken from the place except the heavy hardwood furniture. Upon entering his chamber he was stunned to find it intact, the old snake body had been removed and probably buried somewhere, the floor was repaired and cleaned probably as a last sign of respect but one thing was missing. The mosaic... This angered Orochimaru to the limit, it was his most prized possession, the Medusa maiden. Strangely he would feel a feeling of content every time he would look at the ancient piece, her delicate smile always soothing him. He looked all over the room to see if it was possibly still there but no such luck, the mosaic was taken and he would probably never see it again. He was so angry losing it.

"Where in the name of all that's holly could that be!" He snarled at the empty wall.

"Where could what be my master?" He was surprised to hear Sakura ask as she entered the room. Her smile was mesmerizing, and her delicate scent filled the air as she took small but elegant strides towards him. "What troubles you my master?" She asked again, now the sound of her delicate voice enchanted him. Orochimaru stood there shocked by the strange feelings that were drawing him to the pink kunoichi as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and started moving in a circular stroking motion trying to sooth his anger. He shook his head trying to force himself out of her spell but she was so damn tempting it was almost impossible to resist her. "Are you ill my master?" She asked again her melodic voice laced with concern as Orochimaru looked onto her beautiful face.

"I'm fine Sakura..." He finally answered awkwardly as a small smile broke onto her face making her even more tempting than she already was but despite the fact that he could have her, all of her anytime he wished something in the back of his mind, a nagging feeling like the little fly that no matter how many times you swat it, it still comes back kept telling him that it was wrong, that he shouldn't take her in this state, that he needed her conscious and most importantly that he needed her consent... to sum it up, he just couldn't do it. Hie eyes however fell on her plump lips that reminded him so much of the mosaic. 'Just this once...' He thought as he gave into his curiosity and leaned down capturing her lips in a soft kiss almost groaning at the unique sweet flavor. Sakura physically was eager to respond but in her mind she was panicking. She could do nothing to control her treacherous body from fulfilling Orochimaru's every whim.

'Nononononono! I must resist, oh God I must resist his control, I don't want to lose my virginity to him. I want Itachi to turn me into a woman not this snake bastard! I want to give my virtue to the man I love...' Sakura cried inwardly as her body eagerly responded to Orochimaru's advance. On the outside though her mind was incapable of any help. She wrapped her hams around his neck pulling him closer and Orochimaru in turn wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him feeling her breasts squished against his chest. Suddenly he felt humidity on his face and broke the kiss only to see that despite her smile Sakura was shedding tears and he knew they weren't tears of joy. Something in him snapped and he released her despite his senses screaming at him to take her.

"Have you finished your work?" He asked trying to calm himself.

"Yes master, is there anything else I could do for you...?" She asked sweetly.

"Dust and clean this place until I some back..." he ordered as Sakura started work immediately while he ran out first to cool off and then to a neighboring village to get sheets and blankets to make the place a little more livable. By the time he came back Sakura had the entire tower looking brand new, probably she used shadow clones to help. He found her in the exact same place he had left her and after she prepared the room he pulled her with him in bed and let her snuggle to him. He was surprisingly enjoying her company and the feel of her small body so close to his gave him a sense of dominance. Finally he laid his head on the pillow inhaling the soft scent of her perfume one last time before he went to sleep.

**(Akatsuki base)**

Itachi and Sasuke were flaming, anyone who would go even five feet from then would be the victim of their fury. Karin and Tashiko had tried to make their move on the Uchiha brothers while Sakura was away hoping that without her they would pay them the slightest bit of attention but no such luck. The Uchihas were prancing in circles around Itachi's room like a pair if angry lions that just had their favorite pray taken from them. Itachi was literally growling with anger. He felt so helpless back there, something that he had never felt. The sensation that Orochimaru had taken Sakura like a supermarket grocery and he couldn't do anything to stop the bastard. Sakura... His Sakura... gone, He wanted to punch something, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry.

"This is all my fault... If only I didn't summon the Orochi..." He heard Sasuke blame himself.

"It's not your fault. The Orochi and Susano were necessary to kill Danzou and you had no idea Orochimaru would come back nor did you know that he had something to control the Medusa. Besides there's no time to blame ourselves while Sakura is under his control. We need to find her before he discovers what she can really do. Let's just hope we get there in time..." Sasuke nodded bitterly as he thought of what could have possessed their blossom. The were still wracking their brains when Hidan came in.

"Hey chicken ass the prisoner what's to see you!" He announced as Sasuke only nodded and went to the underground cells. He walked past the torture chambers and into the very back where there was absolutely no light and the air was so humid it was hard to breath, he lit a candle as he advanced and finally at the end of the corridor he saw Naruto sitting quietly in his holding cell waiting for Sasuke. He looked at him with emotionless eyes as the hyperactive knucklehead ninja stood pathetically there.

"What do you want dobe?" He asked irritated as Naruto looked up with his stupid grin in place. He never did change, always goofy, always naive, always useless...

"Aw theme I would have thought that you would be happy to see me. Although I would have thought you would be in my position..." He grinned as Sasuke snarled and turned to leave.

"You're an idiot Naruto..."

"Is that any way to speak to your best friend theme?" He asked with a smirk.

"Your not my friend dobe, you're just a pathetic excuse for a ninja, How's life without the Kyuubi, still hoping to become Hokage?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone that had Naruto shaking with fury.

"How's your revenge getting along?" He shot back knowing for a fact that Itachi was still alive.

"My revenge has been fulfilled, Danzou's dead and I've worked thing out for the most part with my Aniki."

"You've worked things out with a murderer and what dose Danzou have to do with the Uchiha massacre?" Naruto asked outraged.

"Let's just say that it's far too complicated for your tiny mind to comprehend, all you need to know is that Sakura helped."

"Where is Sakura? Shouldn't she be here too?"

"You see Uzumaki that's just the problem Because of your petty attack Sakura is under Orochimaru's influence. and to think that you were unconscious during the whole battle..." Sasuke smirked looking at his shocked ex team mate.

"Orochimaru's dead!"

"Apparently not. and before you any me even further I have more important things to do than sit and chat with you." Sasuke finished as he started walking.

"Theme Wait!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke turned with a snarl.

"WHAT!"

"Look I don't know if you care but the Godaime is in a coma and no one can revive her, Ino and Yuna are powerless and Kakashi sensei is still agonizing in the hospital. If you manage to get Sakura back please ask her to save them..." He finished pathetically.

"Sakura had a good reason to leave Konoha. It's full of ingrates. You took her for granted, exiled her and then called her back, Her so called best friend said and I quote 'I hope she hangs' and now even after you turned her into a missing nin and put a price on her head you want favors from her... Aren't you the lovely bunch of hypocrites?" He asked looking disgusted at the blond. He did have a nerve to ask something of her especially now. Naruto looked down ashamed, as he wanted to continue he saw that Sasuke had left, the local rats being his only company for now.

Sasuke paced through the long corridors of the Akatsuki base self loathing for his major mistake taking it's toll. It was his fault Orochimaru had been unleashed, he knew that the bastard was inside him and he let revenge cloud his for the billionth time in his life and he made a mistake that rendered Sakura helpless to the snake man... On the other hand the clan was avenged and he was once again united with his brother. Old man Danzou never saw it coming... 'Old man... OLD MAN THAT'S IT!' he thought as he ran through the corridors too Itachi's room. He burst in startling his brother eager to tell him the news.

"Itachi! Old man, that's the answer!"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked seeing that Sasuke was making absolutely no sense at the moment.

"Sorry I got carried away... What I meant to say was that when we found out what happened to Karin what Sakura turned her to stone we ran across an old art collector. He's the one who explained to us Medusa's legend... I don't know if it will help much but it might explain what's controlling Sakura..." Itachi's eyes widened at the news and he immediately hugged his brother.

"I'm so proud of you... I'll go request then mission." Itachi hurried to Pein's office while Sasuke already started packing. Not five minutes later Karin walked into Sasuke's room hesitantly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk..."

"Forget it Karin I have to pack. We're going to research what's possessing Sakura."

"But surely you didn't find anything yet."

"No but I have a hunch. Now Leave!" He growled angrily as Karin burst out in tears.

"Why do you care about her so much!" She asked heartbroken.

"Because Sakura is special, to me to my brother, to everyone she has ever met." He answered flatly as Itachi walked in.

"Hurry up Sasuke, the Leader approved our mission..." He rushed, his pack already pre-made for just such an occasion. Sasuke hastily finished and both tookoff towards wa and the art collector to unravel the mystery behind Orochimaru's control over Sakura. 'Soon my love we will be reunited and I'll never let you out of my sight...' Itachi thought as they sped through the dens forests.

**(Otogakure)**

Orochimaru woke up well rested and with pleasant warm feeling all over his body. looking to his right he found that Sakura was still sleeping peacefully snuggled close to him, one hand on his chest, the other under the pillow. She had a soft smile on her face and Orochimaru felt a strange warm feeling in his chest. She was a beautiful woman, that was sure, he would bet his life that she had more than one admirer in the Akatsuki and of the male species period. He looked at her once again as she started to stir and opened her beautiful jade green eyes but despite their beauty Orochimaru didn't like the look she gave him. The perfect smile... The expression of a porcelain doll. He wasn't a puppet master like Sasori, He didn't want to control people to the point of manipulating their emotions... What was the point in that? Sakura got up and bowed courteously as she went to cook for him while Orochimaru was stuck with his thoughts. ' I want her so much but I just can't take her... What has gotten it to me? I never even give a second thought when it comes to women I want but she's different... She's delicate and her obedient nature no matter if she's controlled or not just stops me. Could it be her willingness...? Usually women around me struggle and cower, never had I had a woman that eagerly responded to my actions... Feelings are so confusing...' And with his last thought he went to find the cherry. A few hours later thy were at the training grounds, testing her abilities to the limit.

**(Konoha)**

"Come on Ino what's the next plan of attack?" Kiba asked impatiently as Ino managed to look up over the stacks of paperwork that Tsunade had oh so courteously left for her to complete. H ow did forehead manage everything. Yuna was in the hospital, Tsunade was still in a coma, more than half the ninja population was in the hospital or injured at hime, and now everyone was eager to go rescue Naruto.

"How am I supposed to know? We can't do anything until our ninja are fit for battle again and Sakura's not here to pick up the pieces. If you haven't noticed Yuna didn't do squat in replacing Sakura and I can barely breath through the stacks of papers. Do you know our allied nations are demanding we pay the grieving families after out failed attempt of war? Do you know Konoha is on the brink of bankruptcy?" Ino asked having a breakdown not knowing what to do any more. Yes she had replaced Sakura but she couldn't keep up with anything she did. Kiba walked out furious not wanting to hear her whine any more.

**(Near Iwa)**

"We're closing in..." Sasuke muttered as they strode through the small village towards the old man's house. Sasuke immediately recognized it because of the strange gargoyle statues that surrounded it . They made their way through the large yard and Sasuke knocked on the door. The old man opened it grumbling but smiled when he saw the young man.

"Oh it's you sonny... I thought it was one of those fucking door to door salesmen. The started bringing the strangest things." He smiled and them looked at Itachi. " Are you two related boys?" He asked looking at both this time.

"Yes we are brothers... I wanted to know more about the Medusa..." Sasuke answered as the old man smiled.

"Well the don't just stand there come on in and have a seat lad, let me tell you all you wanna know..." The old timer made room for the two to pass as he closed the door. a few moments later they were all seated near the fire place. "How did it go? Did you manage to convince the Medusa to turn your friend back?"

"Yes we did, but that's not the problem, after a battle a guy called Orochimaru pulled something made of gold I think and now she's completely under his control..."

"Say no more sonny I know exactly what happened to her. It's called the Medusa's Skull. A lavishly decorated snake gold skull that has the power to posses her when it's hit by her eyes." The old timer explained pulling out his pipe and getting into a more comfortable position. "The original legend states she was beheaded by Perseus so he could save his mother from the Greek king Polydectes who demanded in return for her the Medusa's head. But as you know the Medusa had gained control of her powers enabling her to turn back into her human form. Athena was outraged and knew that he would fall in love with the beauty so she gave him besides his special weapons a gold enchanted snake. When Medusa looked into it's eyes she was possessed and turned back into her monster form bowing down to him as her one and only master. Perseus wasn't stupid though and he took her without killing her. He presented her to the king on a lavishly decorated bed of roses. The king was fascinated by the creature he started touching her body, feeling the surprisingly silk like scales touch his skin. Curiosity getting the better of him he went and sunk his fingers in the sakes on her head and they bit his hand turning him into stone, Medusa rose to the defense of her master turning all the guards into stone leaving only him and his mother. He used her as a weapon for years until one faithful day when he was walking on a mountain path holding his golden snake. He was so proud of his achievements that he held the snake into the sunlight but to his misfortune a black eagle killed the snake. He was terrified as to what the minster could do to his people and ran back to the castle to find there in the middle of his throne room where he had left the Medusa a young and beautiful woman huddled into a ball crying 'why did you make me do all those horrid things?'...

"So if the snake was gone why didn't she just turn him int stone?" Itachi asked now really curious.

"She didn't care for revenge, she only wanted to get away from the man that had made her do so many atrocious deeds. He tried to comfort her realizing his mistake but she was so panicked that she ran away determined to end it all and jumped out the palace window. Miraculously she survived the drop and woke up sometime later in the royal bed chamber with him sitting besides her with a ring in his finger. After marriage they had a total of ten children, nine boys and one girl. The goddess was yet again outraged that a mere human had defeated her twice and she sent disease and powerful storms killing Medusa's boys who by the time were warriors. Her only surviving child was her little girl and at the age of ten she received the Medusa's powers sealed in a necklace from her mother as s form of protection. Athena tried one last thing before leaving her be. She found the remains of the gold snake and turned them into the gold skull you saw that as long as it's held by someone will control the Medusa... It seems that this Orochimaru man has it in his possession... But even total control of the Medusa has it's risks, for you see it's practically programing her to be a slave and as many rulers have found out the possessed bodies develop obsessive behavior... " The old timer finally finished as the two Uchihas looked at each other.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Sasuke asked furious.

"Only two ways...You either kill it's possessor and become her master or you destroy it freeing the Medusa once and for all... But be warned that if you go to try and rescue her you need a mirror like shield to keep her eyes away from you or you'll be turned into stone..." He warned as the two nodded. "There's probably something else I should show you..." The old man said as he went to retrieve something. He came back with something that looked like a painting but when he unveiled it Itachi was left stunned. It was a mosaic, maybe thousands of years old but it depicted Sakura perfectly, holding a gold snake in her arms just like a mother holding a baby with the eerie translucent Medusa Monster right behind her. The piece was magnificent in every way as he studied the details.

"I know that picture... it used to be in Orochimaru's bedchambers. He was very fond of it..." Sasuke stated and them looked at the old man. "Where did you get it?"

"Some Ninja sold it to me a few years back... I also have this..." He smiled showing them another mosaic. This time they were both left with their mouths agape. The Mosaic portrayed a young man With the distinct Uchiha traits...Including the sharingan...

"This is incredible..." Itachi muttered as Sasuke only stared. "We have to go!" He finally ordered snapping out of his daze and getting a serious tone. He would rescue his love even if it was the last thing he ever did. Sasuke nodded and after thanking the man they left in a hurry Back to base to report everything to Pein.

**(Otogakure)**

It's been a long day of training and fighting but Orochimaru was finally exhausted and so was Sakura. He laid there with her resting her head on his chest breathing heavily as the sun went down on the horizon bathing them both in an orange light. 'I could get used to this...' he thought as he held her even tighter. Something about this girl was special, she was innocent yet powerful, she was delicate but at the same time she was like a concrete wall. Almost impenetrable. They sat there fir a few more minutes just relaxing when Orochimaru growled out in pin. It seems that his arms were decaying again. Sakura bolted up immediately, medic instinct kicking in and took of his shirt so fast he didn't even see her.

"It will be alright master, I won't let you suffer..." Her sweet voice soothed as she went to work on healing his arms. Onside her head though the real Sakura was arguing with her inner self.

_**'What the fuck girl, don't heal him RESIST!'**_ her inner yelled as the real Sakura tried to gain some control.

_'Nothing, I can't even get the control ti move a finger.'_ She yelled frustrated as he body acted on it's own instinct and continued healing him saying sweet words to sooth him.

**_'Well what are we supposed to do NOW! Think before we do something we really regret!'_** Inner yelled.

' The only thing we can do is tell Itachi where we are...' She said dejectedly, 'But in this state I'm afraid I'll hurt him if he comes...' Inner Sakura fell silent knowing that Sakura was right. She loved Itachi and she couldn't bare to know that she could possibly kill her beloved. As corny as it sounds she was trapped in Orochimaru clutches and would probably never see Itachi again.

On the outside Orochimaru felt her internal sadness and looked at her quizzically. The he saw it in her eyes... She was thinking of Itachi... This sent a surge of fury through his veins as he pushed her aside and stormed back into the Otokage tower. Sakura stayed there clueless about what made her master so upset. She waited there silently waiting for him to call her not moving even if rain started to pour down, her body trembling with the added cold water. Orochimaru was inside, finally getting over his jalousie fit when he realized that Sakura had not come in yet. He remembered that she would not come unless he called and went out through the torrential rain to find her awaiting him in the exact same spot where he left her possibly freezing to death. Strangely he felt guilty but panic struck him as he realized that she was loosing consciousness. 'hypothermia' He thought as he picked her up bridal style and took her inside. he ran a hot bath and put her in, shortly joining her. a few minutes later her emerald orbs opened and immediately she blted up.

"Forgive me my master..." She apologized as she was about to leave but Orochimaru pulled her back into the hot water.

"I should be the one apologizing... after all I forgot about you... Bathe with me." He smirked as Sakura laid down into his arms. After a good soak and her body temperature was stabilized Orochimaru took Sakura to his bed and laid down with his arms around her waist both shinobi falling into a deep slumber.

**(Akatsuki base)**

Sasuke was nervous. This fight will be the most extreme and dangerous battle of all. He wanted Sakura back so badly but he also knew that she was extremely dangerous in monster form. Him and Itachi had just returned to their rooms after they had reported to the leader what they managed to find out and luckily the info was goon. The leader was inside planning an attack strategy to recuperate Sakura because in the hands of Orochimaru Sakura was possibly the most dangerous weapon ever to exist. He hadn't heard from Itachi ever since he went in his room but he knew that he too was feeling the pressure. They both loved the same girl... Talk about rotten luck, they finally managed to patch things up and now they were fighting over girls. It's like God himself wanted them to fight. Or have a threesome... He didn't know himself. Suddenly Suigetsu came into the room with a smirk on his face.

"So you finally managed to patch things up with your bro... What now?" He asked taking a seat near the bed.

"We get Sakura back and kill the bastard forever..." Sasuke growled.

"Man you really like your brother's girlfriend don't ya?"

"To tell the truth Sakura has always been a special person... it only took me too long to figure it out... But no matter who she chooses I'll be content with her decision." Sasuke sighed dejectedly surprising Suigetsu. He had never seen the young Uchiha in such a sad state. He would either be furious, emotionless or just plain emo.

"Don't sweat it man... Even if she will be with Itachi-san she won't forget you. You're still special to her..." Sasuke only smirked, Suigetsu's words giving him the slightest bit of ease. Just them Karin barged in ruining their man to man moment. Boy did she have a timing...

"What the hell do you want Karin?" Sasuke snarled angrily as she trembled slightly.

"Leader-sama want's to see you and Itachi in his office." She mutters running out the door.

Sasuke walked out and saw his brother waiting for him in front of the office along with Kisame. When the trio finally entered Pein was sitting at his desk looking out the window.

"Your mission is simple... Our spies have detected vast amounts of chakra in what was once the sound village. You are to go there and retrieve Sakura. If she is not there than you will scour the neighboring hide outs until you find her. Take as long as you need to pack and prepare and leave." With this being said they nodded and left. It only took about six hours to pack ant be ready to leave. Sasuke smirked at how obvious Orochimaru's hideaway was. Of course he would never venture far from his research and experiments. Unfortunately for them they didn't feel the chakra of a fourth person that was following. A feminine figure hiding in the shadows...

'Soon my pink haired friend you will be no more and I will once again be top female in the Akatsuki' The person thought as she sped up in sync with the other three shinobi. 'Enjoy your last moments on the earth my Sakura Haruno... your days are numbered..." She thought evilly as she counted the ways she could kill her now extremely vulnerable opponent.

**(Otogakure)**

The sun as rising as Sakura shifted in her sleep searching for the warmth of her master but she didn't find it. Instantly she woke up pulled by the force of the skull and frantically searched around for him.

"Master... Master..." Sakura called looking everywhere until he appeared in front of her handing her a large box. She found a change of clothes in it and some woman's toiletries. She looked at him questionably as he pointed to the bathroom.

"You needed a change of clothes. Go take care of yourself. and from now on I want you to call me by my name..." He whispered the last part in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes ma-... I mean Orochimaru...O Sakura answered obediently following his instructions. Half an hour later she was ready and after that Orochimaru took her out for some fresh air. He needed to clear his mind a little. Letting the Uchihas aside he needed to finish his first plan of destroying Konoha. 'Why is it taking me so long...?' He thought angrily as he reviewed all his previous attempts. He was deep in thought and this bothered the girl next to him. The snake skull was making Sakura anxious to do his bidding and now it was getting to the point where she wanted to lock him up somewhere safe and make him lay down while she tended to his every want and need. The snake Skull was pushing her into obsession and pushing her real self to the back of her subconscious. She turned to him suddenly startling him a little.

" Is there something bothering you Orochimaru...?" She asked in a sweet voice remembering what he had told her about addressing him. He looked at her doubtfully and decided that he didn't want her to think about it until he figured out his next move.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about... You'll know when the time comes."He answered looking at her but instead of the warm fake smile she would always give him he saw a scowl.

"Please tell me what ales you Orochimaru. I will do anything in my power to help." She begged calming down.

"Enough!" Orochimaru growled as she backed down apologizing. He grabbed her roughly by the waist and continued walking with her, but no matter what he did there was a thick awkward atmosphere between them. Sakura didn't look up from the ground not even once until Orochimaru sighed heavily in defeat. " I was thinking about how to destroy Konoha..." He finally told her as she bolted up.

"Of course Orochimaru..." She answered immediately as she tried to run and fulfill his desire but she was stopped by his arm around her waist.

"Stop it Sakura! We need an army first..." He smirked as her eyes widened. She then relaxed and got out of his hold. Without a word she started doing a fast sherries of hand-signs before he could stop her. The sky immediately turned pitch black and fire started raining from the heavens. He grabbed her and turned her around furious.

"What in the name of God are you doing woman!" He roared angrily as Sakura put her hands over his heart, the gesture calming him somewhat.

"You wished for an army... Did you not?" Sakura asked innocently as she pointed to the massive fire. Orochimaru was stunned to see the millions of fiery entities rising and bowing to him like something akin to a god. He looked down at Sakura and her uncertain eyes and he couldn't contain himself. He pulled her flush against him crushing her breasts against his chest as he smashed his cold lips against her soft warm ones in a passionate kiss, the blazing inferno that surrounded them heating up their bodies as she responded eagerly to his advances, the real Sakura fully asleep in her subconscious. He pinned her to a tree as she wound her legs around his waist craving for more and more contact pushing her core against his crotch making him growl in complete pleasure. She was soft and warm Orochimaru couldn't contain himself. He pulled her ad laid her on the soft grass with him on top and she sunk her delicate fingers in his long jet black hair pulling him impossibly close to her body practically offering herself to him. Orochimaru traced his hands over the curves of her body memorizing every little dip and curve, the soft swell of her breasts, the flat planes of her belly, her strong yet perfect feminine thighs that were currently clinging her body to his. He unzipped the front of her shirt revealing her simple bra that covered her milky bounds. He easily pushed it aside and kneaded her right breast while sucking on her pulse point. Sakura was moaning uncontrollably under his touch despite her gut feeling that this was somehow wrong.. Oh so very wrong, but she didn't have time to think about her situation as he bit the junction of her exactly where Itachi had left his mark replacing it with his own growling in satisfaction when he heard her soft whimpers. But he stopped before things got out of hand and picked Sakura of the ground with a smirk on his face. He straightened her clothes and dusted her off as he pulled her into his lap nuzzling her nick, licking the fresh mark he had left. "Did I do anything wrong Orochimaru? Why did you stop from taking what you desired...?" whispered into his ear.

"No Sakura... You did nothing wrong... But this is something that needs to be savored to the maximum... And what better time to savor our lust then after we bask in the satisfaction of bringing Konoha to it's knees?" He smirked as Sakura turned to kiss his cheek but her demeanor was different and even if he would never admit it Orochimaru was a little nervous about her. Something just felt different... He brushed the feeling off though and a few minutes later he was leading the newly formed army towards Konoha and his first victory.

**(Rescue Team)**

They were nearing the Sound Village at a fast pace, Itachi leading a large shield on his back. He had remembered what the old man had said and went to make a gladiator type shield large but lightweight that he had chromed. It had the perfect mirror finish and he hoped that it would keep Sakura at bay until he managed to kill Orochimaru. Suddenly the sky went dark and fire rained down in torrents form the sky in an amazing yet terrifying display that shook the ground. The slid to a stop taking shelter in one of the many caves in the region until the ground stopped shaking and all that was left was a blazing inferno almost a kilometer in diameter.

"Is the sky falling?" Sasuke asked amazed by the unholy spectacle.

"It's not natural kid..." Kisame responded looking doubtfully at the fire. A few minutes later however the fire started to move on it's own without any wind to direct it. It went west towards Fire country and inevitably Konoha. They followed but stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the full sight. Large fifteen feet fire and rock creatures were heading to Konoha in a military formation with Sakura in her human form and Orochimaru in front directing the whole army. Not wasting any time Kisame summoned his shark water jutsu and flooded the entire area slowing down the army but not enough to make it stop. But unfortunately Sakura and Orochimaru noticed them both turning around in a defensive posture, Sakura's monster form emerging.

"We want Pinky back!" Kisame yelled as Orochimaru smirked and wound his arms around her waist in mock affection.

"Now why should Sakura come with you when she's perfectly happy here with me...?" His actions Made Itachi and Sasuke growl as they attacked but Sakura was defending Orochimaru.

"NO you will not bring any harm to my master!" She yelled as she extended her snakes in a shield like position taking the blunt of their attacks and pushing them back a fair distance with them. Kisame was barely keeping up with the army , despite them having been cooled off by the water and slowed down they weren't ground to a full stop and he still had to fight. The battle had been going of for a good half hour now and so far only their team had sustained damage. Itachi had received a good punch from Sakura and Sasuke had been stabbed in the arm by Orochimaru.

"Come on Itachi use the fucking shield already!" He yelled as Sakura closed in on him with her eyes blazing ready to transform him into stone. Itachi however threw the shield in her face just as she was about to attack making her power backfire and turn her into stone. Meanwhile Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. Itachi caught a glimpse of Orochimaru's pouch as saw the glister of something inside. He instantly knew what it was and attacked from the back cutting the bag off Orochimaru.

"NO!" Orochimaru yelled as Itachi smirked holding up the snake skull.

"Amateratsu..." He muttered as he destroyed it. When the thick black flames dispersed the only thing left was a molten pile of metal. Sakura's statue began to crack like an egg shell revealing Sakura alive and well.

"ITACHI SASUKE KISAME!" She yelled rushing to their aid. Itachi was by far the most affected having fought her in a one on one battle. Sakura healed him meticulously as she let a few tears escape her eyes. "I'm sorry Itachi...I'm so so sorry..." She cried as he hugged her tight.

" It's alright my love, Everything is going to be alright..." Everyone was so distracted they didn't see Orochimaru disappear. They were all happy that they were reunited. Sakura called off her creatures and healed Kisame's burns and Sasuke's bloody wounds letting the two Uchihas rest under the shade of a tree while Kisame went off to report to base in advance.

"You two are the biggest and the craziest jerks I have ever met..." Sakura laughed as she hugged both.

" I guess we're your special jerks..." Itachi smirked as his trained eyes caught something in the bushes. He had only a few seconds to move until a kunai hit the place where Sakura's head was. The three started to pursuit the offender but ultimately Sasuke was the one to catch her.

"Tashiko!" Her name rolled off Sasuke's tongue like the bitterest poison and his sharingan blazed with fury.

"Let me go you bastard! I will kill her!' The woman screeched as Sasuke only held her by the throat.

"Well it seems that you deserve some form of punishment..." Itachi mused with a smirk as he glanced at Sakura.

"What do you suggest my love...?" She replied in a sticky sweet tone activating the Medusa's eyes making Sasuke smirk.

"Do it." They sad in unison as Sakura grabbed Tashiko's chin forcing her to look into her eyes and turned her to stone. She then punched it with all her might shattering the statue so she would never be brought back.

"well I suggest we find an inn and retreat for the night..." Sakura suggested taking their hands and leading the way. She leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder as they entered an old abandoned inn but the main room that used to be reserved for nobility reminded her of Orochimaru's bed chamber so much it made her shiver, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two Uchihas.

"He touched you didn't he..." Itachi stated angrily ad he hugged her tightly. Sasuke was outraged but for the first time he let his concern for Sakura and embraced her from behind. Sakura felt so safe with them but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched...

'Soon blossom you will be mine again...' Orochimaru thought looking at them from a tree branch just outside of the inn. 'Very soon...'

**_A.N: Review PLZ XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Modern Medusa 9**

Sasuke woke up by noon the next day having been truly tired. He looked at the bed next to his and saw Itachi and Sakura huddled in each others arms still in a deep sleep. He didn't blame them Sakura had gone through a horrible ordeal and Itachi had put all his effort in saving her. Despite the fact that he had forgiven Itachi for what happened to the clan he couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that coursed through his body, the idea that him and Sakura were together never really sunk in his mind. In his head he still thought that Sakura should be his and his alone. He looked sadly as she instinctively nuzzled his neck while Itachi tightened his hold in her waist... This is getting annoying, he thought as he left the room quietly sick of the sight in front of him.

Sakura woke up hearing he door click shut and looked around finding Sasuke missing. She looked outside and the sun's position indicated that it was almost one in the afternoon. She really wanted to go back to sleep but she knew that they had to go back to base soon. She didn't want the others to come search for them especially in time of potential war. She looked down onto the sleeping figure of her lover. Itachi was huddled on her side, arms wrapped possessively around her torso, a sight pout on his lips. Sakura resisted the urge to giggle at how cute he was in this stated but they really needed to get up and return to base. She tried to wiggle her way out of his iron grip but Itachi only tightened his hold on her petite waist grumbling in his sleep. 'Oh this is rich' She thought as she struggled harder to get out of his grip.

"Stop wiggling love you'll never get away..." He chuckled making Sakura jump up slightly and frown.

"Alright joker that's enough we have to go back to base..." She smiled cradling his head on her chest.

"But Sakura-chan... It's been two weeks since I've woken up next to you..." Itachi protested raising his head up to look at her.

"Come On Itachi it's already way past noon...You know we have to return as soon as possible. It would be unwise to send someone out for us especially when war is a continuing danger." She explained as he woke up smirking.

"You never give up do you...?"

Think of the bright side the sooner we get back the sooner we can go to our room and play..." She said in a teasingly seductive voice but soon found herself pinned under him with their lips locked in a soft sensual kiss. They had missed each other and their bodies craved for one another as Itachi stuck his hands under her shirt feeling the soft planes of her stomach earning a soft moan from her cherry lips. They finally broke up when they heard the door slam and saw a pissed Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.

"If you two can stop for a few minutes from sucking faces we can get ready to leave." He growled as he looked at Sakura like she had cheated on him. In his mind though she did. He was so jealous of Itachi right now... if it weren't for Sakura's presence he would have jumped him and eat him to a pulp. The couple nodded, a slight sound of disapproval resonating from Itachi's throat as he lost Sakura's warmth. Five minutes later though they were ready and on their way back to base.

**Akatsuki base.**

Tobi was running all over the place pissing everybody off to no limits. he was really worried for the three seemingly missing members. he clung to Deidara yelling his heart out.

"Where are Sakura-chan Itachi-san and chicken-butt san?" He yelled as Deidara desperately tried to pry him off.

"They're alright you idiot! they're three perfectly capable shinobi!" He yelled as Sasori only watched amused the whole scene but even he couldn't deny that he was a little worried about the three. It's been twenty four hours since Kisame arrived and still no word from them. Another thing that he observed missing was Tashiko. She had been nowhere to be found ever since the rescue team left for Sakura. It was really curious. Hidan was sulking a little, without Sakura he had nobody to tease and Kakuzu almost every time ignored him or gave him a pissed huff and left. It was really stressing. Sasori could only hope they would return soon because all the tension here was driving him crazy and Tobi's yelling was getting annoying.

"Listen Tobi..." He started calmly as the masked man looked at him with his one visible eye. "We'll wait a few more hours and then go look for them but please for the love of god shut up and let us think clearly ." He assured.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled,his happy demeanor returning as he went to his room to wait patiently for Sasori to lead the mission.

"Uh Sasori-danna... You don't have the leader's permission to do that un..." Deidara told him confused as the puppet master smirked.

"You know that... I know that... But he doesn't know that... And a few hours of peace and quiet are welcome..." The other members only nodded as they went about their business taking advantage of the little quiet time they had.

**With The three.**

"Are you sure this is a shortcut Sasuke?" Itachi asked irritated as they went through the swamp like zone. It was very near an old atomic power plant that was shut down years ago. Sakura couldn't agree more as the muddy terrain made it almost impossible to tun without chakra.

"You know aniki, for a great shinobi you whine like a bitch." Sasuke smirked as Itachi growled in annoyance. His little brother was getting to daring for his own good. Itachi Uchiha had the patience of a saint but he hated being mocked. This meant that he would have a long talk with Sasuke once they returned to base.

"Don't be mean Sasuke, after all this shortcut was your idea." Sakura reminded as they pressed on.

"I agree with Saku-UHHHHH" Itachi yelled as he fell into what seemed a vertical cave. He slid a few feet underground before he his something he presumed a rock but when he tried o use it as leverage to get up he found that it was covered in a sort of transparent snot. "Disgusting" he muttered as he got up and Sakura appeared at the entrance.

"Itachi are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing that some soap won't fix." He muttered still annoyed that he had fallen into this mess but when he looked at Sakura he saw that her eyes were wide. "What is it Sakura?" He asked confused.

"I think you should look behind you Itachi." She whispered pointing as he turned around. He was surprised himself seeing that the rock he had used for leverage in fact a large egg. It reached up to his waist and the green/yellow shell made the thing look alien. Sasuke soon followed and looked at them like they were idiots.

"So you suddenly decide o fall i hole and then you leave me while you stare at colorful rocks." He said angrily as he went to the rock.

"Sasuke Sto..." But Itachi didn't manage to finish his sentence because Sasuke had already kicked the egg with a loud thud. Instead of shattering it slowly began to crack and leak a clear fluid.

"Now look what you did!" Sakura bellowed as the thing let out a squeaky sound. They're eyes widened and their attention turned back to the object of their quarrel looking intently. Itachi seriously debated on weather they should stay there or get the hell out but before he could say anything the thing burst covering him in slime. This was not his day but he didn't have time to be grossed out because now in front of then instead of the alien egg stood a dinosaur like creature that started to sniff him. It looked weird as hell. It was a large monitor lizard strikingly resembling a Komodo Dragon but as far a s he knew they weren't born this big. Sakura had a large smile on her face recognizing he creature immediately.

"What are you smiling about Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused as she picked up the lizard.

"I thought they were extinct but it seems that the legends are true and they still live..." She smiled wider

"What legends Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well what we have here is the thought extinct lizard called Megalania Prisca, a relative of the Komodo Dragon. She explained as they looked at her weirdly.

"And how do you know all these Sakura-chan?" Asked Itachi confused as hell.

"You know there are other things in this world besides the shinobi way... I studied the Megafauna fir a while... You know woolly mammoths, saber tooth cats, the terror-bird, Megalania and so on. It's really interesting..." She finished as they continued staring.

"I suggest we leave..." Itachi said awkwardly as he tried to go but the strange creature followed making sounds akin to whimpering.

"Oh great not it's following us..." Sasuke said charging his chidori but Sakura caught his hand before he managed to strike it.

"Don't hurt it Sasuke..." She said warningly as she picked up the baby. It was a hefty six kilogram toddler.

"I hope you're not suggesting that we take it with us..." Itachi said in a pleading voice as Sasuke nodded.

"Do you have any other suggestions that will not involve killing it or leaving it to starve or be taken and dissected in a lab?" She asked irritated as she jumped out. Itachi let out a long frustrated sigh. In this state there was absolutely no reasoning with her no matter how much you tried. Without any other comments they followed the Pink Kunoichi as she led the way out of the swamp Like area and back on the normal road to the base. With arguments and the occasional swearing they finally made it to the base.

Inside the base Tobi had once again started to worry about them and was wailing again.

"Where are they?" He asked as the three entered.

"Right here." Sakura answered as she came in with the Uchihas in tow and a lizard in her arms. Toby squealed happily as he ran to hug the creature but it only hid it's head in Sakura's neck.

"IT DOESN'T LOVE TOBIIIIIIIIII!" The masked man cried as Sakura soothed him.

"It's alright Tobi you just scared it a little. It's only a few hours old..." She explained as it peeked it's eye out and let Tobi pet it.

"We can't keep it! Raising it is way yo expensive..." Kakuzu butted in ruining everybody's mood.

"Kakuzu... Think hard and tell everyone how much Tashiko spends a week." Sakura instructed slowly as Pein entered.

"Sakura-chan it's good to have you back..."

"Thank you Leader-sama." She answered sweetly as Kakuzu answered.

"About three thousand a week." Then Sakura threw him a bag of rocks and immediately he knew where the whore was.

"Redirect that budget to out little one." She instructed as the stitched man left grumbling. Pein was impressed by her as he scratched the creature's head. Nobody had ever managed o keep a pet while Kakuzu was on watch. Tobi jumped up and down happily as he hugged the new addition. Konan entered the room and hugged Sakura welcoming her back. Soon they were all in the main living room talking.

"Happy birthday!" Tobi yelled as he hugged the creature again making everyone look weirdly at him. "Sakura-chan said that it's only a few hours old so today is it"s birthday. Dose it have a name?" He asked cheerfully.

"Actually we forgot everything about that. what should we name it?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"How about we call it Fluffy!" Tobi yelled.

"It's a fucking lizard you can't call it fluffy!" Hidan protested looking at it. " I say we call it killer!"

"Not good either, it's peaceful animal..." Konan added looking at the ball of scales in Sakura's lap. Sakura was in deep concentration as she heard everyone started to pour out names for the new baby. She didn't know what name to give to their little discovery. Discovery... That's it! She thought victoriously.

"Hakken..." She suddenly said with a victorious grin.

"Hakken as in discovery?" Itachi asked.

"Yea, we technically discovered it so why not call it discovery, and the best part is that it fits a male and a female as well" She smiled. After a few minutes of bickering they all decided that it's name would remain Hakken.

"Can Tobi please sleep with Hakken tonight?" The masked man asked with a big puppy eye under his mask as Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to share his bed with that thing.

"Alright Tobi Hakken can sleep with you." Sakura smiled as she went with Itachi to their room. As soon as they were in Sakura heard the door click. She turned around but before she could say anything Itachi pinned her t the wall looking in her jade green eyes shocking her with the amount of raw passion in his eyes. Before she could say anything he kissed her passionately, pulling her flush against him. Sakura smiled into the kiss as she responded with the same amount of passion winding her arms around his neck and pulling out his hair tie, letting his midnight locks cascade down his shoulders. Itachi trailed his hands along her body memorizing every little dip and curve starting from the swell of her breasts down to her hips and finally grabbing her thighs and lifting her in the air making her wind her legs around his wait. He gently laid them in bed never breaking the kiss her sweet lips were heaven sent, the fire in his body burnt like an inferno, his body craving for more touch. He had never felt like this before, so happy, so good, so alive. Sakura mewled in his mouth as he thrust his hips forward making his already hardened member press into her covered nether lips, the delicious friction sending small jolts of pleasure up their spines. One hand traveled back up t her breast as he started kneeing it softly as he broke the kiss and started to bite and suck her neck. Sakura could feel the wetness gathering between her legs along with and a new feeling. Something like a dull ache between her legs. She tried to relive it by rubbing her thighs together but Itachi's pelvis was there and she ended up pulling him closer and pressing their groins together even harder earning a growl from the male above her.

Itachi was surprised at first by he bold move but then smirked against her neck as he started to unbutton her shirt teasingly slow, the smirk never leaving his handsome face making him look like a dark angel in the dim lighting. Sakura was amazed by how gentle he was being with her. Itachi looked intently as inch by inch pale porcelain skin soft as silk practically glowing in the moonlight was being exposed to him. But as soon as her short was off he growled in fury. There on her shoulder she had a strange mark...' That bastard...' he thought as he looked at it. It was the exact same mark that he had left on her neck marking her as his but it now looked recent and it had clear fang marks. Orochimaru had erased his mark and replaced it with his, claiming Sakura. Itachi made a mental note to catch the snake king and make him watch just who was Sakura's man. Sakura on the other hand was worried, Itachi had stopped altogether and was dully staring at her. Suddenly a wave of self consciousness hit her. She had been a late bloomer, her body starting to receive it's curves just as she turned seventeen and the thought that she was flat still lingered in her head. Was Itachi that disappointed by her body? She asked herself as she tried to hide herself in embarrassment but Itachi caught her hands and pinned them on each side of her head smiling softly.

"Don't hide from me Sakura... you're so beautiful..." He smiled as she turned to him surprised. He let go of her hand and trace his finger over the little mark on her neck making her shiver. Even now it sent shivers down her spine. Sakura nodded shamefully not daring to look into his eyes but Itachi released her other hand and made her face him ad he kissed her softly as she let a tear escape her eye and glide down her cheek. Itachi wiped it off gently as he broke the kiss holding her close to him. "It's alright Sakura... Let me erase his touch from you... Lat me destroy his mark." He soothed as he started to bite and suck the mark adding his own one once again as he rubbed her back soothingly. Sakura relaxed into his touch once again mewling under his touches. Itachi smirked onto her skin as he rose up to admire her. She looked like a fairy in the moonlight. Sakura smiled up to him an let her delicate fingers glide to the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head revealing his rippling muscles. He had really regained much muscle mass but he wasn't pumped up, no... He was lean and elegant the ideal body shape for a man. She traced her fingers over his stomach following every little ridge making him shiver under her touch, moving up to his chest where she feathered over his nipples before she finally pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and heated, both of them fighting for dominance. Itachi snaked his arms around her until he reached the clasp on her bra and with a little twisting motion Sakura felt the material on her chest loosen. Itachi puled it off her milky breasts springing free ogling a little. They were perfect, he thought as he leaned in to shower her cleavage with hot kisses and then moved to her right breast taking it into his mouth sucking gently making Sakura squirm and moan softly as the new sensations sent little shock waves of pleasure rippling through her body as the heat continued to pool between her legs. She in turn raked her nails on his back causing pleasant shivers to go up his spine as she arched her back pressing even more into him making his moan from the increased contact. She was so addictive, every little sound of pleasure she was emitting was making him loose himself to his desires. He wanted her, he wanted ti hear her scream his name in bliss as he pushed her over the edge time and time again. Hew wanted to feel her body completely exposed and pressed to his in complete harmony as he made love to her until the early hours of the morning. He let his hands glide down her sides until he reached the hem of her pants but just as he undid the button and pulled the zipped down he woke up pinned to the bed with a giggling Sakura above him pinning his arms on either side of his head.

"You didn't really think Itachi-kun that I was gonna let you have all the fun...?" Sakura asked as he growled.

" Sakura..." He growled warningly as Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss him passionately pressing her breasts flat on his chest. Sakura moved down to his neck kissing his jugular and leaving her own little mark on him. She continued down planting feather like kisses, locking and nibbling here and there until she reached his nipple. She twisted her tongue around it a few timed trailing her hands on the sides of his torso, delighted by the restrained moans Itachi was emitting. Suddenly a small smirk appeared on her lips as she lowered one of her hands to touch him through his pants and boxers earning an aroused hiss from his lips while slightly shocked by his large size and a little worried. 'Is that supposed to fit inside me?' she thought as she continued ti stroke him softly finally dipping her fingers under the hen of his pants and pulling them off exposing the bulge in his boxers. Itachi took his opportunity to regain control, flipping her over and pinning her to the bed.

"I see you like teasing Sakura-chan..." He smirked.

"Not really I just thought it was unfair you did all the work." She smiled leaning up ti give him a peck on the lips. Itachi smiled deeply, she was so innocent and sweet. But that didn't mean that he would let her off the hook so easily. He broke the kiss standing on his knees ad he pulled her pants and panties off leaving her completely bare to his gaze. She was so beautiful, her skin gleamed in the moonlight making her look like an angel. He could see her pink threshes sprawled on the bed surrounding her like a halo, her jade eyes clouded by passion she truly was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her lips trailing up her jawline until he reached her ear biting and licking her lobe making her shiver slightly. So that was one of her turn ons... He smirked licking her a few more times before trailing he started trailing kisses the whole length of her body until he reached her womanly parts spreading her legs wide reveling her glistening neither lips. Sakura blushed a billion shades of red as she stood there completely exposed to his hungry gaze. she tried to close her leg s but Itachi kept them firmly in place and she jumped up when she felt him start to kiss the inside of her thighs intentionally missing her throbbing womanhood. He looked up to see her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she gripped the sheets moaning loudly. He made a discreet hand sign making the room soundproof, last thing he needed was Kisame breaking the door down and seeing them in this position. as soon as he was sure no body would hear he dipped his head between her legs giving her a harsh lick making her bolt up screaming his name.

"Oh MY God Itachi-kuuuuuuuun..." She moaned loudly as Itachi continued eating her out. She was practically leaking, her sweet juices tasting divine. Sakura was in was panting like crazy and her hips were slightly bucking as she started feeling a coil i n her stomach start to wind. e feelings were so intense she had a hard time not loosing herself completely to passion. Itachi sensed her urgency and with a devilish smirk he grabbed her hips preventing her from moving anywhere as his licks became slow. He heard her whimper as he continued teasing her.

"Ita-Itachi... Please stop teasing..." She pleaded as she felt she would go insane with lust. He was having very good time out when he herd his name glazed with passion leave her lips he smirked as he suddenly plunged his hot appendage in her tight opening making Sakura come screaming. "ITACHIIIII!" Sakura screamed as the first orgasm of the night washed over her body but Itachi didn't let her come down from her high, instead he only increased his pace adding a finger increasing the pleasure ten fold. Sakura was in so much ecstasy, she could barely make out her thoughts. Soon she felt the coil in her belly wind up to the maximum and snap again, the force of the double orgasm rippling through her body making her arch her back impossibly high as Itachi pulled off with a smirk on his face licking his lips. Sakura slumped down exhausted a fine sheen of sweat covering her body as her blush had reached her cleavage. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain her senses from the wonderful experience, her breasts rising up and down in rhythm with her pants making her look even more tempting for Itachi.

"You taste so sweet Sakura-chan..." He smiled as he put his finger covered by her juices to her lips encouraging her to taste. Sakura opened her lips and took his fingers in tasting herself for the first time. Itachi however hardened to the point it was painful and the erotic sight in front of him wasn't helping with his arousal either. He took his fingers away from her mouth and hooked them on his boxers and pulling them down teasingly slow giving Sakura a little strip show, his hardened member springing free. Sakura's eyes widened even more, his member looking even bigger to Sakura. Itachi leaned over her capturing her lips in a soft kiss, his hands massaging her breasts gently as Sakura responded with just as much affection as him. He settled himself on his elbows making Sakura look him in the eye. " Sakura... are you sure you want to do it Sakura...? because there's no going back..." He warned looking at her. Sakura smiled brightly and kissed his nose sweetly.

"I'm ready Itachi-kun... I want you to make me yours ad only yours. I love you so much..." She admitted happily. She couldn't believe that through all this haze of passion he was still willing to stop for her. Itachi kissed her once again before he spread her legs for him positioning himself at her entrance. He looked at Sakura as she nodded one last time and he thrust his hips forward sheathing himself to the hilt and breaking her barrier in one clean thrust. Sakura screamed as the pain hit her full force, few tears escaping her eyes. Itachi kissed them away gently whispering soothing words in her ear trying to make her relax but he himself was having a hard time stopping, every inch of his member was being bathed in molten silk as her walls clamped down on him with delicious pressure making him groan. Sakura finally managed to calm down and relax the pain melting away in a dull ache and a marvelous feeling of fulfillment. This was what man and woman were created for... She thought as she bucked her hips slightly moaning out loud from the delicious friction. Itachi took it as the alright to go ahead and start moving. He pulled back out and then thrust in with force making her shudder and whisper his name hotly into his ear. He started a slow pace at first opting pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with force taking delight in the way Sakura would arch and press herself to him. Sakura was panting and moaning hotly into his ear. She loved the way he seemed to fill her up sending a marvelous feeling of completion through her body, the delicious friction sending shock-waves of pleasure through her. Sakura bucked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Itachi took this as a plead to go faster ad complied with her wished increasing his pace and he power of his thrusts. Her bod felt so good he was having trouble keeping himself in check from just pounding her into the mattress. "Itachi... Oh God Itachi-kun..." She moaned as he continued his medium pace while trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"You're so tight Sakura-chan..." He muttered hotly in her neck as he made love to her.

"Itachi-kun... Faster please..." She begged as she bucked her hips harder into his pelvis pushing him in deeper. Sakura debated on weather she should wind her legs around his waist but she didn't know if she could pull off suck a bold move. Itachi at the sound of her plea started to pound into Sakura so hard it made the bed hit the way. She screamed at the new deeper penetration and finally released all her inhibitions winding her legs around his waist. Itachi moaned loudly as he stood on his knees pulling Sakura up with him. She bounced in his member at the same pace he was thrusting up, their pace increasing with each thrust Sakura arching her back as her breasts bounce in Itachi's face. He looked at his lover for one moment and he sight was something to remember, the way she would close her eyes in bliss, her soft mewls music ti his ears, her breasts bouncing whit their rhythm. The sight was truly erotic but at the same time it gave him a sense of pride, he was the first man that ever touched her and the only man who ever will. He would never let her go no matter what.

"Open your eyes Sakura..." He whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura barely heard him heard him through the haze of passion but she managed to obey his request and open her eyes to come into contact with the beautiful red Sharingan eyes of her lover. She had always loved the sharingan eyes even though they were the reason Orochimaru took Sasuke away but Itachi's were something she had never seen. It was the first time she had seen the red eyes filled with love. She smashed their lips together in a searing love filled kiss pouring all her affection for him in one single gesture. Itachi used one of his hands to fondle her breast making Sakura moan out breaking the kiss. He smirked satisfied as he pushed her back onto the bed as he continued thrusting into her roughly. Their sweat slicked bodies gliding against each other, hot moist skin against hot moist skin, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. They both felt their climax closing. Itachi took his hand between them pinching her little nub making the bright light explode behind her eyes as Sakura's orgasm washed through her body with force, soon bringing Itachi to his climax with a feral growl as he spilled his hot seed into her making her almost climax again. She slumped back on the bed with Itachi on top as they both tried to regain their breaths from the incredible experience. Itachi had never felt so close to someone in his life, he looked up at Sakura seeing her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. "I love you Sakura..." He muttered nuzzling her neck. " Now and forever...'

"I love you too Itachi-kun... More than anything in this world." he whispered back as Itachi pulled the blankets over them finally letting sleep take over his world. Sakura was awake for a few more minutes just watching his peaceful expression as he slept. He looked like an angel. She kissed his forehead one more time before she too succumbed to sleep.

The light of a new day shone through the window of their room waking Sakura up from her slumber. She Moved a little but she felt something come out of her and a feeling of emptiness. She blushed a deep red when the memories of last night invaded her head as well as the realization hit her that she and Itachi had been 'connected' through the whole night. She tried to get up but as soon as she was on her feet she fell back over into the awaiting of a very amused Itachi who had been pretending to sleep ever since she felt her stir. He caught her and in an instant she was under him looking at his smirking face.

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled giving him a peck on the lips. Itachi smiled back as he pulled her even closer.

"And just where do you think you were sneaking off to? He asked amused showering her face with kisses.

"Just going to take a bath, everything hurts down there." Sakura blushed making him chuckle amused.

"Well them we might just have to take one together, I doubt you can walk properly tight now." Sakura blushed deeply but Itachi paid no mind picking her up bridal style and taking her into the bathroom. He set her on the side of the tub as he adjusted the water . He pulled her o her feet, picking her up by the thighs and taking her under the hot stream and laying her on her knees.

"Uh, I-Itachi-kun..." She stuttered seeing him start to wash her with a sponge.

"Yes-Sakura-chan?" He whispered deviously in her ear as he washed her making sure to emphasize on her breasts and dragging his hands down to her ass.

"I'm not completely immobile..." She smirked seductively, all her shyness melting away as she caught on to hi game. She picked up another sponge ad mimicked his previous movements making him chuckle in her ear. She kissed his neck smiling proudly when she saw a particular small mark she had gifted him with last night. Itachi moved his hand down to her sensitive nether lips and inserted one finger starting a slow sensual motion. Sakura smiled grabbing his semi hard shaft and pumping him lightly. The hot water was like a catalyst intensifying the making them both burn with the animalistic need. Itachi suddenly spun Sakura around and entered her from behind causing her to mewl loudly as he shuddered feeling her tight walls encase his shaft again. After last night she was still so tight... The water acted as a lubricant as he thrust into her at a fast hard pace making her scream out his name over and over again in pure bliss.

"Oh-Oh got ITACHI-KUN" She screamed out loudly as she felt her climax closing. Itachi felt his closing in too.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he moaned out in pleasure as he felt her silk muscles start to convulse around his shaft dragging him down to his climax. He vaguely heard Sakura scream out jist before he felt himself fall over the edge emptying his seed in her.

"I love you..." He whispered into her ear panting.

" I love you too Itachi-kun..." She smiled feeling his start to wash her again. Fifteen minutes later they came out of their room fully clean and dressed only to come face to face with a furious Sasuke.

"And just what were you up too this late in the day?" He asked irritated pointing at the hallway clock. half past ten in the morning.

"Calm yourself Otouto we were just having sex..." Itachi smirked as Sasuke nearly fell back and Sakura blushed like mad.

"Come on Itachi I have to cook breakfast." She tried desperately to change the subject dragging Itachi with her.

"Now Sakura-chan I was just telling the truth." He smirked seeing her embarrassed glare.

"Itachi..." She warned reaching the kitchen and getting right to work just as Hidan entered the room.

"Are you two fuckers loud or what?" He grinned making Itachi glare.

"And how would you know that?"

"You fucking forgot to soundproof the door. I heard you all night. I even got off a few times.' He smirked as Itachi activated his sharingan. He didn't care that Hidan was an immortal he would kill the bastard. Fortunately for him the other gathered lured in by the smell of the food and everything settled down peacefully without anyone being Amataratsued to death.

"So Sakura-chan what are you going to feed Hakken-chan" Tobi asked petting the lizard.

"I'll feed him chicken and beef Tobi, I don't want him to get too much fat in his blood system from pork." She explained as she gave the lizard his food.

"Sakura-san out prisonier had requested an audience with you..." Pein Suddenly said making Sakura curious.

"If I may ask who is the prisoner?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. He was captured just after you got kidnapped by Orochimaru."

"Oh... I remember, he was Danzou's hostage. I don't know what he was trying to prove by dragging the unconscious idiot here... But I will see what he wants..." Sakura stated bored as she finished her meal. Itachi finished his too and followed her leaving it up to Karin to do the dishes.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" He suddenly asked her. Sakura looked at him and saw a slight hint of fear in his eyes. Itachi Uchiha, the most powerful ninja in the world and her most loved and precious person was afraid of something.

"Something''s bothering you..." It was a statement not a question and it made Itachi very uncomfortable.

"It's nothing Sakura... Let's just go to the prisoner..." He tried to change the subject but Sakura was as stubborn as a mule. She cut him off taking his hand and dragging him to a more secluded part of the hallway.

"Yes there is Itachi... I can see that something is upsetting you. Please tell me what's bothering you..." She pleaded.

"Sakura, I'm fine really..."

"Come on Itachi..." Shew persisted as he looked a little pissed.

"Why is it so important?" He asked harshly.

"It's important because I love you... And I don't want to see you sad or upset." She admitted sadly. His face softened and before she knew it they were in their room again sitting on the bed, her head cradled on his chest. What' bothering you Itachi...?" She asked softy feeling him sigh deeply.

"I... I was afraid you would leave..." He finally admitted looking away.

"Why would I leave you Itachi?" She asked confused.

"You left by your own will Konoha but ever since the moment you came with me I was afraid that you would change your mind... That you would want to return to your family and friends..." Itachi continued as he looked he in the eye. "You gave me back my life Sakura and I... I don't know what I would do f you left..." He finished with a sad sigh looking down. Sakura took his face genty into her palms making him look into her eyes.

"I love you Itachi... When I left Konoha... I left for good. I would have never left if ever I would come back. I would never leave you Itachi, dd last night mean nothing?" She asked slightly shaking. Itachi embraced her tightly feeling a few tears leak into his shirt.

"Last night meant everything Sakura... You gave yourself to me body and soul you are the only person that ever showed me true love and with you I felt happiness for the first time, I will ever give you up and I should have never doubted our love. Please stop crying..." He soothed her as he rubbed her back. Sakura calmed down and stood up extending her hand out to Itachi. He looked at her confused as she smiled.

"We still have to see the idiot. I want you to be there with me Itachi, I don't want to have any secrets from you..." Itachi took her hand and together they made their way underground to Naruto's cell. He looked up excitedly as he heard two distinct footsteps.

"HEY TH..." His words soon died in his throat as he came face to face with Itachi and Sakura. He looked accusingly at Itachi.

"What's this bastard doing here?"

"May I remind you that you are the prisoner?" Itachi asked monotonously.

"I'm not talking with hi in here!" He yelled again but this time Sakura snarled at him.

"Well it that's what you want... Let's go Itachi-kun let him rot. You don't need to be here listening t his insults."

"WAIT PLEASE!" Naruto yelled as the coupe turned to him.

"What?" Itachi was getting irritated now...

"Sakura-chan..." he said pleadingly.

"You don't have the right to call me chan..." She corrected before he continued.

"Tsunade baa-chan id in a coma. Please come back to Konoha. We need your medical skills." Naruto pleaded and Sakura looked deep in thought, fact that scared Itachi.

"I will never return to Konoha..." Itachi felt relief wash over him as the words left her mouth. "But I will heat Tsunade if I have access to all of Konoha' hidden files and secrets for a period of seventy two hours..." She finished as Naruto jumped up.

"NO I will never accept." He yelled as Pein walked in.

"Have you finished the discussions?" He asked looking at Sakura.

"Yes we have, Tsunade is apparently in a coma and he want' me to heal her." Sakura said monotonously.

"I assume you refused..."

"No I had a better Idea. I heal the Hokage and Akatsuki get seventy-two hours access to all of Konoha's hidden files..."

"A reasonable trade... I'll send Zetsu to take him back to his village and we await the decision." Pein smirked as he exited the room with Itachi and Sakura. This would prove very useful indeed...

_**A.N: Sorry for the late update but I had the biggest writer's block in my entire life DX**_


	10. Chapter 10

Modern Medusa 10.

Naruto ran through the woods with tears in his eyes. He always said Believe It but he couldn't believe this… Sakura was actually going to do it. She would actually lead the Akatsuki through the Konoha Archive, revealing all the village secrets and techniques to an elite group of S-class killers. He felt like a sharp spike as embedded in his soul as he would deliver the message to the village he loved so much. They could always refuse the offer, sure but that meant sacrificing Tsunade for it. His was so wrong, but in the end he lowered his head defeated as he realized that Sakura was no longer his friend… Out of fear of just stupidity he had left her alone in her time of need regardless of how many times she had helped him and the others out. And he knew that this was the punishment they had to endure. Sakura now thought that they were just exploiting her and she left for others who would appreciate her more. The way she looked at the Uchiha killer, so fond and full of affection, she was warming the room with her smile, and all for him. Naruto shook his head at the thought… Was she really in love with him? Impossible, he was an emotionless bastard… or so he thought. He saw Sakura's change so maybe he was jut pretending to be so cold… Naruto was snapped out if his thoughts upon seeing the village gates, he knew the plant man was following him but about a mile away from the gate he stopped. Naruto knew he was waiting for the answer. He sped to the village gates and was met Shikamaru and Chouji with ten other Jounins ready to go.

"Naruto! So you got out of there…." Chouji yelled as Shikamaru smirked.

"No tome guys I gotta talk to Ino now!"

"How troublesome Naruto… What's the hurry?"

"I talked to Sakura…"

"So what she's a traitor now…" Chouji said pissed.

"I managed to negotiate her coming here and healing Baa-chan…"

"And what did they want in return?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with Ino… Its bad guys… They want a seventy two hour access to the village's hidden files." He finished sadly.

"That will never happen, if those files come out Konoha is a sitting duck foe attacks from all directions…"

"And if we don't accept then Tsunade will die and if you didn't notice we don't have the Kyuubi as a last resort any more so we're already sitting ducks…" Naruto finally yelled as he stormed to the Hokage tower where he knew Ino would be. He burst through the doors surprising her and the guards that were now watching her safety. "We gotta talk Ino…"

Meanwhile…

The Akatsuki base was quiet, after sending Naruto out they basically had nothing o do until he returned with the answer so everyone took the opportunity to relax Hidan was out with Kisame probably getting drunk Kakuzu took the opportunity to recheck the Akatsuki finances, Suigetsu and Juugo were just relaxing in the main living room and generally everyone had something to do but one thing was wrong. Itachi had left that morning and was never seen all day making Sakura worry for him. Part of her mind was trying to calm her nerves…'Ok Sakura Itachi's a strong independent shinobi, he doesn't need you to babysit him, he loves you, you're just being paranoid, and he needs his privacy…' Her mind kept reminding her but her heart was worried. He had never disappeared like this without telling anyone where he was, and it was this strange behavior that made Sakura so insecure. Nothing could calm her at this point not even Hakken who was rolling around in her lap demanding attention.

"…-Kura-chan SAKURA-CHAN!" She finally heard the yell that snapped her out of her worried trance. She looked up to see the masked face of Tobi and by his tone she knew that he was worried. "Sakura-chan. Tobi's been calling you for the last ten minutes… Is Sakura-chan mad at Tobi…?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"No Toby, I'm not mad at you… I 'm just worried about Itachi… He's disappeared since early the morning…"

"Well then you should stop worrying…" Sakura would recognize that deep tenor anywhere. She whizzed around coming face to face with Itachi's smirking face. He was amused by her oh so cute reactions. Sakura was fast to hug him but something seemed wrong, she couldn't understand the glint in his eyes, He was hiding something but she didn't realize what. Itachi could be such a mystery at times… but she was happy he as safe.

"And just where have you disappeared too mister? I've been worried sick my beloved jerk." She giggled kissing his nose.

"You'll find out everything all in due time my love…" This had Sakura scared for a second. He was never this secretive and frankly after Orochimaru dumped her the mind control surprise she didn't like t be left in the dark for too long. She debated for a second whether or not to push this any further but seeing Itachi I such a good mood took her mind off it. Whatever it was she would wait until he decided to tell her.

Sasuke was alone at the waterfall contemplating the best plan to win Sakura back. He knew that she now loved his brother but he wasn't a man to give up on anything. His clan was avenged and now he needed to start resurrecting it. He could think of no one better that her but she was momentarily out of his reach… 'Stupid Aniki…' He thought dejectedly looking at the couple. 'You always get everything good in life don't you? This time I will beat you.' He thought smirking.

In Konoha.

"We can't let them enter our archive Naruto. We would be putting the entire village in danger!" Ino yelled as she promptly refused the deal. She could not accept. Sakura was crazy if she thought that she could just waltz in and go through the village hidden archives with her new fuck buddies in tow. What did she think she was a god?

"The village is already in danger. If you haven't noticed almost all our top shinobi are either in the hospital or on guard duty. The root is useless our allied ditched us and we don't have the Kyuubi any more so we are screwed. Tsunade Baa-chan might be our only hope. Even with the risk of exposing village secrets I ask you how long will we resist in front of an attack before they take them by force?" Naruto insisted on. He had to do something anything to help the village. If Tsunade was saved she would b able to help the fallen shinobi and maybe even negotiate an allegiance with the other nations.

"Naruto's right…. No matter how troublesome getting Tsunade back is our best shot. Even if this means letting the Akatsuki in the archives…" Ino was caught in the middle. This was a very hard decision; oh what did she do to deserve this? And then she realized it… Sakura had to help Tsunade take such decisions daily… And she knew what to do. She felt a little guilty; she always thought Sakura had it easy, that Sakura was famous only because she was the Godaime's apprentice but now that she was in her place she knew that Sakura worked her ass off just to get trained by Tsunade, just to climb out of obscurity and show that she was not as weak and useless as everyone thought her to be. Maybe it was that factor that kept them from defending her. They were scared… Scared that one day she would outdo them all and now it seemed like that day had come but instead of her being here to show off she was threatening the village with her new allies, or friends whatever she considered them…

"This is probably the worst thing that could happen to our village but it seems we have nothing to lose… But If I accept they have to do it under my terms." I no finally snapped as she started to write the acceptance scroll with her terms. She gave it to Naruto who was quick to deliver it.

Outside the Konoha Gates Zetsu awaited patiently for Naruto. The boy was gone for a good two hours now, and he was pretty sure they were arguing about the trade. Sakura had made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Soon he heard the footsteps of the hyperactive knucklehead coming towards him. Naruto stopped short of him and with the last few paces hesitantly handed the scroll to Zetsu.

"Keep in mind Naruto-san that if you betray up we will not hesitate to destroy the village…" his white side said calmly as his black one scoffed. "That means no funny stuff kid!" Before Naruto could reply Zetsu was out of the area and heading towards the Akatsuki base. Meanwhile back at base Sakura's nerves were eating at her, well more like her curiosity. Ever since Itachi was back he was smiling. He walked her thought the entire base; they had had a peaceful lunch together and now they were resting in his room. But something was still off… Itachi was acting too happy even if he was in a very good mood.

"Itachi will you please tell me what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Sakura finally asked the question that had plagued her mind.

"You're the one who got me in such a good mod Sakura-chan…" He smirked as he flipped her over so she was on the bottom, his dark sexy smirk making her blush. He lowered his face to hers, his hot breath fanning her face as he started planting butterfly kisses all along her jaw moving in irregular patterns circling his ultimate goal before conquering her lips in a searing kiss.

Zetsu just arrived and entered the leader's office where he found him as per usual filling out paperwork.

"Leader-sama Konoha has sent their answer to the trade…"

"Excellent… summon the others..." he smirked opening the scroll.

Itachi and Sakura were lost in their own little world, their lips meshed together in a soft dance as they hands roamed each other's body pulling slightly on the layers of fabric covering them almost as they were reacquainting themselves with intimate touches, the secret long forgotten as the haze of passion as their need grew in urgency and their clothes started coming off. Itachi ripped off Sakura's shirt and was about to pull off her bra when a knock came to the door.

"Itachi-san Sakura-san the Akatsuki have been summoned to a meeting." Zetsu's white side announced closely followed by his black side. "That means quit fucking and get your asses here!"

"Do you think they accepted your offer Sakura-chan?"

"I'm assuming they did, they don't have anything to lose…" Sakura smiled pulling on a new shirt and walking out hand in hand with Itachi to the main meeting room. They were the first ones there the others arriving a moment later as Pein entered the room.

"I assume you all know why I have called you here. Konoha has sent the much awaited answer to our trade. They accept Sakura's offer to heal the Hokage in exchange for full seventy two hour access to the hidden archives but they implied some conditions…" he announced as he opened he scroll to read out the terms.

"First of all they will not accept more than four Akatsuki within the village grounds; they will be supervised at all times. And they will have access to the archived once Tsunade is fully healed. Do you have any questions?" when no one answered the leader continued. "This is an important mission so besides Sakura Itachi Hidan and Kakuzu will go. That will be all…" With everything said they were all dismissed as Sakura went to prepare herself. She needed her full medical kit, she didn't know what Danzou did to Tsunade and she needed to complete this mission. She had to prove herself to the Konoha bastards and show that they just couldn't replace her with some cheap whore. Itachi saw the determination in her eyes as she packed smiling. She was really eager to show them off… He went behind her and wound his strong arms around her waist.

"You're pretty eager…" He smiled kissing the side of her neck.

"Well its payback time Itachi-kun…" She giggled turning in his arms so she could kiss him properly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Although to be honest I would rather spend the day with you." She smiled as they separated. Within the next hour they were packed and ready to go. The run to Konoha didn't last long; they were all ninja so in about three hours they reached the gates immediately being surrounded by the guards… Hidan as so tempted just to start sacrificing but he contained himself when Kakuzu gave him the death glare. Even he knew that annoying the stitched man meant sure death or excruciating torture.

"State your business." One of the guards yelled as Sakura stepped up.

"We've come for the Hokage. I'm here to heal her… If you don't believe me then ask your current boss to come out and see." They backed up and let the group enter peacefully their glares burning holes in the back of their heads. Sakura smirked she liked the sense of power all this was giving her seeing shinobi so helpless stop her. They went straight for the Hokage tower where they met Ino and the rest of the rookies all glaring daggers at them. All except for Naruto who was still hoping Sakura wouldn't go through with her request.

"You're not allowed anywhere near the Hokage tower until Tsunade-sama is filly healed." Ino started signaling for them to back off.

"Well fucking Hello to you too blondie. How are we supposed to do anything if we don't know where the bitch is?" Hidan started making Shikamaru and Chouji growl.

"This is no laughing matter…" Ino started but Sakura cut her off before she could start to ramble.

"Nobody is laughing Yamanaka, but he is right, instead of you standing there making sure we know you hate us you should be showing the way to Tsunade and making this a quick healing session. We don't like you too." That got Ino out of her tantrum and hesitantly led them to the hospital.

"Wait, You're the only one who is allowed to see the Hokage. The other three stay out." Ino stopped them from entering.

"If I recall Ino this was not in the scroll with the terms." Sakura protested shoving the document in her face.

"Forget it forehead there is no way that I will let those killers with Tsunade. You need to remember that you have no more authority here and that you need to follow my rules." The two girls had a five minute glare fight. This was a test of the wills to see who would go down first. And the fact that Hidan was cheering for a cat fight wasn't helping. Itachi was the first one to break it up by stepping between the glaring girls.

"Leave it be Sakura we will wait for you just outside the building." He soothed as Sakura instantly calmed down.

"No Itachi it's already close to getting dark and I don't want you catching a cold or anything. Here you know the address." She smirked throwing him her house keys. She didn't know why she kept them but they came in handy. "I assume the house is untouched…" She glared at the others.

"No one's been there since you left." Naruto confirmed. Sakura nodded as they left. Itachi of course knew where it was and once there he proceeded to unlock the door. As the blond boy said the place was untouched except for the dust of course. With an annoyed sigh Itachi shrugged off his Akatsuki robe and went to search for dust rags and a few cleaning products, there was no telling how much they would stay there. Kakuzu took the hint and helped out while Hidan went to the market claiming that Kakuzu was a cheapskate and would bring back only shit. Meanwhile inside the Hospital Sakura was led to the chamber where Tsunade was kept in intensive care. She knew this place all too well. It was the Hokage's personal medical chamber, well hidden from ay enemies. She was surprised thought that they didn't move it when they caught wind of her betrayal. It was a very stupid move but then again they might have moved her here to keep the new chamber hidden… Whatever the cause they finally reached the room where Tsunade laid unconscious. Sakura was about to start when Ino caught her hand.

"Do not try anything!" She warned with a snarl as Sakura used chakra to numb her arm up to her shoulder.

"Grab me again without my permission and I will not hesitate to send you into a coma. I came here to do a job not to be pulled and thrashed like a rag doll, nor to take orders from someone obviously weaker than me. Remember I'm an Akatsuki now…" Sakura warned as they all backed up a little giving her pace to work.

"Is this really what saving Tsunade is to you…? A job?" Naruto asked but she chose to ignore it and went up with the preliminary examination. She started with the vital organs, heart and lungs were functioning fine, her digestive tract was alright so it wasn't a poison caused state. Her blood didn't contain any foreign substances and her muscles were in top shape. For a moment it seemed like Tsunade was perfectly healthy until Sakura examined her brain. There she found the problem… Tsunade's brain had a major chakra seal on it blocking her area that made her conscious. Sakura examined it up closely the chakra fibers embedded there were so complex not to mention numerous… She would have to disintegrate them one by one but she had to do it all in ne single operation. She feared that if she stopped at any stage the residual chakra would leave Tsunade with permanent brain damage. This was really serious, she had never come to contact with such a complex jutsu. She delved deeper in the cluster of chakra fibers to try to find a source, Danzou was dead and the jutsu should have automatically eliminated but as she continued her search she came into something shocking. A small structure of chakra filaments that fed the jutsu with Tsunade's chakra was there in the back of her skull. This just got a million times harder. Now she knew that she had to do this in one go or the lose chakra would kill Tsunade much like a giant blood clot to the brain and she wouldn't be able to stop it. That guy just couldn't leave her alone even after he died. Deciding not to waste any more chakra she stopped everything and turned to the crowd that was looking at her intently.

"The illness is cause by a very complex jutsu. I will have to operate first thing in the morning. I don't know how long it will take nor can I tell you a survival rate." She said almost automatically as Ino jumped out of her seat outraged.

"It's impossible, I did her examination myself and Yuna double checked. There is No jutsu there."

"The jutsu consists of very small almost microscopic chakra filaments blocking certain areas of Tsunade's brain. It's very possible you missed them because they also are connected to her natural chakra signature so it's hard to detect. I can only assume Yuna didn't find them or if she did she didn't tell anyone realizing the complexity of the operation." Sakura cleared as Neji was brought in.

"Neji's gonna check to see if you're lying…" Ino warned as he activated his Byakugan. They couldn't risk a thing with something as big as this. Neji didn't see the actual filaments but he saw the connecting port where the foreign chakra merges with Tsunade's natural one just as Sakura had instructed.

"I see it, the connecting channel. Sakura was right if there are filaments if chakra in her brain they are too small to detect with normal Medical ninjutsu. I can barely see one or two that I assume are larger but she is definitely right…" Shizune walked in seeing Sakura there. She was the only one who didn't glare at her.

"So it's bad?" She asked not really knowing what else she could ask her.

"Very bad… I will go home and tomorrow morning at exactly ten pm I will start the operation. As I said I can't give a survival estimate but the sooner we start the better. Now excuse me… I need to rest and recuperate my chakra for the operation." Ino was about to snap at her again but one glare from Shizune shut her up. If she wasn't good enough to detect to detect the problem she didn't have the authority to critique others who managed to detect and plan a course of action. Sakura excused herself and left the building with Neji following close behind. "And why may I ask are you following me?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"You're under supervision, remember?" He answered plainly.

"Oh really and what is the Anbu team in the bushes doing?" She asked pointing at the men who quickly repositioned leaving Neji in charge.

"I was hoping to have a word with you Sakura-san…" He finally admitted.

"If it's about coming back to the village forget it…"

"Why Sakura-san there are so many here who need your help. Why are the Akatsuki more important than your village?"

"My so called village abandoned me. The Akatsuki have yet to betray me. They are my close friends, something akin to a family. I've found my place among them and I'm never returning." She answered not looking at him and was about to quicken her pace when she felt herself being pulled back into his chest. Sakura turned sharply with a dark glare, her eyes practically lighting the street but Neji didn't relent he held her close.

"Sakura-san you have to return…" He said softly closing his face to hers. Sakura caught on to what he wanted to do and stopped him before anything happened. She put her hand in front of his face confusing him.

"No…" She said as Neji looked at her strangely then his face lit up in realization.

"One of them is the man in your life am I right…?" He almost accused her.

"Yes there is a man in my life and yes he is an Akatsuki. What does that have to do with anything? I'm not a Konoha shinobi any more so I don't really see the problem." She replied yanking herself from his grip. His face was unreadable, it looked like he was hurt by something but she couldn't quite see what.

"It's not about who you're loyal too..."

"Then what is it about? You're acting like I left a boyfriend here and I'm cheating on him or something… Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my wa…" Sakura didn't manage to finish her sentence because she woke up in Neji's arms but before he could try anything a kunai flew by his face just missing hiss jugular. Sakura looked up to where the knife came from relieved that she saw Itachi there.

"I believe Sakura doesn't want to have anything to do with you… Let her go…" He said Sharingan blazing the fury emanating from him in waves. Neji reluctantly let Sakura go without a word watching dejectedly from the side as Sakura practically leaped in his arms. Itachi Uchiha was truly a lucky man. Neji left quietly leaving the couple alone. Sakura smiled in Itachi's arms.

"I'm so glad you appeared…" She admitted happily but Itachi wasn't in a very good mood.

"You didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight in his arms…" He suddenly said catching her of guard.

"Itachi-kun… What are you saying…?" She asked incredulously.

"Sakura… Are you sure you don't want to return to the village? That I'm not the only thing holding you to the Akatsuki…?" He asked sadly.

"Since when are you a thing, Itachi?" Sakura asked getting a little angry with all the doubts thrown at her. "Itachi-kun you are a human being and I love you. I don't want to return to the village. The day I left and I don't mean the day I came to the Akatsuki with you the day was exiled all that I ever felt for this village died out. And even if I were to leave Akatsuki I would never return. I love you Itachi Uchiha…" She finished looking away trying t conceal her tears. Again Itachi felt like an ass but he couldn't help but make sure she was happy with him. He would never forgive himself if she would have kept her from going to a place she called home.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

"Why do you keep asking me if I want to return Itachi? Are you that desperate to get rid of me?" She finally snapped shocking him. She was so broken she was trembling. She had so much pent up anger in her at the moment she couldn't help herself. Itachi caught Sakura in a tight embrace pulling her with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She protested loudly as Itachi continued running at ninja speed soon coming to a stop. Sakura managed to see where they were and was surprised finding herself on the Hokage mountain. "Why…Why are we here…?" She whispered but Itachi just looked at the village with an unreadable expression.

"I was thirteen when I left Konoha and I really wasn't ready to go… I guess I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any regrets in leaving this place… I don't want to get rid of you Sakura... But I also don't want you t regret being with me." Sakura felt guilty as hell for snapping at him that way. It wasn't his fault he was a little insecure with people around him. He had been alone virtually all his life.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-kun… I didn't mean to snap at you like that… I just lost it…"

"I was asking for it though… I just…"

"You left when you weren't ready and you loved this village but I don't… at least not any more…" She smiled hugging him from behind. "I love you though… And as I said I would never leave you Itachi-kun, you said that I gave you life but you gave my life a meaning. I don't think I could ever leave you…" She admitted as Itachi caught her in a tight embrace.

"I'll never doubt you again…"

"We should go rest… Tomorrow's gonna be a very ling day…"

"The Godaime's operation…"

"Yea… There's a major jutsu on her brain, I don't even know if I'll finish in twenty four hours…"

"Let's go then…" With this said the strolled back to her house. Sakura was surprised when she found the place spotless and looked at Itachi a little strangely.

"If you could do this by yourselves why the hell did you need that whore as a maid?" Sakura asked skeptically as Itachi laughed nervously.

"We used to argue when it came to whose turn it was to clean so we hired that thing…"

"Men…" Sakura muttered amused as she headed straight to the bedroom. All she wanted to do right mow was sleep. Itachi laughed as he saw her crash in bed. He changed and joined her under the covers; he would have a little discussion with the Hyuuga in the morning. Sakura was his and his alone and after her confession he wasn't ready to lose her to any spoiled brat.

Next morning they were woken up as per usual by a complaining Hidan but Itachi Soundproofed the room without waking Sakura. She needed her rest for the upcoming operation and a loud mouthed immortal wasn't on her morning agenda. Sakura woke up to the smell of someone cooking breakfast and knew that Itachi had quieted Hidan this morning. She went to the kitchen finding only Itachi there.

"And where are the other two?"

"They went out… they seemed to be bored…"

"Oh well… Let's just hurry, I just want to get it over with and spend more time with you…" She smiled sitting on his lap. They had breakfast in a comfortable silence and proceeded to the Hospital where Sakura was supposed to meet them for the operation. Seeing a pair of S-class missing Nins walking hand in hand through the streets of Konoha in broad daylight made a lot of people turn their heads, many stopping in the street altogether to look at them like they were freaks and making Sakura want to turn and cuss them. Finally reaching the hospital Itachi went in with Sakura ignoring Ino's protests and took a seat calmly in the lobby not wanting to leave her alone. He feared they might try something while she was healing Tsunade. He didn't know how much had changed in Konoha and he certainly wasn't about to find out the hard way.

"I told you that you're the only one I will let near Tsunade in this state…" Ino was yet again interrupted but this time Itachi found it appropriate to shut her up.

"Miss Yamanaka I am not her for the Godaime, but for Sakura. You don't thrust us near the Godaime but we don't thrust you near her especially in the vulnerable state of chakra depletion. If I am not allowed to stay near her during the operation I don't care for the consequences I WILL call everything off. Remember that you asked for our services, not the other way around." He snapped silencing Ino as Shizune took Sakura in the emergency room where Tsunade was put in the course of the last night. Without a word Sakura closed her eyes summoning her healing chakra concentrating on seeing through the stream of chakra as she started to cut the foreign chakra fibers.

Outside Itachi and Neji were in a full glare fight the atmosphere between the two males suffocating. No one dared touch them out of fear that any one of them might snap with fury. Tenten although angry at Neji for the Yuna incident couldn't stop herself from worrying more because the Hyuuga was staring direct into the Sharingan more than anything else.

"So… did anything happen between you two?" Naruto tried to relieve some of the tension with conversation but both just grunted and continued. Inside the operating room Sakura was cutting the fibers one by one while Shizune controlled the level of anesthetic making sure Tsunade didn't wake up during the operation. Sakura was working nonstop making sure to disintegrate every bit of foreign chakra bit by bit releasing Tsunade from the jutsu. It was a complicated process that needed all her concentration. One wrong move and she would destroy important brain tissue. Unfortunately it lasted an eternity, the complete estimate of fibers in Tsunade's head being about five point seven million. Sakura had her work cut out for as the first hour of the operation passed and she managed to cut through only one and a half centimeters of the total surface areas.

Outside the glare fight had ended as Itachi opted to just stare at the door awaiting Sakura to come out. Out of all present Naruto was the most confused seeing the so called cold blooded killer actually worry for Sakura. He could only speculate as to what they meant to each other. Neji on the other hand would glare from the door to Itachi like he was waiting for him to make a slip up but the Uchiha wasn't budging.

"Ten hours into the operation Sakura was still cleaning up the chakra fibers after the first three hours she had sped up the process sure that Tsunade's brain could take the strain. She was still in deep concentration mentioning the pace but her chakra was depleting, so for the first time since she started she asked Shizune for a chakra replenishing pill. Hidan and Kakuzu had arrived a few minutes ago and demanded they see Itachi.

"Go back to the house Itachi-san. I'll take care of Sakura; you need your rest…" Kakuzu stated shocking the other two.

"Aww look the stitched boy has feelings…" Hidan cooed much to the annoyance of his partner.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled annoyed. "Itachi San is right those pathetic Konoha ninjas could try something while Sakura is working. We need to keep an eye on them. It would be stupid to leave just one on guard when there are three available…"

"Alright Pmsing bitch, fucking prick I'm still going out…" Hidan excused himself going out for a night on the town. Itachi nodded to Kakuzu's logic and left for the house the ten hour wait really taking a lot out of him.

"Alright…" Itachi gave up heading for the house but despite the fact that he was tired he didn't feel like sleeping. He had a lot on his mind. Suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Uchiha! Wait right there!" He turned only to come face to face with Sakura's father who was running through to him like he was ready to kill.

Meanwhile in the hospital everyone was surprised seeing the Stitched man come in instead of Itachi. Shikamaru and Chouji were the first ones to try to throw him out.

"How troublesome… do you really think we will let you so close to the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked with a slight growl as Kakuzu ignored them taking a seat.

"I'm not here for the Hokage and Itachi-san needs some rest…" He answered simply taking one of the many brochures and busying himself as the room stared at him disbelieving. Were these really S-class criminals? Taking turns at protecting another? No one could believe how Sakura had integrated to this group. Ino tried to say something but one of Kakuzu's tentacles covered her mouth. "And before you start ranting No I'm not leaving unless Sakura comes with me or Itachi changed shifts with me." Everyone looked at him like he was mad as he released Ino and turned his attention back to the brochures like nothing had happened. Silently the decided that they would let him be, the Akatsuki were a crazy bunch for them to handle…

Itachi turned sharply looking at the furious old man who has currently panting in his face. Sakura's father grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to eye lever.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Sakura?" He yelled as Itachi shook him off.

"Sakura is at the Konoha hospital healing the Hokage. I suggest you don't bother her." He muttered trying to leave.

"What have you done to her? You took advantage of her didn't you?" He accused as Itachi turned now furious.

"Yes sakura and I have spent the night together but it was consensual. I would never force her into something she wouldn't want…" He smiled pulling out something from his pocket that made Sakura's father want to strangle him.

"No Never!" he yelled looking at him.

"Well that depends on her now doesn't it…?" Itachi left with a smirk on his face satisfied with his antics for the day. It's been years since he purposely tried to annoy someone and forgot how satisfying their reaction could be. But his good mood soon faded as he reached the house and lay in bed. It seemed cold and way too big, sight. He had really gotten used to sleeping with Sakura. She would cuddle to him like a warm blanket, her soft breaths lulling him to sleep every night. Itachi turned in bed highly doubting he would have a good night's rest.

Ten in the morning and Itachi groggily got up and out of bed changed and dashed out the door heading for the hospital at high speed. He couldn't wait for Sakura to get out of there and he only prayed she would come out soon. Upon reaching the hospital he found Kakuzu waiting patiently for him while Hidan was passed out drunk on a chair.

"I am not dragging him out of here." Kakuzu said annoyed as he left to take a shower and eat something. Itachi took a seat and waited patiently while hearing screams outside and he knew Sakura's father had come to see her.

Inside Sakura was working nonstop, the operation almost at its end. All she had to do now was close the chakra channel that was connecting the filaments with Tsunade's chakra and she was through. Only an hour more to go… She thought to herself as he muscles started to twitch slightly.

Itachi waited outside patiently as time itself seemed to be mocking him. 'God Sakura what could be taking you so long…?' He thought frustrated. Just as he was about to ask what was happening Shizune burst through the door with a few tears on her face.

"SHE'S WAKING UP!" She yelled as they practically stampeded in to welcome Tsunade back to the land of the living. Everyone was around her bed as Sakura was lying almost unconscious on the ground. Itachi sped in not caring about the others picking her up before they could trample her and looked at them with a death glare. No wonder Sakura left. They were actually uncaring enough to trample her in that state just to kiss the ass of an official. They had sunk low since he left…

"Where am I?" Tsunade asked groggily as she rose into a sitting position but almost jumped out of bed when she saw Itachi holding an unconscious Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" She asked shocked. Ino was the first to speak up.

"Sakura…Is the one who healed you…" She admitted fearfully as Tsunade looked with pride at her student.

"I'm guessing you ditched the Akatsuki…" She smirked at Itachi.

"Actually this was a trade. After Sakura awakes we will have full seventy two hour access to the village hidden files. This was the price of your life…" He said flatly as Tsunade turned to Ino.

"I will need to talk to you later but until them Sakura should stay in the hospital…"

"No…" He stated shocking the Hokage. I do not thrust you alone with Sakura… I will take care of her personally." With this said he left with her in his arms to her house to give her proper treatment and rest.

Tsunade turned to Ino pissed.

"What the hell have you DONE?"

**************Well sorry for the late update but writer's block is killing me. Review plz XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Modern Medusa 11**

Darkness and pain... That's all Sakura could feel the second she stopped the operation… it was a horrible feeling, so cold, so empty like all her life force was brutally taken away from her. She felt the fall and expected a few seconds later to feel the cold hard floor but it never happened, instead she felt a pair of strong protective arms encircle her small frame and pull her up in a soft embrace. The voices around her were mere mumbles as she felt herself being carried away. Somehow she instinctively knew that she was in Itachi's arms and smiled.

Itachi looked down o Sakura seeing her soft smile almost wanting to stomp back and give those fools a piece of his mind. How dare they ignore an unconscious girl on the floor? As soon as they exited the hospital people on the street stopped to stare at them like they were some kind of endangered species everyone looking at the curiously seeing and S-class criminal carrying another missing Nin in his arms through the village in broad daylight as if he were a normal citizen. Itachi growled feeling somebody follow them but decided against doing anything until he was slightly out of sight. He didn't need an Anbu squad on his back especially now when Sakura was in this state nor cause a scandal this early.

Sakura felt the soft rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took and cuddled to him in his shoulder the pain in her muscles slightly dimming as she muttered his name in her sleep softly making Itachi smile knowing that he was in her dreams.

"Oh Sakura… you'll never stop overworking yourself…" He sighed softly pulling her a little closer to his chest so she could snuggle closer to him but that persistent feeling that someone was following them didn't relent. "I know you're following me… Reveal yourself or else!" he frowned turning around to come face to face with Sakura's so called replacement and Neji. "What do you two want?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I want to get revenge on that bitch for doing this to me." Yuna yelled showing off her neck brace with one hand and with a kunai in the other.

"Do you really think that I would let you touch a single hair on her head?" Itachi snarled startling the two. "And you?" he growled turning to Neji. "Have you come to try and seduce her into remaining here?" He mumbled calming down a bit and looking Neji in the eye.

"It was never seduction and you know it. I have feelings for Sakura… more than just friendship… I love her!" he growled

"Did you love her when you almost stampeded over her with the others to kiss the ass of your beloved Hokage?" he shot back surprising Neji. "Don't look so surprised, did you actually think I wouldn't hold that incident up against you? Please… Who are you trying to fool? You want Sakura because she seems like an untouchable object and if you have her you'll ump her once you get bored of her… you Konoha ninjas have grown weak and arrogant, you're not even worth killing." He muttered dodging Yuna as she tried to attack giving a swift kick to the stomach and walking calmly own the street minding his own business. Most of the way back was peaceful the house Sakura had chosen being well away on the outskirts private and well hidden in the trees. Itachi loved this place even though he has been here only for a short while. It's the exact house he thought ideal to settle down and raise a family in. but alas, the harsh reality was that even if he left the Akatsuki he had many enemies and he would always have to be on the run with Sakura. He smiled though knowing that whatever fate threw at them Sakura would be there by his side. He now had complete confidence that he would never be alone in his life ever again. Just as he reached the front porch he lowered his head kissing her forehead as he kicked the door open and then closed it behind him. Hidan and Kakuzu weren't back yet judging by the silence. He smiled knowing that this way Sakura had a chance to rest. He climbed her up the stairs and se t her gently on the bed before shedding his cloak and shoes joining her for a good nap falling asleep almost instantly when he felt her cuddle to him in her sleep.

"Sleep well my love…" He smiled in her hair.

Meanwhile…

"HOW COUD YOU HAVE ACCEPTED SUCH A TREDE!" Tsunade yelled padding through the room furiously while Ino had practically sunk into the chair. The lecture had started the minute Itachi had carried Sakura away, and had continued all the way to her office. Tsunade was furious.

"Baa-chan it was the only way. It was either that or lose you and I'm sorry to say that if we had lost you we might just as well surrendered because at the moment we are neck deep in trouble, Kakashi is still in the hospital his acid wounds horribly infected and only Ino and Shizune to lead us which are not doing a very good job… We were desperate…" Naruto sighed sadly the last part knowing just in how much trouble they were.

"Even with such odds you should have not accepted the offer. Now the Akatsuki will become stronger than ever if they earn our sacred Jutsus…" Tsunade sighed annoyed all the activity giving her a major head ache but she didn't complain, she had more important things to do. Things like protect the secret archives. She thought about hiding the important documents but Sakura knew the archives like the back of her hand. She would notice a missing file or a fake document in a flash. They couldn't just attack the Akatsuki members here. Their forces were too weak for that and they would end up escaping and coming back with reinforcements. She could ask Naruto to talk to Sakura and convince her to change her mind but by what she heard Sakura was hell bent on exposing the files to her new comrades… It was hopeless. Nothing she could think of seemed to work. She finally got off her office chair and walked out of the tower without saying a word. No one tried to stop her fearing that she would burst and unleash all her pent up anger on them. Only Shizune tried to talk her into resting but she just went straight on the road she knew lead to Sakura's house. Tsunade stopped in front of the normal looking house waiting for any sign of activity. She would have left when she sensed no one inside but the two chakra signatures coming from upstairs made her think that they just didn't want to talk. She knocked on the door and not seeing anyone she climbed on one of the balconies that went to the room where she felt the Chakra signatures.

"Alright…" her words died out seeing the scene in front of her. Itachi and Sakura were in a deep sleep with her sprawled on top of him and his arms tightly wrapped around her. For a moment she saw Sakura as her ever eager and loving student. The girl they loved and that they betrayed the smile on her face heartwarming and even if she knew Itachi's reputation at that moment he looked like he would never hurt a fly. She left through the window not dating to disturb them. She just couldn't, fond memories of Sakura invaded her mind as she stopped at Ichiraku's. "Bottle of Sake… fast!" She muttered annoyed.

Itachi and Sakura were sleeping soundly in her house the atmosphere idyllic, both sprawled in each other's arms neither having a care in the world and both completely oblivious to the dark presence that was stalking them through the window, gold snake eyes burning with hate as he saw the girl that a few weeks would have happily given herself to him no comment now sprawled over another man. He didn't know if it was love driving him to do this, he never believed he was capable of such emotions nor did he try to seek it. But one thing was for sure and that was the fact that he was an envious greedy man. He didn't like the image in front of him at the moment, the two so peacefully wound around each other almost mocking him with the soft smiles on their faces… He jumped away from the window when he felt someone come to the house making sure to hide his presence as the old man brutally bashed on the door.

Itachi woke up with a start when he heard a loud pounding on the door almost wanting to just yell at the imbecile that was making all that noise but he contained himself remembering that Sakura was still pretty much out for the count. He expertly got out from under her covering her up with the blanket and got down the stairs to the front door to confront the old battle ax again that seemed to never leave Sakura alone despite the fact that she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. Unfortunately he didn't sense the dark presence that crept inside the room the second the door clicked shut…

"Poor little Sakura-chan…" Orochimaru chuckled leaning in the bed besides her.

Downstairs Itachi reached the door groggily opening it looking at Sakura's father with something between a blank stare and a glare.

"Mister Haruno I would appreciate it if you kept it down… Sakura is tired after the major surgery she performed on the Hokage and she needs her rest…" He frowned as he extended an arm not letting the man barge into his lover's house.

"Where is she? At least tell me if she's alright…"He finally snapped quieting down a little. Itachi smirked seeing the man finally snap and play by his rules.

"Sakura will be alright… she's just chakra depleted and tired… I see you've started to become more docile, was that so hard to do?" He finished with a mocking smirk.

"It's my daughter we're talking about!" He snapped. "Why don't you let her come back here to the village huh? She should be here leading a normal life with her family and friends." He finally sighed looking down.

"I'm not keeping her in the Akatsuki by force Haruno-san… She's staying with us by her own free will, she's happy there so why don't you just accept it? Why should she return here? She herself said that there was nothing left for her here only the constant reminder that she could be abandoned at any given moment…" He explained calmly all signs of mocking leaving his face a serious aura surrounding him.

"They wouldn't leave her…"

"Oh no? When she finished the operation she fell to the floor unconscious… what do you think her so called friends did? They almost trampled her as they stampeded to the Hokage's side ignoring the fact that she was laying there at their feet out cold and chakra depleted. So you tell me Haruno-san would _you_ leave Sakura among them and call them her caring friends…?

"Well I… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"That's right you didn't know because you never really listened to your daughter… how many times have you actually shut up and let he say all she's had to say?" he frowned as mister Haruno lowered his head. He was right… he had never really let Sakura speak her mind, in his mind he was always imposing himself to protect her but only now had he realized that he was driving her away. Suddenly the fact that she was with Itachi didn't bother him any more… he would even go as far as to say that he was happy they were together…

Upstairs in her bedroom Sakura naturally shifted feeling the weight on the bed and draped an arm around Orochimaru's shoulder almost hugging him thinking he was Itachi. Orochimaru was disgusted at first by her touch almost snarling knowing she was imagining Itachi in her arms and was tempted to just swipe her hands away but her warm skin against his cheek made him slightly calm down looking at her peaceful face.

"This would have been a lot easier if you would have remained under that spell…" he whispered in her ear making her squirm. Despite her chakra depletion Sakura forced herself to wake up coming face to face with Orochimaru. She opened her mouth to scream but immediately it was covered by his hand and her head whipped back so she couldn't try to turn him into stone. "Now now… Sakura-chan, are you really going to scream because of me…?" He chuckled grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back. "I thought you would have missed me as much as I have missed you…" He chuckled in her ear kissing her neck. Sakura was disgusted by his touch to no limit. She tried to struggle but in this state his arms felt like steel grippers. She was completely helpless at his mercy and she could only pray to the stars that Itachi would come back soon before he did anything to her. "Itachi doesn't even know I'm here Sakura-chan… You're mine and only mine now…" He chuckled pulling her closer, her struggles nothing compared to his strength. "Aww what is It Sakura-chan…? Last time I checked you were almost begging me to take you…" He muttered pulling her shirt down her shoulder with his teeth exposing more soft skin to his gaze. Sakura was desperate now. She started thrashing in his arms until she had a major idea. She kicked the tray of medicine near the bed the metal containers making one hell of a racket.

Itachi was down stairs with Sakura's father when he heard the crash and decided to investigate.

"What's happening? What's with all the commotion? Is my daughter conscious?"

"I'm checking right now…" He answered annoyed as he walked up the stairs something telling him that nothing was alright in there.

"Hey Uchiha. Who's the old man?" Yelled Hidan as he just entered the back door through the kitchen closely followed by an Annoyed Kakuzu with some random bags.

(Inside bedroom)

"Well Sakura-chan it seems your little trick has shortened our meeting. Such a shame, I would have loved to spend some more time with you… Oh well we'll continue this some other time…" Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he sunk his fangs into her neck immediately flooding her body with a powerful burning sensation making her eyes water with the amount of pain. He rubbed her arms soothingly for a second and disappeared out the window the second Sakura let out an ear piercing scream tears streaming from her eyes. For a second he almost regretted giving her the curse seal but he continued on his way knowing he had no chance to take her with him at the moment.

"He's sakura's fathe…" Itachi's words were cut off when he heard Sakura's ear piercing pained scream and he ran up the stairs closely followed by Sakura's father and the other two. He didn't have the patience to open the door and just kicked it making it fling against the wall with force. "S-Sakura what's wrong?" He asked his voice slightly quivering but no one seemed to notice all too busy looking at Sakura.*

"H-he was here…." She managed to cry clutching her shoulder in pain as he rushed into bed taking her into his arms trying to calm her.

"Who Sakura? Who was here?" he asked slightly panicking as she started to tremble uncontrollably. Sakura managed to open her eyes sobbing into his shirt.

"Orochimaru…" She managed to gasp as she passed out the hand that was clutching her shoulder revealing the curse mark marring her otherwise perfect skin. Itachi held her close as she passed out not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. For the first time in his life the Uchiha felt utterly helpless. He trembled a little setting her on the bed the panicked voice of her father a mere whisper in the wind as plans to hurt Orochimaru in the most torturous possible way started to hatch in his head. He turned to the others seeing only Hidan and Sakura's father way back against the wall.

"I know you're fucking furious Uchiha but turn that thing off before you hurt somebody." Hidan yelled as Itachi saw his reflection in a glass. He didn't even notice he had activated his mangekyou in his fit of rage. Kakuzu walked in with a bowl of ice water and a rag.

"Start by downing her fever…" He muttered as he put the rag on Sakura's forehead. Itachi stood there by her side Furious with himself. How could he have missed Orochimaru's presence in this place and now sakura was paying the price for his carelessness. He hated himself right now, he wanted to protect her and help her feel better but at the same time he wanted to go out there, go and kill Orochimaru in cold blood for what he did to his love. Itachi was normally a peace loving man but now all he wanted to do was hurt somebody. He snapped out of his dark thoughts when he felt Sakura pull him to her cradling her head on his chest and mumbling his name in a her fever growing. Suddenly an Anbu bursts through the window.

"Orochimaru has been spotted in the area…" he finished lamely as the whole room was glaring at him.

"A little fucking late don't you think?" Hidan screeched mad at the Anbu.

"Well I… I…" The frightened man tried to explain as the three S class Nins glared daggers at him.*

"GRT THE FUCK OUT YOU WIRTHLESS FAGGOT BFOR I FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!" Came Hidan's furious roar as the man practically when himself with fright running out of Sakura's house in complete and utter terror. He ran straight to the Hokage tower shaking and stuttering like crazy scaring the people inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino demanded as she saw the once mighty ANBU reduced to a quivering mass.

"O-Orochimaru… Here… in Konoha… bit… Sakura… H-h-h-Haruno…" He finally managed to say just before he slumped down breathing a sigh trying to calm himself down.

"WHAT! Sakura-chan's been bitten by the snake!" Naruto panicked on the verge of tears. He remembered vividly what happened when Sasuke had received the curse mark the memories whirling around in his head but now it was much worse than anything he could have imagined because it was happening again. Orochimaru was claiming yet another person that used to be close to him and now he feared that Sakura would end up as Sasuke's replacement in the snake's clutches… Oh how life had a way of making things turn from bad to worse. he suddenly turned and dashed out the door only one thing in his mind. He had to see her...

Back at her house Sakura lay there in bed a trembling shadow of her former self her muscles aching her face pale and her energy sapped almost entirely. Itachi was changing the wet cloth on her forehead from time to time but was well aware that did little difference. Sakura his love would be cursed until the day the snake was killed off once and for all. he felt so helpless at the moment he could have cried. Sakura's breathing came out in shallow rasps as she tried to toss and turn but itachi kept her still.

"I'm sorry Sakura... i should have never let you come here in the first place..." he sighed closing his eyes but soon he felt something grasping his hand. He looked down seeing Sakura's delicate fingers intertwined with his holding him reassuringly. He looked up meeting apple green eyes looking into his with so much love.

"It's not your fault Itachi-kun..."she managed to whisper smiling weakly. "I was the one whom proposed this and accepted to heal her in one single go... You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Even so... I should have never left you alone..."

"You didn't know Itachi-kun... no one did, he's even more screwed up than anyone could have expected... besides... I think it's starting to recede... I feel a little surge of power coursing through my veins... it's not much But i'm starting to regain the feeling in my limbs." She smiled caressing his cheek.

"Unfortunately that;s the snake's power.. and we'll have to remove it by any means possible..." h sighed sadly kissing her forehead.

" So what do we do now itachi-kun...?"

" We leave for base ASAP You're to exposed here and we can't risk Orochimaru getting to you again..."

"did you search the Archives?"

"no we didn't and it's not important at the moment."

"Yes it is Itachi-kun we can't go back with two failures... Please let's just do it tonight it won't take long." She begged not wanting to miss an opportunity like this.

"Sakura..."

" Please Itachi you know as well as I do that they will go back on their word the second we step out of this village. don't give them this chance we can't let tem reuild an turn into a threat for the Akatsuki..."

"Fine..." he sighed knowing all to well this girl's stubbornness. words could not describe the determination and the fire in her soul if she wanted to do something then she would have none it no matter how many obstacles the world threw at her. one thing puzzled him though what was so important in those documents that determined her to want to look into them so badly. Suddenly he had a feeling that she was hiding something from him... And Itachi Uchiha didn't like surprises. he looked at her closely seeing that she had fallen asleep wondering out loud. " What are you hiding from me love? what is it that you can't tell me..." he sighed laying his head on the pillow next to hers and pulling her to his chest feeling her soft even breaths and her vanilla scent. h was about to close his eyes wanting to succumb to a few moments of sleep happy that at least she was feeling better when the ever annoying sound of Hidan's screams filled the atmosphere.

"YOU FUCKING BLOND PRICK GET THE HELL POT OF HERE!"

"NO WAY OLD TIMER MAKE ME!"

Sakura practically burst out of bed hearing the noise outside making Itachi fall off the side.

"Sakura-chan I swear to got I want to strangle him sometimes..." Itachi sighed his head already aching from his high pitched voice.

"You and me both Itachi-kun you and me both..." she sighed getting out of bed unsteadily and walking to the window. " what the hell do you want Naruto?" she asked her voice showing clearly that she wasn't feeling all that hot at the moment.

"SAKURA CHAN THESE TWO IDIOT WON'T LET ME COME IN AND SEE YOU!"

"I can hear you just fine you don't have to wake the neighbors you know..." She sighed leaning down on the wall soon Itachi appearing and wrapping his arms around her.

"you need rest Sakura..." He smiled kissing her cheek laughing his ass off on the inside seeing the blonde fume like an angry dragon.

" it's alright Itachi I feel fine a little depleted but fine she smiled turning her head to kiss him but soon a voice appearing in her head.

*I see you've recuperated will Sakura-chan...* Orochimaru's dark chuckle sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Wha?" Sakura looked around soon coming face t face with Itachi's questioning look.

" What's happening Sakura?"

"I think I'm losing my mind... i can hear Orochimaru..." She said looking into is eyes pure terror reflecting off her emerald green ones.

"THAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Naruto roared as Hidan sneaked up behind him soon WHACK the blond fell unconscious as Hidan grinned waving his Scythe.

"What did ya think you little fucker I wouldn't hit you?" he laughed as he gave Kakuzu the scythe and flung he blond over his shoulder disappearing into the bushes.

" What the hell could that idiot be up to...?" Kakuzu wondered about his team mate this last incident making him doubt Hidan's sanity completely.

" Sakura you're not losing it Orochimaru is messing with your mind through the seal I know it." he said pointing at the lightly glowing seal. He reached to touch it but a little jolt of dark Chakra pushed his arm back almost flinging him over the balcony. " I can't even touch it." he growled in frustration.

" Please don't be angry Itachi-kun as long as hes hiding and only using the seal to mess with me we can't do a thing... at least he's gone for the moment..." She sighed as she embraced him closely trying to sooth him.

"I really wih I could do more Sakura-chan..." he sighed sadly guiding her back into the house.

Inside Sakura's mind though Orochimaru was walking leisurely looking around through her memories trying to fins a weak spot. he would use the seal to connect himself o people's subconscious searching thigh their memories seeking out their fears families weaknesses powers just about anything you could think of. it was an underhanded method invasive and cruel that could reveal a person't inner most secrets without them even knowing. ut he had to admit he liked snooping around through people's lives sometimes...

*I could have made a fortune being a paparazzi...* he laughed to himself knowing he sounded just like one at the moment. he looked around calmly soon coming face to face with a small light. he smirked knowing that it was one of her memories and slowly touched it waking up in a large medieval style castle. *hm... this isn't Konoha...* he mumbled to himself as he started to search the corridors soon coming face to face with a large double door. He pushed it oped revealing the large castle inner court yard sakura sitting alone on a bench holding the medallion in her hands.*

*it's been one month auntie since you died... I miss you so much...* She sighed sadly looking t the horizon, it would soon be raining again. * See? even the sky is crying...* she sighed as she walked back into the castle soon Orochimaru finding himself out of the memory. *hm... she must have went to sleep after that...* he wondered to himself as he delved deeper into her mind. Soon he came across a large door like structure a small message written on the top. he needed to extend this neck to read it. "enter at your own risk."

* What in the world?* he thought to himself at the strange occurrence. never in all the years he had used this jutsu has something like this appeared in front of him. this girl was proving herself a strange enigma more complex than anyone he had ever examined and he was now eager to learn more about her. Despite the warning on the door he pushed it open to see her so well hidden secret.

*CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR YOU PRICK!* he was nearly jumped out of his skin when a black and white Sakura confronted him her eyes screaming anger and the work Inner tattooed evidently on her forehead. * what the fuck are you doing here! * she growled in his face Orochimaru for the first time in his life finding himself at a loss of words. he reached his hand out to see if she was real but soon a hard whack to the back of the head making him snap out of his daze.

* How dare you?* he growled at the strange female.*

* You were reaching to grope me you fucking PEDO!* She growled.

* I was not.* he chuckled clearly amused. * What are you anyways...? i've never seen something like you before...* he smiled circling the fuming girl.*

* I'm Sakura's inner.*

* An alter ego...?* he smirked.*

*Yea! that's me I'm Sakura's inner most thoughts everything she was afraid to show to the world all wrapped up in one entity latent in her mind. I kept her sane when that prick Uchiha abandoned her I helped her go through her sorrow when her aunt died and I was in the back encouraging her to kiss Itachi when she found him wounded. that guy's quite the catch.* She smirked at her achievements.

*So in short you're her inner power... so interesting...*

*yes i am and you're the prick whom molested her!* She said as she tackled him. *I think its time you had a taste of your own medicine.* She smirked to him.

* You can't keep me here.* he smirked breaking one hand free making the necessary hand signs to break the jutsu that let him in her mind. * Goodbye my de.. WHAT?* he looked around shocked seeing tha he was stll there.*

*Is this what you want?* She chuckled waving a key like object. *I closed her subconsciousness so if you want out love you'll have to get t this from me.* The amusement on her face was evident when she dropped it in her bra. * And this time you won't get your hands so easily in there Pedo.

*RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!* he snarled at her

*Make me.* She mewled in a sweet seductive voice leaning over him. *or are you a perv only in the real world where you mind control a girl to let you on top?* She smirked tracing his chest.

*What do you want?* He asked a little unnerved.

* Payback bitch.* She grinned.

* That's a term for females...*

*Who's on the bottom?*

*Good point...* He sighed looking around seeing all th e little lights that represented her memories gone all that was left being a seemingly never ending darkness. * So when are you going to let me go...?*

* how about never. I'm lonely here I need company.*

*You're bluffing.* he growled looking into her eyes.*

*No I'm not. remember this is my world i can keep you here for as long as I want and you're powerless to do anything here so let the fun begin.* She chuckled pulling out a few creepy sex toys. Orochimaru's eyes widened as she movd closer to him.

In the real world Sakura was sitting in the kitchen relaxed nibbling half heatedly on an apple when she had a strange sensation of relief and happiness wash over her.

"For some odd reason I feel strangely satisfied..." She wondered as Itachi kissed her cheek.

"He probably over exerted himself and left your mind..."

"Probably Itachi-kun but whatever the cause I feel much better. Like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders."She smiled brightly making him forget fir moment of the seal on her shoulder. he leaned in to hiss her when Hidan burst in.

"Ever heard of knocking...?" He frowned as the moment was ruined.

"You should be grateful i got rid of the blond little fucker!"

"What did you do with him Hidan Tsunade's gonna have your head if you killed him..." Sakura sighed

"No i didn't I dumped him in the middle of the park with a bottle of Sake in one hand and the other sunk in his crotch.* he grinned victoriously.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity." Kakuzu sighed as he walked in.

"Hey he needed a lesson!* Hidan protested angrily"

"Well let's not argue about this guys we have only a few hours until we search the Konoha files..."

Itachi suddenly got up and walked out the door stopping for a moment. "I have something to do Sakura-Chan. i'll be back a little later..."

"Sakura: Will you be alright Itachi-kun...?"

"Yea... I'll be fine... it's only a ten minute thing..."

"Alright I'll be waiting for you then..."

"Make sure you're back early we need to do that search and start Search through the files already." Kakuzu sighed as he set up to make some tea.

Itachi nodded silently and waved one last time to Sakura before disappearing out the door a few minutes later an ANBU barging in.*

"Sakura Haruno is requested for an urgent meeting with the Hokage."

"May I ask Why she wants me to do this?"

"Classified information. Please follow me to the Hokage's office." He mumbled walking out the door waiting for her t get ready."

" Sakura you shouldn't go alone..."

"Its alright Kakuzu I'm fine now and you know well what's gonna happen ,one wrong step and they're statues..." She soothe4d going upstairs and changing into her Akatsuki gear and rushing out following the Anbu towards the tower all the way there a shower of accusing glares fell over her. She didn't care those people meant nothing to her. she kept her gaze up emotionless and cold as she entered the tower Ino and Shizune waiting for her right in front of the office.

"Sakura-san the Hokage is waiting for you." Shizune sates in a business tone as she opened the door. Sakura looked her mentor in the eyes as she sat down.

"Sakura-san I know you don't want to hear any sentimental things so I'll get right to the point, I want to make you an offer."

"I will not negotiate without my team here."

"You didn't let me finish. I am willing to allow you full passage back into the village your old job back and forgive you got all your crimes against the shinobi of this village in exchange for your acceptance to drop your request to search the archives..."

**-Author's note-**

**Things in the last few months have been hectic and combined to a long writer's block and the need to manage my deviantart account have lead to this long agonizing Hiatus. I apologize to all my readers and promise to update all my stories in the shortest time possible.**


End file.
